


跌入星辰

by liketherosesa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 62,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketherosesa/pseuds/liketherosesa
Summary: ·自设未来幻想向·冒险家柚X机械师天——跌入万千星辰，你是心上一人。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 顺手补档。

01.

 

好像是这个轴出了问题。

 

查看过眼前云形机械船的内部装置，风尘仆仆的职业冒险家顿时有些心累。可能实在是没到专业机械师的水准，羽生结弦不知道该如何处理这个问题，旁边的无良崇人忧心忡忡地看了眼正在沉默的羽生，做错事一般轻轻地戳了戳羽生结弦的手臂。

 

还没等羽生结弦回应，一声长鸣传来闻声引人抬头望去，一只巨型飞雁停留过头顶正上方，漂浮后几秒滑落，像是在滑着隐形的轨道，有条不紊地落在指定的落脚处，无良崇人看了看周围，回望身后，灰绿铁皮火车刚进站，蒸汽直上，在催促一般发着尖锐刺耳的声音，车门上的机械转盘自动转开，一道道地层层解锁，开启回家的路，周末的归航站上热闹非凡，各种职业者都汇集此处，或启程，或归途。

 

归航站，国际联盟管理的降落地，所有的职业冒险家都会在此归来，启航，带着他们专属的机械船或机械鸟，完成一次又一次的星辰征途。

 

无良崇人小心翼翼看着没什么表情的羽生结弦，发现对方还在沉思，过意不去地开口道：“抱歉羽生，借你的云船，没想到就出故障了。”

 

羽生结弦刚收回盯着那只机械飞雁的目光，巨型翅上的华丽云纹让他看的入神，没听清无良崇人说什么，反应过来歉意地向他笑笑，“啊，不好意思，刚说了什么？”

 

“……唔。”无良崇人察觉到羽生在看什么，索性先跟着他看过去，看清上面机械鸟的纹章过后，恍然道：“诶，那不是隔壁地区的专属机械鸟吗？好久没看到了，好像一直都在外面做任务。”

 

羽生结弦若有所思地点点头，低头看了眼风衣上的专属花纹徽章。他是国际联盟注册过的职业冒险家，平时需要做联盟下发的各种各样的任务，带着自己专属的机械工具在星域里来回穿梭。在这里，职业冒险家负责探索一些未知星途领域，便于联盟寻得并开发新的资源来支撑运用大量机械的国度。而注册的冒险家有团体，也有个人，前者一般由国家军事出队或者国家其他组织，主要支出都由国家负责，后者则需要考虑得更多，但相对也更自由。

 

羽生结弦就是以个人名义注册的职业冒险家，但职业冒险家本身算是一个高危职业，每天在不同的未知领域来回来去，潜伏危险与机遇宝藏并存，黑洞深渊与碎星流光同在，因此放眼整个联盟，真正能打能上榜的冒险家没几个人。

 

羽生结弦自然是那种能打又能上榜的人，看他风衣上的独特纹章就能看得出。冒险家的纹章以天空为底，以星星为段级，羽翼为形，荣光加身，拥有三颗星星的羽生结弦在这一职业里已经算的是顶尖人物。

 

因此……自己动手改造机械船也是狂得很。毕竟只有专业机械师才可能在这方面为所欲为啊……无良崇人再次瞥了眼快机无可恋的云船，感到头疼的扶额。

 

“那架飞雁真好看，流畅的设计，滑行也很不错。”羽生结弦突然感叹，旁边的无良崇人挑眉诧异脸部表情纠结了半天。

 

我觉得他下一句就会说，我也想做出这种机械。无良崇人默默在心里猜测。

 

“我也想做出这样的。”羽生结弦继续感叹。

 

无良崇人：“……”

 

“你这几年一直在外做任务，该不是想自己找材料资源自己做机械船吧？”无良崇人试着接话，忽的回想起羽生结弦近年来都在做什么，猜测道，“这也太猖狂了吧，这可是要挑战机械师们的生意啊。”

 

比职业冒险家更稀有的便是精准掌控各类机械的专业机械师，堪比国宝级的存在，精通自古老到现代流传下来的各种理论知识并付诸于实践，基本上联盟里所有在职冒险家的机械装置都必须要经过专业机械师的维修维护才能让冒险家穿梭未知隧道时安然无恙，不至于意外坠机落得粉身碎骨。机械师的工作复杂又多变，职业本身要求高，没有过硬的基础和专业的高超技术，冒险家只能简单处理小问题，极难凭借自学的知识来进行整支机械的修理，因此机械师一向是联盟里最吃香最受宠的职业。无良崇人有时会感慨，幸好机械师比较少，这一个个有钱人，让他们这些靠自己探索星域做任务来获得报酬资金的冒险家怎么活。

 

也许迟早会有矛盾。无良崇人皱着眉看天上停留的几只机械船，有的船还在冒着蒸汽，典型的老牌机；有的船表面钢铁覆身，显然是新款，入目各有所姿。

 

羽生结弦摇头道：“现在市面上的机械船总是不合我意。我需要一个完全符合我心意的。”

 

“那可真难。”无良崇人最后下了个结论，拍了拍羽生结弦的肩膀以资鼓励，“好了，我们不谈这个，先处理你的云船吧，维修费用我出。

 

“找一个在附近的机械师吧，我知道你很久没回来了，这里发生了不少变化。以前我们经常光顾的机械师已经改行了。”无良崇人边说边拿出手机接通机械管理局的电话寻求帮助来运输这只中等大小的机械船。

 

“改行了？”羽生结弦奇道。

 

“嗯，转去当甜点师了。每天面对那些机械，枯燥乏味，怪头疼的呀。”无良崇人笑道。

 

羽生结弦也笑。他这几年一直浪迹在各种星域里，确实是很久没回来，也不知道有哪些变化。他顺手将自己从上往下细心整理了一番，等会就要去别的地方做客，还是要注意自身形象。一年前无良崇人借这架云船做点小买卖，本来一直相安无事，羽生结弦也保证只要不带着它入星域，飞行大致没问题，谁知刚刚无良崇人带着云船来接他的时候云船便出了事，无法转动齿轮启动飞行，羽生结弦检查一看，只有专业机械师才能解决这个问题，不得不承认自己改装的还远远没到想要的效果。

 

还有很长的路要走很多的知识要学吧。羽生结弦叹气。

 

“你的‘卷星’呢？”无良崇人按下拨号，转头问羽生结弦，后者近几年都在用那只外表典雅内部结构独特的机械船在外做任务，回来时无良崇人还没看见过它。

 

“在你来接我之前，联盟派人拖走了，说他们需要研究一下，应该要有什么大改动了吧，毕竟那是联盟精心为我打造的，实际上，还不归属于我。”羽生结弦将手放在云船上，淡淡道。

 

无良崇人会意。作为为联盟做出过卓越贡献的优秀冒险家，羽生结弦曾获得一只联盟特意为他打造的机械船——卷星，以期望他能继续为联盟寻找到更多的资源。羽生结弦当了这么多年的冒险家，也拥有着许多机械船，但卷星无疑是业内目前为止最为专业最为独特的机械船，不少人曾虎视眈眈，甚至也有风言风语恶意揣测两者背后不为人知的交易。羽生结弦一直无视那些事情装作不知，他需要利益，联盟也需要，双方合作各求所需本来是正常不过的事，实在没必要理会他人想法。

 

“这次回来说不定要参加各种聚会呢。”深知羽生结弦在业内有多受欢迎崇拜的无良崇人打趣道，“大明星。”

 

“饶了我吧……”羽生结弦捂脸。

 

这时那头传来机械管理局工作人员的声音。

 

“您好，机械管理局A区为您服务。”

 

“我需要你们帮我拖一只机械船过去维修，请问最近的机械师是哪一位？”

 

“好的请稍等……正好有一位机械师刚搬到附近，需要为您提供那位先生的联系方式吗？”

 

“麻烦了。”

 

“好的，五级机械师金博洋先生的联系方式已经传输进电子屏里，请注意查收。”

 

面前逐渐浮现出一小块空中电子屏，淡淡蓝光上面一一显示排列出注册的机械师的公开资料。

 

羽生结弦看着上面机械师的名字与照片微微发愣。

 

一个小时后羽生结弦跟着无良崇人来到了一座独立的机械小屋前，好奇地自上而下打量这座外面闪闪发亮金璧辉煌一看就很有钱的小屋，啧啧称羡。

 

有钱人，有钱人。

 

眼前的机械门结构繁复设计巧妙，一道笔直的陷痕下来纵横上下，旁边的齿轮锁上一层又一层，每一道铁轮与贴合的转齿看似毫无相关实际紧密相连，牵一发而动全身，没有在外密码锁，看上去是内部操控，复杂且独具特色的设计连见多识广的羽生结弦都看不太懂，却彰显着设计这道门的机械师技术的高超与精巧。

 

无良崇人刚踏进一步，门外便启动自动拦截模式，一只挂着、以为是装饰的金色机械话筒从门边冒出来，发出清晰的声音。

 

“你好，这里金博洋，请问有什么可以帮助你吗？”

 

机械传来的声音有些失真，混杂着机械本身带有的滋滋声，听不出来对方的情绪。羽生结弦曾经听过有许多机械师将人声完美融合进机械里的声音，十分真切，显然这位机械师对此并不精通。

 

每个人总有擅长的和不擅长的。羽生结弦这么，默默哀悼自己失败的云船改造计划。

 

“金先生你好，我是无良崇人，就是刚刚管理局跟你联系的那位顾客。”无良崇人忙道，“机械船应该送到你的修理室了吧？”

 

“噢，收到了，我这就下去帮你处理。我刚忙完手里的事。请先进来吧，”那头的人了然说道，起身按了下装置按钮把门打开，正准备下楼到修理室，想了下，又问：“这位顾客，是一个人过来？”他没开监视器，最近没什么人过来找他，为了节省电费便忘了这事。

 

羽生结弦料想对方大概是想问到底多少人，他上前一步温和道：“并不是，还有一个人。”

 

“你是？”机械两头传来的人声明显都失真，对方歉意地问了句。

 

“羽生结弦。”

 

“……”机械师听到这个人的名字差点从楼上跌下去。他忙关了话筒发愣半天，深吸了一口气让自己冷静下来。从一堆破铜烂铁里出来，他觉得应该是缺氧了。

 

没在做梦？金博洋抹了把自己的脸。心情复杂地抬起工具箱难以置信地反复问自己，下楼到修理室。门外的羽生结弦懵懵地转头问无良崇人是不是自己太吓人了所以让机械师关了话筒，被无良崇人直接拉进了门。

 

不进不知道，一进吓一跳。一间机械屋暗藏玄机，一如机械师手下机械一般酷炫又奇妙，入目是五花八门、各种各类的机械模型，悬挂的漂浮的固定的，无一不展示机械师专业负责的认真程度。抬头是螺旋式的阶梯，通往机械师的日常归所，抬脚下也是螺旋式的阶梯，通往地下修理室。

 

这位机械师的地下修理室空间大道路宽，光是细节修理就分了好几个房间，无良崇人跟羽生结弦跟着路标（…）到了最大一间停放机械船的房门前，羽生结弦表示他想在外面观察一会地理位置，好让他们别在出去的时候迷路（…），无良崇人让他好好做侦查工作，抬脚一步进了房间。

 

还在等人进房间，空闲时间待不住、工作为上为顾客考虑的金博洋便先简单查看了下云船的外部装置是否有问题，一时半会入了神，专心于研究机械，听到声音快速瞥过一眼，金博洋直接问无良崇人。

 

“可以打开内部装置是吗？”说着金博洋就低身下去开始准备，在听到确认回复后头也不抬地继续工作。

 

伸手将流光沙漏倒置浮空，打开工具箱检查过装备漆油，金博洋将头上花边飞扬的单镜片拉下来戴在右眼上调整好，不由得想起金杨曾经吐槽过自己的机械镜总是这么骚气十足。想到这就觉得好笑，在心里默念好看的机械镜的十大好处，金博洋收起胡思乱想专心致志地低头修着出故障的机械船。

 

工作的时候不能分心，一点点分神也不行，机械的结构太过精致，一个不慎就有可能造成失误误差从而导致整体机械船出故障意外，机械师的工作耗神又费精力，高强度的工作性质让机械师往往在修理完一只船后废上三天，无良崇人明白这一点，也不再出声，一时间修理室里只有金博洋在转动齿轮扭动方盘敲敲打打的声音。

 

“这个轴坏了，换下来估计要两三个小时，你这机械船很复杂，我需要点时间。”年轻的机械师分析完并确定好修理方案后抬头想看来找自己的顾客，定睛一看后懵在原地。

 

“噢，是吗，麻烦你了。”羽生结弦收回观察金博洋这间修理室的目光，对上对方的视线，微微一笑。

 

“刚、刚刚的人呢……”金博洋莫名地结巴起来，刚刚明明是另外一个人在这里吧，为什么要跟他单独在一块！他心一紧，眼神飘忽不定。

 

“无良他有事先走了，看你在忙，没告诉你。”羽生结弦解释道。

 

金博洋茫然，“啊？这不是他的机械船吗？就这么丢下走了？”

 

“实际上，这是我尝试自己改造的，被他借来用了。”羽生结弦歉意地微低头，“见笑了，我学的机械知识不多，比不上你这样优秀的专业机械师。”

 

突然被夸奖的金博洋脸微红，摆手，“我……谢谢夸奖。”

 

“你改造的，挺好的，复杂又很精妙。”想了半天，金博洋终又加上这句。

 

“谢谢。”听到专业机械师的评价，羽生结弦会意一笑，“可惜我还没到可以修复完整的地步，只能拜托你了。”

 

金博洋小声“嗯”了句，两个人便再无话可说。空气一时有些凝固，他不自在地用手摩擦着风衣的布料，想起什么似的又重新低下身去认真检查过内部结构，一边在心里狠狠松了一口气。还好手里有活可以做，不至于这么尴尬。

 

毕竟是第一次跟他单独一个房间啊……毕竟……有什么轴转动的声音落到金博洋耳边，敏锐的机械师反应过来，转头看见飞到他肩上灵动在扇着翅膀歪头看着他的机械雀，金博洋忽的脸色一变。

 

“羽生太……”不同于冰冷的身体构造，机械雀一出声便是清脆悦耳，金博洋一听忙捂着它的嘴巴，咽下口水小声警告道。

 

“敢说出去我就把你拆了！”

 

陪着金博洋多年却只会重复功能的机械雀第一次有灵性地闭上了嘴。金博洋还没缓过神来感叹在他十四岁就被造出来的机械雀终于有听懂人话的一天，就听见羽生结弦出声问。

 

“你原来……喜欢我的……”

 

金博洋听懵愣住原地，心想完了，刚刚的话还是被听见了吗。

 

他偷偷看过一眼挂在隐蔽角落里的一张羽生结弦的签名照。完了完了，他闭上眼睛骂自己真是怂，没胆量承认羽生结弦是他从小崇拜的偶像，是他心目中最优秀的冒险家，现在就要公开处刑了喂！

 

他屏住呼吸等待心跳平复。

 

羽生结弦停顿了一阵，喃喃自语，没发现自己说了什么不得了的话，他转身指着金博洋修理室摆着的装着星辰机械船的漂流瓶问：“你……喜欢我这个星空模型？”还是限量发售版。

 

金博洋“呃”了半天，定住一样没回复。

 

承认了就是直接变相表示自己是迷弟了啊，你在怂什么啊！金博洋现在脑子里满是一团乱七八糟的毛线，纠结的无法自拔。

 

别慌，金博洋，别慌。他不会发现的。金博洋在心里为自己打气。

 

因为你从十四岁就知道他，他却还不认识你啊。


	2. Chapter 2

02.

 

流光沙漏里的细沙仍然在流逝沉淀，里头特意夹杂的星粉闪亮着，似流沙岁月里遗漏的碎屑。金博洋长呼一口气，低头看手中的机械雀，在思考怎么回答这个问题。

 

什么问题？

 

……他做梦都没想过会有这么一天，那个人就这么轻易地出现在他面前，这么轻易地问他是不是喜欢崇拜一个人，快击溃他波澜不惊的伪装，破开身前的铁臂铜械，然后千山万水，传过那些藏与不可说，等你回音。

 

该怎么回答呢，该如何诉说呢。真正鼓起勇气的时刻，就在此时么？

 

金博洋欲张口，又收回一些话语。短暂沉默后，放开了已经被他锁上话语开关的机械雀，任由它飞起到空中，最后机械雀落到他肩膀上，跟着他动身，摆动着小脑袋看着他继续埋头工作，许久，金博洋终是淡淡开口道：“嗯，很喜欢。”

 

说不清道不明却一定存在的喜欢。

 

你所不知道的喜欢。

 

很早以前，如今仍在的喜欢。

 

哎。实在不知道该如何定义。金博洋想，这一点都不像贴合轮轴简单，一点都不像那些理论知识容易理解，他不能像在学院念书那时立即举手回答教授刁钻的问题，也不能像毕业考试实践时轻松推断出学院的机械船问题并完美解决，只能像扯平一张白纸那般刻意又小心翼翼，企望遮掩未见天日的心思。

 

羽生结弦听出金博洋那句回应里语气的平淡，转头刚想说些什么，在目光落在安静低头研究工作的机械师身上时却定在原地未敢动一步说一句话。沙漏仍在继续逝去，时光却如同静止凝固一般，为金博洋认真修理的动作停留一刻一时一分一秒。就似哗啦啦的风刮过去，凌乱所有沉寂，未曾动摇专注半分。

 

是隔绝一切喧闹的存在，与枯燥乏味、冰冷无情的机械同乐，形成隐形城墙，安静独生一处，唯留他人窥探。

 

想起什么，羽生结弦忽而想到。有人说，机械师天生就对感情不敏感，因而格外喜欢那些天生就没有感情、冰凉的、甚至潜伏着危险的机械，他们可以一个人对着这种无情的东西发一天的呆聊一天的故事，也可以动手创造出超乎想象惊艳世人的犯罪，拥有天才的头脑与不可复制的技术，几乎为所欲为。

 

如此联想到机械的强大，对比人类的渺小，有人艳羡崇拜也会有人担忧害怕，会胡思乱想到恐惧机械师，会担心不受束缚的肆意妄为。羽生结弦对机械师可能存在的威胁不以为然。他接触到的机械师并不多，对方多是沉默寡言的性子，专心一意，并没有太大的欲望想要与俗人争点什么，但在羽生结弦看来，这似乎过于孤僻了。

 

跟着线圈与轮轴、铁锤与漆油在灯下度过日日夜夜，没有真实的声音，没有体温的触感，就不觉得孤独吗？

 

羽生结弦想起看到的电子屏上有关金博洋的联系方式，上面青年的照片不走寻常路，手指点着脸颊笑出可爱的小虎牙，一看就令人心情愉悦，晴朗万里。

 

笑容如此灿烂的男孩，你很难想象他喜欢独自待在自己的机械小屋里对着那些冰凉凉的铜轴铁壁一整天，不说话也不笑，就只是安安静静地跟着喜欢的一切，想要就此一生到老。

 

他就没有想过出去看看外面的世界吗？比如很多的未知待探索的星域，比如那些奇妙又顽强在一片荒凉之地上生长的植物，比如从身边飘过的满天繁星，比如天边绚丽瑰色的流沙之河，比如机械飞鸟卷起的惬意的风，比如自由，比如渴望。这些都曾经吸引着羽生结弦，让他一度向往开放的世界，憧憬未来的灿烂。

 

也许不是特别喜欢？羽生结弦猜测着金博洋的平淡回应，那，为什么要把我的星辰机械船模型保存地这么好这么完整。他看着机械船模型下面的机械防护装置，精巧独特，精心设计过，蓦地觉得心小小的软下去一点。

 

他知道很多人都宣言喜欢崇拜他，在一年一度的职业巡回赛里总有特别多的从天南地北过来的粉丝站在广场上高声欢呼他的名字，迫不及待地展示他们的粉丝身份。他们拿着荧光棒，拿着星光旗，在人群里齐呼呐喊，羽生结弦放眼望去，微笑。能为国度探索一个个新领域，能给城市带来资源与永恒动力源，能为人民做出贡献，职业冒险家总是会被过分捧为勇者、英雄，被迫挂上夸张的勋章与名号。

 

但他见过被踩碎的水晶球，凌乱一片，在散去的人群当中，在广场之上。是无人问津的孤独碎片，锋利地划开伪装与跟风的面具，没有血淋淋也不可怖，唯独剩一个空白和不知所措。

 

仍是有人不知道市面上这种水晶球的原料是他去新星域发现得来的。仍然能轻易抛弃手里得来的东西，去荒唐歌颂替他们得来的人，最后美曰其名，感谢你的付出，我们心安理得，有恃无恐。

 

羽生结弦就是自那以后就放浪在星域之间，几年没怎么回来过。比起那些虚伪东西，手边这些虚无缥缈的云还来的更真实些。

 

所以金博洋的细心真诚让他心头一暖。不管是不是与他人同样的喜欢与崇拜，也不管是不是仅此而已，羽生结弦想让金博洋接触到不一样的自己，让他认认真真地看清楚自己是什么样子，是否担得起这句喜欢，是否能让这句喜欢从此更热烈。

 

原来外面也并非想象中这么好。羽生结弦索性站在一旁看着金博洋继续修理，目光时不时落在对方肩膀上不安分的机械雀，感到有些心痒。鸟类的机械不好做，既要流畅的线条设计，又要考虑到羽翼的扭转程度，仿真是造动物类的基本要求，不过一般而言，机械类动物只是借助着原型的生物本能来方便人类行事，比如机械鸽传递消息（虽然博洋并不能理解既然都有电子屏隔空传输还用什么鸽传信），比如机械鸟带着人类飞上天空，比如机械蜂方便探索动物界其他生物，等等，科技越来越发达，技术逐渐提高，什么清奇的脑洞都能被机械师开发出来，自然也见怪不怪。

 

这只机械雀看起来挺有年龄，嘴上似乎还掉漆，羽翼的漆色与尾巴上的金色严重不符合。向来以严谨著称的机械师难道没有强迫症吗？羽生结弦默默吐槽，这未免也太丑了吧……

 

一身黑风衣走天下的羽生结弦先生难得认为一只鸟外表都比他的穿衣风格要糟糕，实在是一件有趣的事。

 

但这么多年都不舍得重拆，只能勉强维护基本的装置，是担心有什么回忆会随着拆卸而消失流逝不见吗？羽生结弦忽的叹息。

 

铁会生锈，漆会褪色，只有那些曾经陪伴的记忆才是不朽鲜活的存在，机械原本是死的，机械师赋予他们生的机会与活的契机，陪伴便是长存的动容和纪念。

 

一定有什么是他要记住的吧。纵使铁锈漆褪，亦不肯放弃半步。

 

羽生结弦对金博洋越来越感兴趣了。

 

而此时的金博洋处理完转轴后稍微松了口气，按下工具箱里自己画的手臂按键后一条机械支架横空直上，握着一条干净的毛巾往金博洋满是汗的脸上擦去——他调整了很久才让机械支架不直接拿着毛巾往他脸上怼——今天也太热了吧——我是不是打开天窗让太阳直射我脑袋上了——终于结束盯着一处工作感到头晕眼花的金博洋思维开始胡七八糟地乱蹦，互串频道。

 

“麻烦你了——”羽生结弦的声音传过来，让金博洋立马清醒过来，回神冷静一点，金博洋忙调整好脸部表情后回头看着笑的温和的羽生结弦笑。

 

他一直在一旁静静地看着我……金博洋想。

 

一瞬一眼，落入眼中，这是当机的感觉。唔，虽然他也不知道他手里的机械当机是什么感觉。

 

他只觉得自己脖子可能安装了机械转轴，此刻简直是在艰难慢放这个动作——我怕不是把扳手给落到脑袋里了吧，怎么心跳加速传到脑里，就开始敲敲敲打打打，声音好吵，金博洋尝试面无表情地将目光移到飞到空中的机械雀，开始放心下来。毕竟他自己让它静音，不会胡说八道了。

 

“我很好奇，这只机械雀叫什么名字？”羽生结弦看金博洋一副虚脱的表情，笑了笑，转了个话题问。

 

“呃……”金博洋沉思良久，在纠结要不要告诉羽生结弦。

 

“嗯？”羽生结弦简单地发了个疑问。

 

“它叫……”金博洋转开视线不敢跟羽生结弦对视，“小钱钱？”

 

“……”

 

挺有意思的……羽生结弦用微笑回应。

 

“那个，我修好了！”金博洋转移话题，起身想让羽生结弦过来看一看，忽然一抬脚，被脚下的工具箱绊了下即将要跌倒，生无可恋地倒数着摔倒计时，他以前也经常摔倒在地，自己以为快适应了。没想到这次落入了一个温暖拥抱，陌生又安心的气息缠绕，旁边的机械鸟突地暴躁卡住的声音跟一句“小心”破开了空气直达耳边，金博洋懵在羽生结弦的怀里不敢说话，耳尖却红的彻底。

 

金博洋眨眨眼，屏住呼吸不敢喘气，缓过神来问自己这不是在做梦噢？眼前这个人，是真的。声音是真的，急切是真的，怀抱是真的，夸赞是真的，疑问是真的，笑也是真的。

 

不是做梦不是幻想不是假装。

 

金博洋深呼吸一次贪婪过周围的气息，很快就推开了接住他的羽生结弦，道过谢后他眼睛亮亮地看着羽生结弦，像藏着千万星辉。

 

心满意足。金博洋想。已经足够了。

 

羽生结弦笑着没说话，勾起的嘴角弧度没有下来过。

 

第一次亲密接触，是你跌进我怀里，像落满了无边星辰。


	3. Chapter 3

03.

“嘀嘀——”

“天总——新语音通话，是否接收？”

半梦半醒的状态，大脑还混沌着，浑浑噩噩迷迷糊糊。刚醒一点的金博洋闭眼皱眉裹着格子被转了个身，将脑袋埋进枕头下，不听不听多睡一会。清晨微光透过白格子窗帘洒亮窗下放着的机械支架与轮轴，形成淡淡的边缘轮廓，交接着明与暗。

机械雀的定时闹钟快要响起，开机启动，张开的机械羽翼泛着新上的金漆色，一个扇翅便到空中，往还在床上由着起床气撒娇的金博洋飞去。耳边的机械男音混着一点电流声在不断提醒有人想要通话，金博洋小声“哼”了几句，不情不愿地顶着睡到乱七八糟的头发睡眼惺忪起身，揉着眼睛放空自己几秒钟。

“接。”金博洋哑声道，猜到是谁大清早的给他打电话。近期对方忙到只有在早上去上班空闲的路上才能给他打电话。他可以想象在清晨，天空中巡逻的机械鸟正俯瞰人间，人间是车水马龙，堵车的街道夹杂着彼此起伏的喇叭噪音，还有机械咔咔声，热闹喧嚣，似修理室敲轴打锤的噼里啪啦，一哄而起，久久不散。而对方会开着机械车在拥挤的马路上艰难穿梭，抽空给他拨了一通电话，内心第无数次吐槽过工作单位的不合理不人情制度之后接通语音柔声问他近况。

外面的世界真热闹。金博洋想象幻想后开始向往着新的邻里街尾的风景，觉得外面是暖的，有太阳，有月亮，而他这里有点冷，只有冰凉的铁片，只有单一的线圈。

金博洋顺手按下床头的屋内暖气开关。机械雀恰好飞过来，驾轻就熟地落到他头顶上，轻盈的机身让人感受不到什么重量，重新上过漆的金色鸟喙轻轻地戳着金博洋微微卷起来的毛发，静音期间的机械雀意外地好动，金博洋随它去，看了眼墙上挂着的摇摆机械钟，指针自成角度，时间无声无息慢慢流走。

他又看了看机械钟下新的日历显示，木块上的刻字让他愣了半刻，觉得有什么事情被遗忘掉了，想了半天想不起来，无奈起身洗漱。

“天天吗？才起床？”语音通话那头的金杨接通后问，他调了下语音的音量，“最近有很多工作？”

“还行啦。刚搬过来，不算太多人知道，几次订单都是机械管理局分配给我的。”金博洋用力地摇晃了下脑袋让自己再清醒一点，头上的机械雀立即被摔飞到空中，金博洋抬手抓住飞的不高的机械雀，给它安装了个新研究出来的绿色芯片，微微一笑。

机械雀抖动了下翅膀，金博洋轻轻摸过它歪着的小脑袋，触觉温度不冷。

“搬到这么偏僻都有人来找？”金杨随口提了句，指尖点过腕表，车鸣不停拉起他烦躁的情绪，“我这塞车啊朋友，愁死我了，要是在机械注册局迟到了一分钟就要被扣工资的啊！”

“我真有先见之明。”金博洋咧嘴一笑，语气轻快，低头按下床头一个按键，机械支架端着小镜子到他面前，冲镜子里的自己笑出虎牙，“要不，我下次给你造个机械鸟呗，能超速行驶的那种，保证交警抓不到你。”

“那还不如直接让我到警局那里喝茶吧，听韩聪说他们那里进了新星域里的茶叶，还挺好喝。”金杨缓慢地推着机械车移动了零点五厘米，内心绝望，“可惜我不是什么冒险家，不然机械材料我都包了，造个属于我的机械鸟绰绰有余！”

“你想要的话我真的可以做个给你的。”金博洋诚恳道。

“我不像你啊金少！机械师的钱这么好赚，我这种注册局的底层工作人员，还是继续爱着我的老爷机械车吧。”掌握全星球各种人员资料与登记记录的高层领导人员金杨说的一点都不心虚，“钱都是国家的，我还是认真工作吧。要个机械鸟可得把我积蓄给吃光。”

金博洋小声笑了下，“好吧，你开心就好。”

他转身拖着通话小话筒一路到洗漱间，继续跟金杨聊着日常琐事。

“我跟你说，最近注意点，别轻易出门，我发现最近进北区的外来人员有好几个不对劲的，就身份不容易摸清的那种。你知道的，最近北区负责人还在大竞选，闹的轰轰烈烈沸沸扬扬，很多反动派都冒出来了，动乱了好几次，搞得人心惶惶的，文静都跟我吐槽，最近出勤出的她头秃。”金杨终于脱离了一个十字路口的包围，开着机械车呼呼地飞驰在马路上，他将语音改为耳机模式，声音带着风，有些杂乱。

“嗯……听说矛盾来源是因为有个竞选者主张反对机械师的存在？他们认为机械师什么都会做，很危险……什么的。”金博洋犹豫了下，说完撇嘴洗了把脸。

金杨听出金博洋话语里的微妙情绪，忙道：“这不是因为前几年出了事嘛，就是那个机械师太疯狂了，企图把人的思维加进本身强大的机械里，没想到事情一时暴乱变得不可控，吓得联盟明令禁止机械师不许再造任何攻击性武器，你们这些机械师近几年才……不断有人转行隐退，放弃这个职业。”说到最后，有些惋惜，金杨叹了口气。他是注册局的人，联盟里所有职业的走向都一清二楚，实在觉得这有些遗憾。

“……凭什么。”金博洋听完许久，想起自己设计草图里期望成真的某些机械，用心程度无人知晓，意味不明地嘟囔了句。

“这是有能力的人遭上天嫉妒呢。”金杨安慰他，“没事没事，这个竞选人票数不高，好像还有黑客在给他投票时黑了整个区域网络系统呢，上头已经在处理了，不关我们事。”

唔。金博洋用毛巾擦拭着脸想，干的不错。

“总之这段时间你不要独自一个人出门，没有随身武器，可千万别出门！你可不是那些抗打的冒险家，不能手撕机械啊！”金杨打趣道。

“好好好。我一向只爱待在家里，不怎么出门的，放心。”金博洋点头应道，出了洗漱间准备挑要换的衣服，摸着下巴看着浅蓝色的职业风衣。

金杨倒是在另一头纠结起来，“哎，我知道，你们这些机械师天性喜欢安静，每天对着不说话的铁皮都能待上一天。你也挺宅的，搬家后好像还没怎么出去玩过？”

“你刚刚还让我别轻易出门。”

“两码事。你们这些技术宅都不太爱搭理外界的，其实我觉得吧……”

“觉得什么？”

“有点孤僻了，是不是都沉迷于自己的世界里啊？我看你从小就爱那些玩意，话都不爱说。”

金博洋失笑，“也许吧。”

随后待穿戴好衣服整理过发型，带上专属机械师徽章后，金博洋端详着全身镜子里自己的模样，却忽然有些迷茫。

他不善交际，故而圈子小；他不善言语，故而热衷沉默的齿轮；他不受邀请，故而一身正经也终是困在螺旋之中无人问津。这里可以有乱七八糟的铁圈，也可以是排序有条的修理工具，入目的螺丝钉、扳手、轮轴、机械镜、放远投影……几乎就是他的全部。一旦推开门的陷痕，启动开关，放眼过去可能会是一片漆黑或者空白，没有一条路让他走，没有螺旋梯直通，没有线路图里的清晰标记，没有什么能让他像记忆脑中机械规路一样完全掌握在手，一切未知到令人惶恐。

关闭城门太久，将沉重的铁推开，隔离世界的机械师没有线图，该如何造一条自己的路。

金博洋失落地收起了笑容。有些自暴自弃地放下挑选今天的机械单镜。抬脚没注意，再一次被脚下的机械支架绊倒外地。

“哎——”

“你咋了？！”金杨刚准备说几句关了语音，听到金博洋突然大叫，以为有人开始针对风口浪尖的机械师，紧张兮兮地问，“有人攻击你了？报警！”

“不是！自己摔倒了！没事！”金博洋忙回复金杨，注意到机械钟上的时间，“你快上班吧，晚点聊！”

金杨不放心地又嘱咐了几句，迫于工作压力关了语音，让金博洋有事打电话给他，金博洋“嗯嗯”回应道，示意接收信息完毕。

语音一消失，房间里又归于安静。金博洋轻叹声，干脆趴在地上没动。也不在意自己的衣服有没有被漆油抹脏，反正没人看，今天也依旧是待在自己小屋的一天——好像还有什么事？应该是没改好用电的问题吧，搬来几天，电量负荷太大了，难以维持整个机械屋的运转，经常停电。

噢，原来是这件事。金博洋想完后心安理得地躺平在地，开始发愣。脑里不由自主地想到某个人时，机械雀飞到他旁边抖了抖脑袋。金博洋转头看着它半秒，伸手解了它静音装置。

机械鸟静止了一会，开始叫道：“羽生太厉害啦！”

金博洋“噗嗤”笑出声。机械雀的发音还是带着些滋滋声，不过话语清晰明了，仍然是重复的设置。顺手关上机械雀的语音，不再暴露什么想法，金博洋将这只跟着他快七年的机械雀捧过在手，仔细看了许久。

从他十四岁那年，它就诞生于世间，与现在相比显得青涩的技术，与简单的外表，与满腔的热血，与最初的心愿，与最开始的梦想，与一份不可说的心意，与一个……大概是痴心妄想的人，一同陪着他走过孤独默然的七年。

很短，又很长。短到已经实现了一些愿望，如愿以偿，长到对未来惶惶不安，仍然对一个人念念不忘。

崇拜喜欢的心思还没说出口，却已经主动选择心满意足，金博洋已经不知道到底要如何放置这些情绪与念想，它们似有若无，却实实在在地占满过整个心脏。

好难……金博洋放弃似的捂住脸。他已经跟羽生结弦告别了一个星期，大概没有再见面的可能。要选择的机械师这么多，不一定会只选择到他吧。就算已经认清楚重遇的概率，也还是，不甘心。

不甘心，不甘心。想要不忘的回响，想要最终的答案。

但他以后，还会记得我吗？毕竟冒险家要遇到的人与事这么多，要走的路这么多，要看的风景这么多，纷纷扬扬似繁乱的星辰，要如何找寻认准一个人？金博洋边想边注意到有人过来找他，金色小话筒又飘到他面前。

金博洋：？？？

我记得没有人来预约吧——

“嗨。博洋。”是羽生结弦。

他被噎住似的，愣了半刻。在此时的金博洋听来，这话筒里的声音第一次这么真切过，语调还上扬，轻快似跳动的音符，如汇成曲，以简单几句作谱歌的序幕。

要跟着羽生结弦的语音一起敲醒愣住的金博洋，机械雀撞了撞金博洋的肩膀，后者吓得从地上半起身还没完全反应过来，似刚接通电源的机械一样在缓冲，猛的想起什么，撑起身子快速跑去窗台。机械小屋分为上中下三层，他的房间在最上一层，推开窗台的门可以看到楼下门口的人，只是他平时懒得开，这是第一次——第一次，他主动打开一扇窗，要看来寻他的人。

金博洋低头往下看去，正好与闻声抬头的羽生结弦对视，他脑袋一懵。

“羽生？！你、你、你怎么来了？”

“来接你啊！”羽生结弦笑，“说好今天要带你出去玩的，你不是说过搬家后没怎么逛过吗？一起吗？”

金博洋听罢狠狠地深呼一口气，终于记起来在处理机械订单下被遗忘的事情，那天羽生结弦的邀请，作为修好云船的回报，诚心邀请他一起出去玩，所有开支都由对方付。

真要命噢——金博洋紧张地抚着右眼处戴着的简单低调的机械镜，工作久了他右眼近视，一般都会戴上单镜出门，怪不得今天鬼使神差地选了这款，原来自己潜意识是知道要出门？

接收心频率的速度真的太慢了，他要加速。

他看着楼下笑眯眯的羽生结弦，脑海内莫名其妙地以读过的少儿读物为脑补冒出几句话来。

从前有个小王子，一直待在机械城堡，从来不愿意到外面与别人接触，过得孤独又寂寞。直到有一天，有位年轻的勇者未披战袍，未握长剑，就此越过荆棘万水，向小王子而来。他高声问，你要不要跟我一起走？

为什么？小王子问，这里挺好的。

勇者看着这高高的城墙铁壁，摇头，这里这么冷，你不看看外面的太阳吗？

为什么要看？小王子疑惑。

因为很暖和。勇者答。

因为人这一生一定要有一刻鼓起勇气，拥抱炙热。

现在——

金博洋转身下楼。

现在有人就要带他走了。

终于有人来接他了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章排版有点问题，抱歉，但我懒得改了……（）

04.

见到博洋之前，羽生结弦跟无良崇人在堵车。

 

“……流浪到恒星域的那段时间，周围安静的可怕，空荡荡的就只剩下我一个人，那时我就在想……”

 

话音刚落，羽生结弦因刹车惯性身体往前倾了下，机械轿车停了下来，鸣笛声一时四起，吵闹不断，机械鸟飞跃长空，眼前不远处的红绿灯依旧在尽职尽责地闪烁着，卡住忙碌的街道马路。旁边驾驶座上的无良崇人下意识地再次确认羽生结弦有没有系好安全带，收到后者笑眯眯的回复。

 

“放心，我只是太久没回来，不会忘记在车上还要系好安全带的。”羽生结弦说，转了视线抬头看着天空，“在天上飞累了，在地上也很好。”

 

无良崇人听完这句话，迷之觉得羽生结弦就像在说“当神仙当累了下凡玩玩也可以的”。他定了几秒，被自己的幻想逗笑，感应到羽生结弦投来的疑问目光，他摆摆手示意无事。

 

“我是怕我一个急刹车你没系好安全带，直接撕碎我这车窗飞出去。”无良崇人开着羽生结弦的玩笑，忍俊不禁。

 

“我可没这么厉害呐。”羽生结弦配合似的瞪大眼睛说。

 

“星球上最无畏的勇士、最受欢迎的冒险家，难道不是什么都能做到吗？”

 

“……都是谣言呢，我怎么可能什么都会。”

 

“原来羽生结弦真的不能撕开机械车。”

 

“羽生结弦连自行车都不会。”

 

无良崇人哈哈大笑。羽生结弦无奈的耸肩，继续道：“不知道哪家记者报道的，总是把我说的太夸张了，我都不好意思告诉他们，其实我最想当的是——”

 

“甜点师？”

 

“是机械师！”羽生结弦笑着反驳。

 

“啊呀，这肯定是想要属于自己的机械鸟想疯了。”无良崇人摇头，暂时放开方向盘，将双手放到脑袋后枕上去，看着堵着水泄不通的车流，“你可以找个机械师潜心学学，大概……学个十几年，嗯，估计梦想成真。”

 

羽生结弦轻叹息，“机械师确实难学，毕竟从古至今涌现多少能人巧匠，光是书籍类都已经有了一整个图书馆，何况其他机械模型实战呢？”

 

“可惜，人才难得。”无良崇人习惯了羽生结弦动不动就谈论深刻问题的毛病，顺着话题道，“我说你该不是真的动过这个念头吧？”

 

“你猜。”羽生结弦调皮地眨眨眼睛。

 

深知羽生结弦钟爱冒险并一直为此奋斗许诺终此事业到一生的无良崇人打算当无事发生过，开开玩笑也没什么不好，这位出色的冒险行家总是会认真考虑他的未来，认知清楚，这一点不容置疑。他撇撇嘴想到那个未完的话题，问道：“你说你流浪那会，发生了什么？”

 

羽生结弦被问的有些懵，缓了会才反应过来，“啊，那个。”

 

“你在想什么？”无良崇人问。

 

“我在想，这是不是就像被抛弃一样，在无边无际的空旷的无人问津的地方，孤独地仿佛要死去。”羽生结弦放柔了语气，微微笑道，“有时我们这些孑然一身一意孤行的冒险家，总是会遇到奇奇怪怪的人，想一些奇奇怪怪的事情。”

 

无良崇人听完不知道该回什么。

 

每个人都像一颗孤独的星球，活在宇宙之中，荒芜或热闹，敏感或从容，有的会逃离出星系的规划区域，隐藏在银河之外；有的会大大方方地出现在世人视野中，供万人称赞。但不归属任何一个发现它们的人，也不被一厢情愿的命名束缚，它流浪在尘世之外、万里夜里，不知来处，不归去路。

 

孤独一人在孤独的星域里，只剩下茫然的灵魂，无处安放。

 

迫切需要到人群中么？渴望回到人海里么？回来时接触到的微醺暖意让人眷恋。像一滴水归入大海，虽同类相融，却无异于中。

 

羽生结弦好想知道一个答案。想知道他到底需不需要回来。哪怕在外孤单到绝望，无人知晓到窒息，回来难道就能逃离那种感觉吗？

 

他实在抑制不住想起这几天联盟开会的事情。

 

联盟的最高领袖亲自下场向他表示崇高谢意，感激他为联盟提供发现的新资源与材料，赞叹新星域独特的美丽，客套话几句过后，邀请他的是一堆恼人费心的应酬与无需夸张的酒宴，舞会、巡回、发布会、记者媒体报道，即将要公开宣扬，大肆铺张，都被羽生结弦委婉拒绝并表态没有必要。

 

“没有你，我们可能都没有原料造出我们的家园！”有位政客私下急忙拦住他说道，“羽生先生，真的不考虑跟我们合作吗？”

 

“对不起，为什么要与你们合作？”

 

“只有你这种冒险家，才能给我们带来更多的新的有利可挖的资源，相信我，我们绝对可以一本万利，万事无忧。”

 

“你觉得我会答应？”

 

政客被反问住，一脸不解。羽生结弦看着他，眼底没有笑意，他猜到对方在想什么。

 

——这世上哪里会有人拒绝一劳永逸的事。

 

除去国家的请求呼吁，自然有其他有权有势的人蠢蠢欲动。羽生结弦不知道到底有多少官员、高知、名流、富商和政客正期望与他这个自由者长期合作并互取利益，他扫视过会议室里那一群西装革履一派正经的人，心里几分了然。

 

在别的星域可以见到各种各样新奇事与新生物，千奇百怪无所不有，有传闻温和的矮人国也有恶意立见的兽族星，但原来还是人类最擅长伪装。尸位素餐、欲望横流，到底谁是诚心诚意为国家办事为人民谋策，谁是借着冠冕堂皇的借口暗自谋利，羽生结弦看不出，也不想看。

 

一心想以一己之力造福人类，非要扯上那些无止境的金钱与交易，要陷入到无法解脱吗？

 

他不可能没有欲望与所需，但一定不是这些糟糕的东西。羽生结弦告辞临走时出于礼貌接过了那位政客的名片，回家后了解了那人的个人信息以及相关事件，发现对方是北区竞选的候选人，在滑下屏幕看到对方的宣言后，皱着眉把名片丢进了垃圾桶。

 

再次反对机械师们的存在？支持冒险家们自由选择？以打压一切不可控不可知所谓谣传暴力的因素就是为人们排除异己？

 

拉黑。

 

“想到什么事了这么好笑？”无良崇人看向半天不说话独自一人沉思的羽生结弦，问道。对方心情颇好地回看他。

 

羽生结弦刚刚想起那些事情，脑海里就有一个人的名字跟着某些关键字一同蹦出来，无限循环直到浮现出许多想法。不知道为什么，总觉得想起那个人，心情就会变得特别好，也许是因为照片上的可爱虎牙？还是因为那天跌落进他怀里对方身上意外好闻的淡淡漆油味？还是因为浮躁的心能跟着那个人专注模样敲打机械的声音随之平静，还是因为惊鸿一瞥那个人绝妙的机械，从此百转千回，契合齿轮正中此心，迟迟不忘。

 

还是因为那个人在珍视他的机械船模型，原来也珍视过他这个人吗。

 

这个答案也想知道。有的人一眼就似合心意，一眼就觉得命中注定早该见一面，一眼就觉得是必然的重逢。羽生结弦看着车上的时间显示，快到约好的时间，车流仍然卡机，像不符合的齿轮，没有任何滚动的迹象。

 

“快迟到了啊。”羽生结弦苦恼地叹气，想了会解决方案，观察过周围的路，抬手按下肩膀上琥珀色的贴片路途导航的开关，解下安全带跟无良崇人道，“这里停的地方不算危险，我可以下车跑过去找博洋。”

 

这几天羽生结弦整天“博洋”、“博洋”的口型练习，已经习以为常的无良崇人内心偷偷翻个白眼，这提起名字的频率快让他左耳进右耳出。他知道金博洋先生是个优秀的机械师，但他从来没想过也不敢想，羽生结弦原来已经对金博洋一见钟情了？？

 

一向对人温和疏离、对外高贵冷艳的羽生结弦先生打破人设打的不要这么狠哦。

 

啊，有些事情说不定会像龙卷风一样令人避之不及不知所措呢。

 

“希望你闯红灯的时候不要把我的驾照搬出来。”无良崇人面无表情地跟要下车的羽生结弦道。

 

“我们不会在警局相见的。”羽生结弦信誓坦坦，微笑着关了车门。

 

因为你们今天要一直待一块是吗。无良崇人内心呵呵一笑冷静握住方向盘继续待着。在无意瞥过自己手边的小礼盒时突然反应过来，自己给金博洋送的小礼物——上次云船的报酬，他私底下想给金博洋的五星好评。

 

“羽生！我忘了让你带上我的礼物了！”无良崇人点开自己的手机连上了羽生结弦移动的接收器，怕奔跑的羽生结弦听不清，高声道。

 

奔跑中的冒险家显然听的清好友的话，羽生结弦理所当然地回道：“没事，以后有的是机会，自己的礼物当然要自己亲手送。”

 

怕不是故意忽略的吧？无良崇人想起羽生结弦之前明明有提及过礼物的问题，突然憋屈。

 

故意的，他故意的。无良崇人想。不想被拜托送别人的东西就直说嘛，他又不是不懂。

 

亲自送礼物这种机会羽生都牢牢把握住了，他能怎么办。无良崇人想起羽生结弦早早就跟他列好礼物清单，标好地图目的地，恍然大悟过来。

 

咦，要是今天没有塞车，那我岂不是要变成第三个人？原来都是他算好的？无良崇人细思恐极，很想拉黑羽生结弦。


	5. Chapter 5

05.

提问，与偶像近距离接触是什么感觉？ 

金博洋：大概是发电机过热的感觉。 

那跟偶像一起待一天讨论人生理想呢？ 

那大概人生就此圆满了吧。 

出门前的金博洋做了几个深呼吸平复情绪，按下紧张，感受到心脏跳动的频率高到耳边砰砰砰作响，好像十几只机械锤运转程序敲打脑袋，毫无规律一通乱来，将人打懵。羽生结弦的话还在耳畔回旋，每一句话都无比清晰，每个字他都认识，却仍然让他觉得难以置信不可思议。 

像在拼图，把那个人所有的话拼起来，完整的画面确实有他。 

这几天是拜过锦鲤？怎么什么好事都落在我身上似的……尽管他最近只是遇见了羽生结弦。金博洋还有心思纳闷回想这几天自己做的事情，沉迷机械轮件一天到晚只知研究、两耳不闻窗外事的技术宅似乎没有多余的脑内空间来放其他无关紧要的琐事。 

一颗心本已经规分好了区域，七分给作一生动力支撑的机械，两分给世上人与人间事，最后一分…… 

开门一眼见到羽生结弦的金博洋呼吸停滞一秒。 

最后一分，有待落定。落定之后，再不可移。 

遇见一个人就是好事情。 

嘴角止不住地上扬，弧度压不下来，金博洋忙低头查看自己的淡蓝外衣有没有被弄脏，抬手状似无意的抚过刘海，跳动的心堪堪抓稳，放平，却始终不敢正视正冲他笑着的羽生结弦。目光紧随跟着他从身后飞出来的机械雀，谁知机械雀飞着飞着就带着他的视线移到羽生结弦身上，惹得金博洋在心里怒其不争地谴责正绕着羽生结弦歪头歪脑飞着的雀儿。 

我什么时候给你设置的程序？怎么这么容易就跟其他人走了？ 

就算——就算你记忆程序里的唯一一句话，有关他。 

“早上好。”羽生结弦跟向他走过来的金博洋挥着手打招呼，看着空中的机械雀结束观察报告完毕似的往回飞到金博洋的肩膀上，有些羡慕地抿嘴微笑。 

 

“……早上好。”金博洋愣过一笑，说过后又不知道该说些什么，他以为羽生结弦那天约他出来玩是开玩笑的——毕竟，说的话太容易出口，实现其实有万般阻挠，没有谁必须要为一个人做出成真承诺，因此便不会作太多期望。 

更何况……对方万众瞩目，他在人群万呼里不曾出声，如匆匆过客一般，未曾奢想回望一眼。 

金博洋听金杨说过，冒险家们目光长远，敢于挑战未知突破极限，向来看得多接触的多想的多。他们踏过泥潭沼泽，跃过黑夜星河，看过万里长风，行过千里迢迢，能在流光里真正入他们眼的人少之又少，能在岁月里真正被记住的寥寥无几，一群头也不回只顾着眼前看往前奔跑的人们，不留恋身外物，果敢也固执，如何才能让他们停下步伐驻足凝视呢。 

除非遇到一件改变一生的事，或者一个改变一生的人。 

那会是谁。 

“因为今天堵车，所以来的有些晚，实在不好意思。”羽生结弦微鞠躬向金博洋道歉，金博洋摆摆手以示没关系，他自己还压根忘了这件事呢，要道歉的也应该是他。 

也许是在想象中一件事发生的概率太低，会被大脑自动忽略，选择遗忘也好以为玩笑也罢，始终是不敢随意揣测，也不敢打赌，忽而惊喜一来，便觉得恍若如梦，恍若清醒。 

羽生结弦看着发愣的金博洋，不禁觉得有趣。在你心里我到底是什么位置，才会让你觉得这一切都反应不过来，才会出乎你的意料。 

他想起被对方细心安放好的自己的星空机械船模型，忍不住地开始胡思乱想。见过这么多人与事，猜中一个人心思的难度有多高？ 

“博洋。”羽生结弦轻声开口，坦然说出这两个被他一直存在心里的字，发现金博洋好像没听懂一样没回应，又叫了一声，“博洋？” 

“……啊？”金博洋终于反应回来，迟钝得如同废旧难运转的机械鸟，听清羽生结弦真的在在叫他，喊的还是算得上亲昵的字，小声回道：“……嗯，我在。” 

话一说出口却在心里哀叹，别发愣了金博洋，羽生结弦，确实，没错，真的，在喊着你的名字，你必须要有所回应，你必须清醒回来。 

“唔，我想问，你有什么想去玩的地方吗？”羽生结弦点开自己的琥珀色贴片导航，手指几番下落翻转屏中画面，一条条道路交叉纵横逐渐浮现在眼前，地图缓冲完毕，他抬眸看向金博洋问道。 

“我刚搬过来这里，不太熟……”金博洋歉意地挠挠脑袋，想了想回道：“随便哪里都可以！” 

“我也刚回来，这里的街道大多都重建翻新了，我才更新过数据库，不太懂。”羽生结弦笑，干脆关了导航，示意金博洋跟他走，“总不能当一个路痴跟着导航迷茫半天吧，要相信一个冒险家天生的方向感。” 

他转身向金博洋诚恳邀请，“请问这位优秀的机械师愿意带着他可爱的机械雀跟我走吗？” 

相信我吗？ 

如果我执意一个方向，纵使是一切未知即使是路途未明，仍想要你跟我一同探险一同前往，你会答应吗？ 

金博洋毫不犹豫地回答：“好啊。” 

“你不怕我们真的迷路吗？”羽生结弦失笑，有些诧异金博洋不假思索的回答。 

“没事，我还带了指南针。”挑眉示意自己还备着一个小箱子，专属机械师的腰带上还挂着一把小扳手，金博洋咧嘴一笑。羽生结弦看了半天，稍稍怀疑金博洋出门是不是可以直接拿着扳手跟图谋不轨的人对着干一架。 

“机械师都这么有趣？”羽生结弦笑问。 

“并不都是吧……”金博洋不好意思地笑，“也许我是特别的？” 

你是特别的。这句话羽生结弦没说出口，只是笑，却在心里认认真真地说过一遍，两遍。 

你是特别的。 

两个人并肩开始穿街走巷，随意聊聊天随心而行。一对夫妇带着咿呀学语的孩童从身边路过，小孩好奇地看着难得一见走在大马路上的机械师，万分惊讶地盯着金博洋肩膀上的机械雀，金博洋注意到小孩的目光，报以善意微笑。忽的行驶过来的机械车重车轮捏碎一个易拉罐，咔的作响，小孩旁边的父亲吓得立即回头看了一眼金博洋，旁边的羽生结弦分明看出来对方眼里些许的敌意。 

政客开始自己的演讲，激情慷慨是即将踏入禁区的讯号，暗中散发的传单海报上意有所指地给机械师贴上危险的标签，宣扬所谓的理念与主张，手握一把火，企图要将当年的动乱灰烬同现政的剑拔弩张燃烧殆尽，刺激群众敏感多疑的神经。 

“联盟明令禁止机械师携带任何机械枪支与武器。”金博洋淡淡开口，“所以，我只能如此啦。” 

“我觉得提出这条规则的人实在是个没什么头脑的人。”羽生结弦语气里透出不满，但也不想多说，只是提及几句，“有本事不要借助机械享受工作的便利，如果要遏制，当初就不该让它诞生。” 

金博洋听罢一怔，随即道：“但那是不可能的。” 

它现在已经萌发，即将要成参天大树，不可抵挡。 

“是的那不可能。”羽生结弦笑着赞同，“这世上没有假设，没有如果，我所说的所有不曾实现的都可以随风而去，所以，这世界不可能没有机械存在，人类从决定这条路开始，就不可能回头。” 

“我只希望这条路的尽头不是荒芜。”金博洋也笑，却只是提了下嘴角。他抚了一下右眼的机械镜，想看清认清周围的风景。 

眼前是清晰的，明亮的，有条不紊，合理成章。 

羽生结弦看着略微失落的金博洋，停了下来，他说：“再荒芜我们也可以让它生花，结草，成一片生机。” 

金博洋不语。 

“给你看点有趣的吧。”羽生结弦转移话题，“无良前辈本来给你准备了一个小礼物，但因为堵车，没办法亲自带给你。” 

“太客气了……”金博洋咋舌，“我只是做好了我的工作。” 

“不，你还把我的云船从头到尾给修理打造了一次，我很感激。”羽生结弦诚意道，“所以接下来我也有礼物给你。” 

随即他从口袋里拿出一袋小花种，将其倒在手心，摸出一心形花种，开口道：“这是我从一颗新星寻到的新奇品种。” 

将花种紧紧握在手心，羽生结弦让金博洋闭眼默数十秒，后者不解，但还是照做。 

“世上无奇不有，也无奇不在，你要相信特别的总会有它存在的理由和使命。” 

羽生结弦示意金博洋张开眼睛，看看惊喜。一朵小花自手心里怒放而生，热烈且富有生机，白色的花瓣层层叠叠，纯粹圣洁，独特夺目。 

“这是？！”金博洋吃惊地看着羽生结弦手里的花，说不出话，他第一次看到如此特别又漂亮的花，不，不对，关键是这朵花自手心而生，太神奇了—— 

“神奇吗？”羽生结弦也看着这朵花笑眯眯地道，随后一扬手将它挥到空中，白花幻影一般消逝在眼前，再无踪迹可寻。 

“这种花传闻接触手心就能生长，故而也叫掌中花。一眼一瞬，永恒难忘。特罗族人一般用来祷告祈祷，期许祝福与美好的。” 

“可它会消逝……”金博洋怔怔道。 

“消逝的只是形，心意是不会变的。”羽生结弦将一袋小花种放到金博洋手里，“浮现出来的是你的愿望，但要真正实现，只能握紧手心，抓到眼前一切。” 

眼前是虚无幻影镜花水月，任其美好仍是无动于衷，心中的念想若是坚定不移，哪怕消逝，无论如何都能无惧无畏。 

“第一个礼物，祝福你，博洋。”羽生结弦微笑，“跟你相遇是好事情，这是我用了一朵掌中花后带给我的好运气。” 

金博洋小心翼翼地接过那袋花种，听羽生结弦说完后，认真地看着对方。 

是的。好事情。当幻花如梦散去，手心握紧是真切，是凭证，是温度。 

“谢谢。”金博洋轻声回道，“很高兴遇见你。” 

但你不知道我其实很早以前就开始期待这一天，幻想过的第一句话的确会是这一句。只是这迟到太久了，那时我真以为就此别过。 

我很早很早就见过你了，在你不知道的时候。多的是，你不知道的事情啊。 

金博洋在心里为自己叹气。


	6. Chapter 6

06.

“嗯……你会遇到奇奇怪怪的事吗？”

 

不知不觉黄昏落幕，逐时暗淡的天色只剩最后一条灿光横在地平线上，渐变色调在不断变化晕染，成高楼大厦铁壁城市里独特瑰丽的一道风景。一天下来金博洋跟着羽生结弦走过很多地方，穿过很多条小巷，听他讲过在星域里遇到的趣事奇人， 那些奇幻绚丽、美妙特别的故事是银河长空里的璀璨星辰，闪着光引人向往、期待，幻想着会有那么一天破开猎风直上九重，到未知的、充满奇想的世界里一探究竟。

 

从小没出过什么远门的金博洋确是渴望着外面的世界。他希望能遇到很多稀奇古怪的人与事，见见荒芜里的掌中花和传闻里的影中人，也许还能找到新的机械原料和新的动力资源来支持构想很久的机械技术，总之他想，人生一定要有一个时刻去闯荡去探险。过去的平淡岁月生活琐事就像他手里灯下特制不锈的螺丝钉，每一个都是习以为常的平整严谨，待将细件贴合进去，流逝岁月完整生命后启动新生，却不断重复，重复。

 

而总该会有人出现在一个人的生命里，打破这种重复。

 

“会遇到有特别多特别多难以置信的事情，待在地上简直是在限制我们的想象力呢。”羽生结弦思索几秒，抬手比划形容“特别多”是什么概念，金博洋看的想笑，对方一本正经认真解释的样子实在过分好看又可爱，目光忍不住多停留几分，好奇心使金博洋继续问羽生结弦。

 

“特罗族人是什么样子的？”

 

“像传闻里的小精灵？耳朵尖尖的，会做各种花蜜甜饼和花蜜蛋糕，以甜为食，据说吃了会觉得幸福。”

 

“影中人只在影子里出现？他们是做什么的？”

 

“大概是暗夜里的杀手吧，那个星域仍然是封建君王制度，需要维持统治之类的。”

 

“有巨人国这样的存在吗？我看过普鲁申科前辈的自述小传有提到，很好奇。”

 

“唔，我没有见到，现在的降落点还是随机的，不过普鲁申科前辈的确有见过！不久前我才见到他！”

 

“有发现什么新的动力资源吗？科研界刚出了一个构想，我还不太清楚……噢……抱歉，我忘了，事关联盟，要保密的。”

 

“的确不能说呢。不过我也不太了解，因为资源一旦上交，一切都只能归属于联盟，其他人不能过问。”

 

“你偶尔也会跟其他冒险家一起聊聊天吗？像我们现在这样，谈谈很多有意思的经历。”

 

“会呀，也会交换礼物什么的，我曾经收到过一整块蜂蜜味的饼干，是一位发现了熊星的朋友给我的。”

 

“听起来真可爱……”

 

“天外之地，都是不可思议。”

 

“……真好啊。”金博洋抬头看着巡逻展翅高飞、自由自在的机械鸟，忽的感叹，眼神里都是羡慕。

 

都是他未曾接触过的，天空的另一面。

 

羽生结弦注意到金博洋失落的表情，觉得自己似乎说了不太对的事。联盟目前只向职业冒险家开放星域通行证，为了维护星球秩序，暂时不允许其他职业者随意来往其他星域，故而只有职业冒险家才能接触到居住星球以外的世界，身为机械师的金博洋也许只能听他说那些奇妙的故事，难以亲眼得见。

 

能造出精妙绝伦的机械鸟，任其高飞翱翔，却抓不住天边一朵云。

 

羽生结弦忽然有些难过，“抱歉……”

 

“呃，不必感到抱歉。毕竟不是每个人都能当冒险家的。”金博洋摆手笑，他知道冒险家需要面临什么，又需要多大的毅力与勇气。不想话题往古怪的方向发展，金博洋赶紧换了语气，“谢谢你今天带我出来玩，还跟我分享了很多有趣的事情，你、我，我可以回你一个礼物吗？”

 

“嗯？”羽生结弦挑眉不解，“回礼？”

 

“我没什么好玩的东西给你，但，我可以给你造一个。”金博洋继续道，指着肩膀上乖巧站着的机械雀，谈及自己擅长的领域，语调都变得轻松愉快，“什么都可以，天上飞的，地下游的，跑的跳的，你想要的，都行。”

 

一个人自信的时候，是闪闪发光的，当他说起自己喜欢做的擅长的有能力做到完美的事情，眼里的光会让人移不开眼，心脏似被点燃般发烫。羽生结弦在入夜里侧头看着在跟他仔细解释能造什么的金博洋，像是被什么击中一样，让他忍不住将目光放的温柔。

 

人们总是在要求妙手的机械师做出各种各样异想天开的机械以满足他们无尽的想象力，但羽生结弦在遇见金博洋之前，还没见到过一个机械师信誓坦坦毫无畏惧地跟他说，你想要什么，都可以为你造出来。

 

“只要我想？”羽生结弦问。

 

做好了心理准备，了解过羽生公开过的愿望与猜想，金博洋甚至已经想好要怎么给对方造一只巨型飞船，连日程都开始提上来，尽管凭一己之力造一只机械船还是天方夜谭，机械师更多倾向于设计细节大局与维修维护上，但金博洋总会试试的。

 

总会为羽生结弦试试的。

 

“那我想要一只小蜜蜂。”

 

“……小，蜜蜂？”金博洋听罢愣住几秒，在得到羽生结弦肯定的回答与点头后，开始深思人生。

 

“怎么了？不行吗？”羽生结弦看沉思的金博洋的表情，疑惑开口。

 

“不、不是。”金博洋忙回，“我只是觉得……”

 

有点过于简单……好像表现不出来自己的技术？金博洋在心里默念。

 

“我很喜欢你这只机械雀，它太可爱了。”羽生结弦解释道，直话直说，“很羡慕。”

 

通人性的机械雀在话音刚落时愉悦似的扇动翅膀飞跃到空中，亲昵般飞到羽生结弦面前用金色鸟喙轻啄他的肩膀。

 

喜欢吗……金博洋捕捉到这两个字，不动声色地快速瞥过一眼在跟机械雀互动的羽生结弦，最后收回目光低眸微笑，将这两个字虔诚地放进心里的某个角落。

 

“没问题。”金博洋冲羽生结弦眨眼一笑。

 

羽生结弦还以为金博洋嫌自己幼稚，听到回应后松了口气重新笑开，“我很期待。”

 

“砰！”

 

天空中毫无预兆地爆发出绚丽致极的烟花雨，稍纵即逝的灿烂，惊艳不过一瞬。金博洋还没反应过来今天是什么日子，怎么突然放起了烟花，不由得联想到白天碾过易拉罐的那突兀声响，路人有些冰冷的眼神和冲到眼前的政客宣传横幅，借着烟花爆声，在震耳欲聋里长长叹息过。

 

白天里还听见过有人私下传着的政客荒谬的演说，似乎有什么动向支撑着那位政客继续反对机械师存在的言论，认为其可有可无，甚至连失业后都为其想好出路，听的金博洋哭笑不得又倍感难受。

 

多年前那次机械暴乱事件仍然是一个埋在群众心里的定时炸弹，合同着近期有人故意为之的机械故障事件联想，以及曾有一段时间机械行业垄断经济交易的历史，已经能在正激烈竞选的北区里嗅到不寻常的气息。

 

风雨欲来，必定要有所大变。

 

但除了出门因为一眼看到机械镜的存在提醒身份，偶尔会被异样目光注视以外，金博洋暂时不想理会这些远离平民百姓的竞选的事情，也没有能力管。他只能祈祷保住自己的职业，别让他无所可依。时代改变的时刻，并不是人人都会是英勇的使者或英雄，

 

等今夜过去，一天似一瞬的快乐就要消失。他仍然会是那个躲在小屋里的机械师，对着不会说话冰冰凉却胜过万千的机械们谈论心情，偶尔念念某个人，听着金杨的日常问候与出门告诫，盯着报纸上政客的选票走向猜测一下工作未来，想象着新的技术发展，开发脑洞奇思妙想造点东西，就依旧平平淡淡地度过一天又一天，一夜又一夜。

 

迟钝的机械师感知不到会有哪些变化。

 

“烟花挺漂亮。”金博洋忽的出声感叹，羽生结弦看完烟花，听罢金博洋的话，皱着眉尝试将刚刚偷瞄到的金博洋的神情连接白天的事情想了下，知晓深夜会让人无端惆怅，又回想起联盟开会的那些事，颇为无奈。他转身问对方，“博洋见过萤火虫吗？”

 

烟花散落成雨的火花在夜空里飘落，像那被暖风吹开的萤火虫，微弱却亮。

 

“听过，还没见过。”金博洋老实回答，下一刻就听见羽生结弦道。

 

“萤火虫是好看。”

 

羽生结弦从口袋里摸出一只水晶瓶，透亮澄澈无暇，看不出里面到底装了什么，他打开盖子后小心捏过一小堆细沙似的东西，一扬手，顿时满天繁星尽显，浪漫多情。

 

“但漫天的星星，你要不要看？”

 

金博洋瞪大双眼看着眼前这漂亮的星光碎屑，说不出话来。他看着在星辰里微笑的羽生结弦，对方叹口气向他走来。

 

“第二个礼物，博洋。星中沙。”羽生结弦温和地说道，“来自尼亚星精灵们的问候，看到此景的人，会永远幸福。”

 

“好漂亮……”金博洋喃喃自语，忽而勉强笑道，“太贵重了，我怕我拿不起这些美丽的东西。”

 

“送你的是我的祝福，要好好接受呀。”

 

“谢谢……”

 

“那就做好小蜜蜂来交换吧。”阅过许多事许多人，第一次有一种想在一个终点等一个人的想法。羽生结弦暗自摸索着这种感觉，上前轻轻拥抱着怔住的金博洋，鼓励道，“加油啊博洋，我在等你。”

 

金博洋感受着这礼节性的拥抱温度，几下砰乱笑开落定后沉默点头回应，这如果是一场梦，他想，清醒过后他也能坦然自若。往后他无数次回想起这个夜晚，心头的焰烬就会复燃而生。

 

以后再发生什么事情，好歹曾经有人给予他勇气面对。

 

哪怕不尽人意。


	7. Chapter 7

07.

扭动车钥匙的时候卡了下，机械车抗议似的鸣起笛，金杨有些烦躁地拍了拍二代机械车的车头，后想起拍坏了就要换车，忙收回手长腿一跨重新启动引擎。

 

哎，他又不是金博洋，一年收入够买好几十辆机械车，每天从五百平方米的大床上起来（博洋：别乱说…），要面对两百个机械女仆（博洋：我没有…），实在是令人羡慕嫉妒啊。

 

“又在感叹二代机不好用？”

 

日光灿烂，万里无云，彭程抱着一叠文件从机械注册局大楼里走出来，抬手挡着光线眯着眼适应，低头看见正准备走人的金杨。今日来天气越来越炎热，人容易无来由的暴躁。近几天的联盟会议上的气氛就跟火药桶一样一点就炸，一触即发。事关整个星球的发展，每个人各抒己见，不愿意退后妥协半步，政治博弈开始，经济一直是绕不开的话题。

 

“没办法，这几年机械技术更新的太快了，老年人要跟不上了。”金杨闻声抬头，点头示意后无奈耸肩。

 

彭程噗嗤一笑，“能载我吗？”

 

“我还没被开过罚单，可以试一试。”

 

“哎算啦，今天下班我跟小雨打算去看个电影约个会，就不跟你走了。”彭程笑弯了眉眼，又挑眉问道，“你去哪？”

 

“去天天家。他刚搬家到附近，我还没去拜访过呢。”金杨边说边按下开关启动透明防护层，将自己的文件资料投进车箱里，无意瞄到上面的黑色字样时目光一沉，撇着嘴将箱子关上。

 

“关于新动力资源的投入与研究方案报备”，那上面写到。封面被扯过，皱了一角。

 

“天天……”彭程念着金博洋的小名，忽而收起了笑容，“是打算看看他有没有被警告吗？”

 

“嗯。最近外来人员多，又出了好几件机械突发事件，总有人会特意煽动情绪敌视机械师。”金杨郁闷地捏着鼻梁轻声道，“今天开会不是让我们多注意些吗？我得确认身边有没有这些烦心事。”

 

彭程听完沉默了几秒，觉得自己怀里的资料开始变得沉重起来，让她有些想放开。

 

人与机械之间的隔阂就像一座冰山，早在出世之时便形成，隐藏在冰川山河之下的暗潮汹涌，如今只是表露出一角，爆发的时机正在酝酿，迟早会掀起惊涛骇浪。

 

难以避免，不可逃避。冰冷的机械与人的温度，无论如何都无法完美契合出新的灵魂。这就是世人的认知，也是惶恐所在。

 

毕竟机械时代才延续了一百年，相比其他时段，这个时代年轻、充满未知与可能，同时也难以琢磨透彻，对比脆弱的血肉，无情强势的机械让人们崇拜依赖，却不敢完全信任。

 

彭程不自觉想起今天去警局拿文件见到的一个报案人手背上的那道狰狞扭曲的疤痕。对方说是被失控的机械服务员突然发狂弄伤的，铜片铁器尽管缝合密紧贴切，仍然可以轻易划开血管与神经。彭程那时盯着那道疤许久，隐隐觉得哪里不对劲。

 

但她抬头看着那几个同样到警局报案的、宣称被机械击伤的人，在他们的眼神里读到了浮现出来的恐惧。

 

纵使如今的一切都渗透进了滚轴与齿轮，也还是消不掉潜伏的担忧。人类感性又敏锐，天生的自我保护要让他们弓着背拿起枪，对准任何伤害到他们的人。

 

从一定意义上来说，人都是胆小者。敢去尝试新的东西，却不敢坦然接受后果。心安理得表面做戏与机械友好相处，一旦伤害到自身利益，就撕破脸皮，企图压制扼杀被他们亲手造出来的工具、曾视为好友的守护者。

 

“那个麦克到底想要做什么。”彭程皱着眉，提起那位借着宣传逐渐上位的政客，喃喃自语，“如果他致力想要让机械师无路可走，简直就是在改革，我们好不容易才到了今天这个和平的年代，还在发展，怎么可能忽略机械师的存在！”

 

“错了。你忘了吗？”金杨出声打断彭程，解释道，“准确来说，联盟的专业机械师主要是为职业冒险家提供机械船和机械鸟的维修护理改装服务，现在我们这些身边的机械设备完全可以到机械管理局找专门的机械护理师。”

 

“这么比喻吧。”金杨伸出手指比了个“1”的手势，”每一个冒险家要是有一只船坏掉了，除了专业机械师能够帮他维护修理，就没有其他人能够处理好这种事，所以一对一，只要冒险家的船有事，就一定会需要专业机械师。”

 

“毕竟专业机械师已经是机械时代里唯一在机械方面全能的职业了，如果冒险家想要新船可以去买，但是如果要用很久并且要合自己的心意与行程的话，就只能绑定专业机械师，目前来说大概是时代所趋，只能这样。”

 

“而现在星球的发展离不开外星域的新资源与材料，冒险家归属联盟，云游所得到的其他东西可以归自己或者卖去黑市，但涉及动力资源就要上交不得私藏。因此联盟与星球不得不暂时依赖冒险家，为了科研和经济，他们看的比我们都清楚。”

 

“那么，麦克之所以会提出那种意见……是因为他找到了不需要冒险家的资源也能顺利发展的东西？”彭程沉思许久，猜测道。

 

“但他说的是，不需要机械师。”金杨提醒彭程注意这方面，“也就是说，在冒险家能够找到的星域里已经有动力资源足够支撑现代机械的运转，甚至能够代替机械师的维护与特制的轮轴，继续支持机械船的更新换代。”

 

能够代替机械师，不必再花费巨额的人工费用与材料费，甚至有可能实现永动，那到底该是怎样的难以想象梦寐以求的动力资源。

 

“在开玩笑吗？怎么可能会有这种东西存在？”彭程摇摇头，叹道。

 

金杨听罢一笑，又想起什么事后低眸感到惆怅，“当然会有的。别忘了，冒险家已经为我们开拓了多少不可思议曾经以为不存在的世界，所有的不可能总能被他们的奇遇反驳推翻，一切皆有可能呐。”

 

他动了下手指，点开车内的语音通话记录，最上面一条记录是跟金博洋在一个小时前通的一个电话，用时二十分钟。

 

“有哪位冒险家找到了吗？我……还收到有关这方面的信息，我两上午开的会不一样吧？”彭程小心翼翼地问低头沉默的金杨，后者恍然醒悟过来后顿了会，犹豫地开口。

 

彭程觉得金杨在纠结，挣扎，失落又万般无奈。

 

金杨勉强笑了笑。

 

“……羽生结弦。是羽生结弦找到的。”

 

彭程愣在原地。她怔怔地看着没什么表情的金杨，不解的语气里带着无法相信，“这……真的是吗？”

 

“是真的。他在外星域待了几年，回来时上交的资源里发现有。”金杨道，“你觉得除了他还能有谁？也只有他敢去闯之前专家确认的未知又危险的黑洞间跑到恒星域得到新资源。”

 

“……确实……”彭程张口想说什么，最后还是没能再说出什么。她无比认同金杨说的话，除了羽生结弦，确实还没有谁能闯下这么多新星域。衡量一个冒险家是否优秀，以他的魄力与果断、勇气与无惧为标准，羽生结弦无疑是千百年来最特别的一个。

 

可彭程不想这样，那可是天天的偶像啊，“天呐……就像是，要毁掉机械师的前程。”

 

为冒险家而存在的专业机械师，支撑他飞跃天际跑过星河，去找光年里的璀璨，最后却要因为发现新的光而被对方抛弃、被时代遗落，到底意难平。

 

到底该如何。

 

“麦克不一定能成功立案。但，我想，他应该有所准备。”金杨平复后开口，“他开始把羽生结弦拖下水，在采访中刻意提到了。”

 

“那再怎么解释也很难说清楚啊！”彭程惊道，“天天，天天他知道吗？”

 

金杨不语。良久，他重新抬起头看着彭程。

 

“他……”

 

“他知道。他跟我打电话的时候说他刚好看到了采访。他让我解释。”

 

亲眼所见那个人的名字，亲耳听到那个人的名字，亲自体会到一种无力。

 

“我还跟他说了几句以后可能会出现的情况……比如……迫于舆论与压力，政客与负责人的各方面诉求，羽生结弦，最终有可能会同意这项立案。”

 

到那时，就真的难挽回。

 

金杨捂着眼睛哑声道。

 

“他最后沉默地挂断了我语音。我不该说这种话的。实在是，令人难过。”

 

他自顾自地继续说下去。

 

“本来一开始他好像很开心的，在说造什么小蜜蜂，快完成了，正在完成最后一道闭合流程。”

 

在最后金杨好像是听见了那头传来什么破开的东西，像什么忽的被撕裂，咔擦一声就碎地。能不能闭合回去呢，他想，摔坏了好可惜，但毕竟金博洋机械术这么好，毕竟——

 

毕竟创造这些的主人，本该前途无量。


	8. Chapter 8

08.

“这个孩子潜力无限，是个可塑之才。”

 

放学落日铺地，机械学院院长扶着机械双镜，站在教室在跟许兆晓随意聊着天。校道边那棵参天大树在地上落满了斑驳光影，色彩亮的发光。许兆晓听到院长说的话，下意识地往装着透明墙的教室里望去。

 

午后蝉鸣跟着教室里的轮轴转动声交叉着频率，叠成在学生们的脑海盘旋的浮躁情绪，下课铃响过后纷纷扔下笔跑出门外，将门撞开的声音惊到来蹭课结果在课桌上昏昏欲睡的王金泽，一个激灵抬头朦胧着双眼，停顿片刻侧头看清旁边还在低头专注写着什么的金博洋，放下心来，揉着眼睛环顾四周，瞄到了在外面聊天的院长与机械理论课导师。

 

这几天学院的老师们不是在开会就是在去开会的路上，聚在一起一脸严肃地谈事见怪不怪。王金泽顺着许兆晓刚刚望过来的视线，发现对方似乎是在看金博洋，他有些懊恼没戴机械镜，近视让他认不清。

 

优等生是该多注意的。机械学院二年级生王金泽表示要跟着三年级生金博洋好好学习认真请教天天向上。

 

“哎，天总，你在线吗？”王金泽抬手敲了敲金博洋那边的桌子，问道。每次整理笔记，金博洋总是全神贯注在做自己的事情，不问身边事，身为发小的王金泽自然了解。但作为哥们偶尔还是会闹一闹，他撑着下巴看见金博洋听到他话后微微皱了下眉，随意“嗯”了句，他歪头一笑。

 

“写完没啊？今天上课的内容有这么多吗？我记得没有讲到……什么动力资源的种类吧？”王金泽拿着笔随意往金博洋面前的书上指点江山，金博洋头也不抬也不阻止。

 

“那是一年级机械基础课上的内容，你看错了，我这是动力资源种类的研究划分与展望。”写完最后几个字就快把今天的内容大功告成记录在本，金博洋终于抬眸无奈道，“泽哥，记得戴眼镜。”

 

王金泽往前看清了金博洋写的笔记，坐回座位上苦恼地揉乱自己的头发，吐槽道：“哎呀，机械课要学的东西太多太杂太细了！没看清，正常！我们得从墨子他老人家的机关术学起，跟着瓦特先生的蒸汽机带来的提示，跨越到现在发展的一百年，学习历史，真令人头秃。”

 

“还行啊，算过来也就……一二三四……”金博洋抬起指尖滚动旁边的学习电子屏幕，翻了翻机械专业的课程表，“大概五十章吧。”

 

此刻如果要表达一种感想，王金泽绝对会选择当场吐血这一项表演给金博洋看。

 

“你还有一年就毕业能工作了，我现在还大二，真担心我的发际线。”王金泽惊恐地捂着自己的脑袋，想到什么摆摆手，“算了算了，我还是不跟你当专业机械师吧，学好机械修理术我就老实毕业吧，不折腾了。”

 

“考证也难，专业机械师得什么都会。”金博洋摇摇头，“结果还只能修飞船造造鸟什么的……”

 

“哇，这还不满意，多少人都做不来这事，那你想做啥！”

 

“我想造很多啊！比如防身的传音的什么的，想的出来就造，也不必受限制申请通报，既然学的比别人多，为什么只能用上一点点。”

 

学材无用，又如何心满意足得偿所愿。

 

“这，也没办法。要是没有那次机械暴乱事故，全能机械师的就业范围也不至于被限制成这样。”王金泽抿着唇，后又叹气，“本来我们专业什么都可以做，现在科技发达，大家也逐渐接受机械，好不容易能消除以前对机械的不信任，一个爆炸，差点炸没了。”

 

“嗯……”金博洋应和了句，随手翻动写的密密麻麻的笔记。

 

说到这里气就不打一处来，王金泽干脆开了话匣子，“真的很气！机械专业本来就是比较新的专业，一开始的目标就是为人类服务，让机械便利生活，结果现在政府都出面让专业机械师只服务联盟，修理费用必须得高啊，你让我只能负责这个还不让我赚钱，人干事？”

 

金博洋被慷慨激昂说着话的王金泽逗笑，随后他惋惜地轻声道：“有点可惜。一个天才……”

 

一个偏执的天才，一朝因疯狂与异想天开而陨落，幻想着能有一天，人类能将机械彻底融进呼吸之间，于是他开始尝试制造各种各样的机械，制造每一个实现愿望的可能。

 

直到那天，主张开发而生、新投入的服务型机械人里的保护程序出现意外故障，在万人广场上突然爆炸升起剧烈火光，狠狠地刺疼所有人的眼。

 

意外与失控出乎预料，谁也预测不到，连近乎能与造物神媲美的造物者机械师也心有余悸，哪怕再精准再谨慎处理每一个机关与程序、每一个轮轴与铁圈，仍然闭合不上越来越大的、与人的鸿沟隔阂。无情之物对上血肉之躯，怎叫人不惶惶不安。

 

有人说是因为机械师不够专业，有人说是因为机械师学的多却学艺不精，有人说因为学机械的人太多了，压根不清楚谁是专业的谁是业余的。那时选择机械师职业是一股潮流，毕竟只有机械师才能控制那些冰冷无情的机械，在机械时代，每一位机械师本是时代的宠儿，却不想看中此机的人越来越多，鱼龙混杂，料想有人一边贪婪接受高额报酬却不负责到底，有人费心费力只为风光虚荣。

 

那次事件的整个舆论场都是在指责机械师处理不当，不应该随心所欲开发投入各样的机械后却又不知道该如何负责。不是每一个机械师都是人品技术相当的人，人们开始猜测这一只机械船会不会是哪个不负责任的业余机械师维修的，那一个家政机械人里面有没有业余机械师随便放置的破坏程序，一时满城风雨，难平众怒。

 

多年前的那次机械暴乱事件影响重大，事件中心人物的那位全能天才机械师最后被制裁剥夺终身从事机械的资格，曾经因他一度兴起的职业机械师分类四分五裂，人的选择越来越狭隘，最终政府联动联盟出了相关规定，专业机械师只能为联盟的冒险家服务，不得随心接受其他委托。星球上涉及机械的有关诉求全归于联盟特地开设的机械管理局管理，同时明令禁止机械师携带机械枪支，禁止私下创造攻击武器，一旦发现，严重者将有可能被流放至外星域五年，一夕即可翻天覆地。

 

“前几年机械师行业分类还多着呢，既能修飞船又可以搞研发，既能造机械人又能参与管理，现在呢……哎，虽然现在在联盟里机械师的待遇还好，但毕竟只能为冒险家服务处理。”王金泽转了个身往后仰靠在座位上，“这样下去，就只有冒险家才需要我们了。”

 

无忧的少年想到什么似的，转头问道：“诶，天总，你最终选择专业机械师，该不是真的想有给羽生当专属机械师的想法吧？”

 

“毕竟人家这么厉害，到处飞到处走，总能带回来新奇的东西，每次归来都像是带着万丈光芒似的，真遗憾没能见上几次。”

 

提到那名字，金博洋心头一动。将目光落到课桌上设定程序定时关机的机械雀上，伸手轻轻摸了摸触觉冰凉金属感的小脑袋，勾起嘴角。

 

年少时的期望，千万人的拥护，一个人披着万千星辰碎屑踏着荣光满载而归，从天而降的机械船不停闪烁的开关显示映在瞳孔里，明明灭灭。

 

可以就此只守着一个落脚点，为他护航，等他归航，许愿有那么一天，能亲自跟他说一句很高兴认识你，我等你很久了。

 

如果有朝一日能被那个人记住，能被那个人需要，那也很好，起码从头到尾，最初的航向从没有偏离过，仍然是一条直线，矢志不渝。

 

就像千百颗螺丝钉，状似相同，其实只有一颗最符合心意。再多的支架与线路，只有一条的尽头不再荒芜。

 

可是，这样的概率有多大呢？

 

“有些事并不是说实现就能实现……”金博洋双手捂着脸，闷闷道，“羽生已经在外待了好久了，不知道什么时候回来。”

 

“那也是，行踪不定又任性的冒险家。”王金泽拍拍金博洋的肩膀，指了指金博洋的机械雀跟他本子里夹着露出来的机械草图，“他见过这么多不可思议的事，你脑子里都是这么多奇思妙想的东西，绝配绝配，我祝你两幸福。”

 

金博洋抽了会嘴角，不知道该不该说“谢谢祝福”。

 

“小王。天天。”门口的许兆晓喊着教室里仅有的两个人的名，王金泽应了声，看出许兆晓有意让金博洋过去谈话，赶紧示意金博洋出去。

 

金博洋也回头应声，抬手启动机械雀的苏醒模式，招呼它跟上，起身回头问王金泽，“你咋不一起出去？”

 

“我，待在这里好好学习天天向上。”

 

“……”行吧。

 

递到眼前的泛黄纸张与端正黑字占据了视线，金博洋愣了几秒，抬眸看着微笑的许兆晓。

 

“你上交的机械雀设计草图。”许兆晓提醒金博洋看清楚上面的字，“院长说他心血来潮无意间看到了，觉得设计得不错，想让你签个名给他收藏。”

 

金博洋惊的张大嘴巴，“什、什么？老师，你在开玩笑吗？”

 

“你觉得呢。”许兆晓语气轻松地笑道，“毕竟你可是我们学院的佼佼者，独苗苗啊，未来无量。”

 

“这……有点吓人。”金博洋拍了拍胸口，半空中的机械雀灵动地飞到他肩膀上，好奇地看着眼前的人，许兆晓伸出手碰了碰它的脑袋，机械雀感应似的动着嘴应和。

 

许兆晓笑了笑，收起了那张设计草图，将它重新夹在文件夹里。

 

“好了，不逗你了。其实是因为最近的全星东区的机械答辩与实践大赛想邀请学生观赛，我向院长申请直接给你一个名额了。还有，我把你的设计作业都给校领导看了，将来工作，有很大几率成为顶尖的专业机械师。”

 

只要专业机械师还存在，他的成就将让人望尘莫及。

 

“所以是拿这张作品给院长看？”金博洋小声猜测道。

 

“是啊。”

 

“那为什么不直接来看小钱钱？”

 

“每个人都可以造出东西，只要他有资源，有工厂支持，都可以。但只有机械师才能设计并赋予机械生命，因此设计草图是机械的魂，而成品是机械的魄。只有两者一同才是完整的新生命。院长早就见过你的机械雀了，特意找我来想看看你的设计草图。”

 

“谢谢院长跟老师的鼓励！”金博洋一时有些激动，在原地止不住的傻笑。能被看上并欣赏的学生并不多，无疑是一件值得骄傲的事情。

 

“噢，院长还问我，你家小钱钱到底会说什么话。”许兆晓想起来后看着笑容逐渐凝固的金博洋道。

 

“……不太好意思说。”金博洋挠着头，有些别扭。

 

十四岁，被造出来的机械雀还是很低级的机械，一录音就只能重复一句话，金博洋当时的技术还只能兼顾外形与内动力的融合和设置，比较难的语音放置系统一直是很难改动的问题，现在的机械更新换代快，技术也不断改变，如果要彻底改造，就必须彻底剖开机械雀。

 

金博洋自然是不舍得的。这是他第一个作品，虽然不完美所万分珍重，想要一直保留一直为它续航，直到机械生命的尽头。

 

更何况它不小心只录到那一句话。一留就是好多年，改不掉。

 

“明白明白。有关羽生的嘛。我知道，你跟我说过的。你小学作文还写过呢。”许兆晓恍然大悟地点点头，想起金博洋因为偶像的原因还写过很多得过奖的奇思妙想有关未来发展的论文，“偶像，我晓得的。”

 

金博洋安静地不说话。

 

“人啊，有期盼是好的。”许兆晓揽过沉默不语的金博洋，笑着说，“虽然每天都对着冷漠的机械，但人总是暖的，所以都要记着身边的人啊。”

 

即使前方是未知的，不可揣测的，不可预料的，哪怕身边的机械是冰冷的，无情的，无心的，只要有一点暖光，就能燃烧成热烈的颜色，铺满黑夜与荒凉。

 

许兆晓暗自回忆起这几天校董事们开的会议内容，有关机械界的发展与变革，以及机械师生涯的走向，有一瞬间忽然觉得前途茫茫。他有预感未来一定会发生什么事情，即将会改变许多许多人。

 

好事还是坏事他不妄加揣摩，只能祈祷一切尽人事听天命。

 

他拍着金博洋的肩膀，满怀期许地跟他说。

 

“天天。如果将来有这么一天，你不得不为自己的机械生命作战一次，请把你的后背放心交给你手下的机械们，然后，为自己而争取。”

 

机械雀像听懂了什么，一股脑地往金博洋的怀里撞去。后者触到它全身的冰冷，很快就被手心的温度捂热。

 

一名机械师永久的同伴，手中被赋予生命灵魂的机械，齿轮和螺丝是造物者赐予的期许，若连自己都不愿意信任机械，那何谈虔诚的守护与使命，何来注定毁灭却依旧升起的希望。

 

除了你，没有人能坚定地为它们出声，没有人能坚决地为它们正名，没有人能坚持与它们同在。

 

除了你，它们一无所知，一无所有。

 

被突如其来的喊声从回忆中震醒，金博洋茫然地清醒过来，低头看被摔开贴缝的小蜜蜂，他收起刚刚汹涌的情绪擦了擦脸，下意识想将小蜜蜂捡起来准备重新再做一次。但因为采访里提及那个人的名字而再颓然失落，金博洋愣愣半天，最后放开了小蜜蜂。

 

“天天！”

 

“天天！”

 

“开门！！”金杨的声音带着焦虑冲破小话筒直跑进金博洋的耳朵里，对方置若罔闻，仍然在铜墙铁壁、一堆破铜烂铁里发着呆。

 

有什么难受的情绪压进心里，让他喘不过气来。眼眶有点疼，喉咙也疼，他抬头作势想抹眼泪，发现一片干涸，只闻到淡淡的墨香漆油味，萦绕在鼻腔周围，隐隐回想起上次跌撞进的那个人的拥抱，对方身上干干净净的气味很好闻，让人念念不忘。

 

往后，该如何面对他。

 

金博洋哽咽着跟门前的金杨说了句话。

 

“……江哥。能不能，让我一个人待一会。”

 

金杨听到金博洋的话，挫败地放下手。他看着面前紧紧封闭的机械铁门，难过地仰头看小屋上同样关紧的窗台。

 

就好像金博洋又把自己一个人关起来了。


	9. Chapter 9

09.

戴好黑框眼镜，系好围巾，刚出大楼的戈米沙抬头看了眼外面的天色，今天格外冷，刺骨凛冽的风卷着冰块似的要透进人的皮肤血管将其冻结成冰。戈米沙拢紧了深色大衣，深深呼口气。最近的天气从烈日高照转瞬到阴云密布，着实让人摸不清头脑感到烦躁。

摸出手机关闭电子屏，指尖接触点开最近联系人，羽生结弦的名字中间加了个小熊符号，足显手机主人的趣味。戈米沙看了一会咧嘴笑开，拨通了那个人的语音。

“你好。”对方很快就接起，礼貌性地打了个招呼。

“你好。羽生，你之前托我查的东西我已经处理好了，现在要交给你吗？你在哪呢？”戈米沙边问边走到马路口，招手望着行车，想叫个滴滴机车。

“斯普路12号的蓝色调咖啡馆。”

“你在哪里干嘛？”戈米沙不解。

“有人要请我喝酒呢。”羽生结弦说完停了几秒挂了电话。被挂断电话的戈米沙一头雾水，随后看到了羽生结弦单独给他私发的短信。

［麦克来找我了。暂时不要联系我。］

戈米沙心头一震。上一条还没看完，下一条短信接着又来。

［拜托了米沙，帮我，帮我去看看博洋。］

戈米沙盯着这最后一条短信，忽然有一种说不出来的感觉。他想，如果这句话是羽生亲口说出来的话，语气一定是恳求的、急切的，甚至是——无能无力，万分无助。

他想象不到羽生结弦目前在面对着什么，也不知道除了去看看近日没联系的金博洋之外他还能为对方做些什么，他也感到无能为力，心上沉重，做什么都像是颓然无用。

他抬头往四周看去，对面的公园树叉上挂着一道红色横幅，树下还有乱七八糟的垃圾堆积，传单与海报花花绿绿冲击着人的视野，戈米沙眼尖地看到里面有机械支架的存在。

形势转换的超乎他的想象，尽管大部分群众仍然生活在无知之下，事不关己地过着一天又一天，但总有不平静的一面。他所在的技术部还在在紧急处理其他的机械管理问题，有关的机械维护师已经在办公室里坐着喝了好几天的茶。有人把矛头指向全能的机械师，能熟练掌握所有机械的只有负责机械船与机械鸟的专业机械师，在妄自猜测会不会是他们搞的鬼。

这么猜测的人越来越多，阴谋论像一块丢进大海里的石头，激起一小朵浪花，却无人知道原本平静无浪的海面下到底有怎样的暗潮汹涌。

胡思乱想后指尖继续划动，目光移到联系人上金博洋的名字处，一个蜂蜜罐的符号跟在末尾，显得调皮生趣，符合那个人在戈米沙心里的印象。他也没想过原来他们三个人彼此认识，在茫茫人海里如此缘分。但如今的两个人似乎要站在对立的彼岸两侧，隔着一道百年来堆积而成的墙，是决心破开还是维持平衡，谁也不得而知。

戈米沙低头看着手机沉思许久，转身离开了机械技术局工作大楼。他在想该带点什么去看望总是自己一个人待着的、只爱跟机械一起的金博洋，也许带一盒糖？还是巧克力？

有点太普通了。他不是闯遍星域的冒险家，拿不出什么新奇梦幻的浪漫礼物吸引闭关许久的机械师……等等……想到这他顿了下，发现什么似的蹙眉深思。

羽生好像跟我说过他两约过会？那么，一个孤独的机械师遇上一个总能带来惊喜的冒险家，有什么理由拒绝逃离冰冷的邀请呢？

将两个人的名字反复看了几眼，戈米沙叹气。

希望最后的两个人不是飞鸟与鱼，一个任天翱翔，一个深潜海底，再无彼此吸引的可能。

 

服务员刚端上来的蓝调咖啡还冒着热气，白色方糖早已经在浓色液体里交融殆尽，液面上还有些许泡沫晃荡，让羽生结弦不由得想起曾在一个星域里遇到的精灵巫师们专门做的魔法药水，巫师们拿着棒槌翻滚搅动着沉淀底层的不知名的原料与不断浮上来的气泡，像是不被祝福的暗色的药水使人心生惧意。

对面的政客戴着一副金丝眼镜，西装革履，悠闲自在地用手指敲着木桌，指甲磕上桌面，坑坑洼洼地在拼凑着不成调的曲目，麦克看着沉默的羽生结弦，又盯着他面前的两杯同款咖啡，微微一笑。

“羽生先生似乎没什么耐心。”他道。

换做谁跟不喜欢的人待在一起会很有耐心。羽生结弦听罢没什么表情，也不说话，低眸不想看眼前这位已经被他拉进过黑名单的人。

“好吧。我知道上次是我冒犯了您，希望能够原谅我。”麦克了然地点点头，打了个响指，一旁的保镖上前递上一个礼盒，“一点点小心意，请收下。”

打开来，入眼是一颗绝对纯粹的黑钻石，绝对价格不菲。

“黑钻石？看来价值连城。”羽生结弦微动了下表情，淡淡道，“我有很多，不需要，谢谢。”

跟一个冒险家比珍宝奇藏，无疑是在自取其辱。

麦克意料之中地点头会意，“行吧，我的确是不自量力，竟然给一个冒险家这些不起眼的玩意，是我失策。”

“没价值的东西，就扔了吧。”随即一抬手，麦克示意保镖处理掉那颗在世人看来已经是无价之宝的黑钻石。羽生结弦不认同地皱着眉。

注定道不同不相为谋。本来羽生结弦还打算说服麦克改变主意，现在看来，似乎不太可能。对方的一举一动掩饰的很好，但羽生结弦依旧看的出来对方以前一定有着贫苦的遭遇，否则不会这么夸张又急切地想要展示自己对财富金钱有多么不在意。

越缺什么，越急于表现什么。羽生结弦想起这么一句话，也许这就是麦克一心往上爬的理由。

“直话直说吧，拐弯抹角太累，你们这些政客总能讲的头头是道，把人绕晕。”羽生结弦环着手臂，眯着眼睛，注视一脸自信的麦克。

“因为不想机械师垄断财路，所以你想靠我的新资源只跟我合作，然后一本万利，各分一半，是吗？”

麦克听罢摆摆手，认同道：“差不多。”

“你游说的政客，富翁，名流很多吧？否则凭什么来支撑你走到现在。”

“大家的欲望都差不多，各求所需而已。”

“现在专业机械师这么少，你还怕什么？”羽生结弦不解地问，“为什么非要提出取消机械师的建议？”

“现在是这样而已。这几年机械更新换代快，更急需全能的机械师，人一多，这样一来，可不就又重蹈覆辙了吗？”麦克意有所指过去的那次机械暴乱事件，笑道，“历史教会我们的，我只是帮忙展望未来罢了。”

羽生结弦一言不发。作为政客，对方的确是更胜一筹，说的话似乎有道理，模棱两可，他知道麦克就是在扯淡。

麦克倾身搅动着咖啡，继续说道：“现在呢，你帮我们解决了这个问题，只要把你发现的动力资源与新兴技术结合在一起，就能一劳永逸，借着这些来维持维护机械船，还需要机械师吗？”

“怎可能不需要？我们的生活都有机械的存在。”羽生结弦试着反驳。

“可不是非要不可啊。”麦克叹道，“离开机械我们照常生活，一百年的发展算得了什么，在隐藏的危险与安全面前，大家都会毫不犹豫选择后者。”

“再说了，新动力资源可以解决这些问题，我这可是直接开启新纪元啊。”麦克扶过眼镜，镜片反光，渗着冷意，他收起情绪微笑着向羽生结弦伸出手，“感谢羽生先生的发现，从此，您将是这个时代的主人，而我，将是您忠实的后盾。”

不理会惺惺作态，羽生结弦冷眼微怒道：“你让那些以机械为生的机械师怎么办？你这是毁了别人前程！”

这让那些一直以机械自豪、一直以机械为勋章的人如何走下去。

“路是自己走的，别人走不来。有本事，可以上街游行向我抗议，我记得北区已经有消息来闹了。”麦克无所畏惧地耸肩，“但很可惜，我自己顺利进入第三轮竞选了，除非有充足理由让我下台。”

否则，他将笑到最后。

羽生结弦暗自握紧拳头，冷冷地看着向他递过的合同协议书。

“羽生先生，我不相信你能拒绝这样好的机会，只要你签了名，就可以确定我采访透露的合作的事实。”

麦克举起咖啡抿了一口，微凉。

“至此，你将荣华得富，万人敬仰。”

只要一个点头，只要一个笔尖，只要一个确认。别人苦苦所求的，你能唾手可得。

一旦接受，就会彻底形成一道难以挽回的、隔绝两个人的城墙——

羽生结弦沉默一阵，接过来翻开纸页端详过后，随手将合同撕了个粉碎。

“我不同意。”


	10. Chapter 10

10.

 

开完会直径推开门，韩聪迎面跟警局出勤一队的队员打过招呼后目光落在他们全副武装的防弹衣与备用的机械枪支上，沉思一会走进办公室里，他问着一边埋头处理着文件的小警员。

“怎么一队都开始备上机械枪了？发生了什么？”

小警员闻声抬头，最近大量堆积的文件让他看的头晕眼花，“那是机械管理局新开发出来的机械枪，据说能卸载机械，上头让我们先试试。”

 

“开玩笑呢吧？要是真能一枪崩掉，那我们还用什么机械？干脆活在原始社会得了。”韩聪咋舌。

“赵队让我们先做做样子，意思意思就好。”接了杯温开水递给韩聪，隋文静抬手调了下办公室里的暖气，微醺暖意漫在格局整齐排列有序的空间里，与外面的冷风隔绝。

 

“什么意思？”韩聪问。

 

“政府来人说，要消除民众对机械师的敌意，就得先压制住那些无端冒出来的自称反动派的人，问题是他们都是无证的人员，不知道哪里来的机械武器。”隋文静揉着太阳穴，满脸疲惫，“这些人随机攻击路人，搞得人心惶惶，现在就有民众猜测是机械师得到风声，开始行动了。”

韩聪将隋文静提供的信息理清楚，蹙眉说道：“这显然是别人故意栽赃陷害吧？机械师已经明文禁止不能私下携带攻击武器，还能怎么做？”

“但现在的情况已经无法控制了，麦克将冒险家和机械师的矛盾赶到风口浪尖上，即将要没有退路，机械师怎么可能坐以待毙？”隋文静道，“这很容易让人联想到那些机械师。”

“也是，可……明明什么都没做错……不过要是真有什么反击，那也不是这样啊，要保全自己维护机械师的名声，怎么会暴露自己身份，明显是有人故意推波助澜的。”韩聪喝过一口水，思考一会，“群众一时之间看不出，但赵队总该看得出来，所以……就，做做样子？”

 

赵宏博毕竟是在警局任职多年的人，见过的风风雨雨这么多，阳谋阴谋多多少少都经历过，更别说身边还有在机械技术局的妻子申雪总是能看的清清楚楚明明白白。

见隋文静无声地点点头，韩聪松了口气，“说白了就是麦克那小子搞事情，非要给自己加戏呗。”

隋文静看着他，不语，却暗自想笑。于他们而言，今年北区的竞选就像一场闹剧，只待做个旁观者。但本来就荒凉贫瘠的土地一向没有优越的动力资源，因此政府投入的机械也特别少，如今麦克竟然宣扬能够凭借新资源就能改变一切，无知的信徒开始增长，荒芜将萌芽破土，确实是天时地利，十分容易说服人。

 

北区离他们所在的东区最近，就差一道边缘地界线，北区地大，两区之间就是归航广场，何况东区就是当年发生机械暴乱的地方，居民群众或多或少都能被带动煽起些情绪。

 

“麦克还想的挺多的嘛。”韩聪提到这个印象里斯斯文文、总是莫名阴郁的政客时微眯着眼睛，“这么一来，支持他的人会越来越多。这增长速度看得我都被吓到了。”

 

“他还拉了很多名流与富豪的支援与赞助，风光的很呢。”隋文静不满地撇撇嘴，“从他公开的经历来说，他明明还是有点才华的，早年贫苦潦倒，求学艰难，但总归还是有能力的。”

 

“我想想……”韩聪听到隋文静提起这个话题，摸着下巴回想，“噢，他是不是以前有考过冒险家职业测试来着？似乎身体不太好，可能是早期太穷，营养不良。”

所以极度担心生命安全。韩聪想起上次看到他来开会带来的三四个保镖，错愕不已。

“也学过不少机械知识，得过一级证，就是没法再进一步，可能天赋有限吧，再加上机械师所需要的资源很多，考这种证的人以前还是有资本者居多。”隋文静做进一步解释分析。

 

“唔……那就是天赋与资金限制，没法再继续下去？”韩聪恍然大悟，“这就是因爱生恨？”

怪不得之前看到他一副十分厌恶警局的机械鸽的样子，原来如此。

 

“爱什么啊爱，人家都要端了机械师了。”隋文静无奈地看着思考的韩聪说道，“水火不容一样，闲得慌。”

 

“是啊，闲得慌，净给我们添麻烦，好好说点其他提案不好吗？比如提高机械工作效率、让三代机好好走路别飞的这么快、让我们局的‘鸽仔’送文件的速度快一点，把这些问题解决掉不好吗？”韩聪摸了摸闻声飞到他肩上的、警局这只唯一的非人的机械鸽的脑袋，叹气。

隋文静也叹气，“这可能是目前麦克等到的唯一契机吧。毕竟不是每个时代都会有羽生结弦这样的冒险家出现，不是每个冒险家都能恰好发现新动力资源，不是每个时代都有变革的机会。”

 

这是最好的时代，也可能是最坏的时代。

而我们拥抱过炙热温度，也触摸着冰冷金属。如何和谐相处兼爱非攻，将是人类穷极一生寻遍宇宙要找到的答案。

 

“看见鸽仔，我有点想念天天家那只小钱钱。”

微一抬肩，机械鸽感应似的展翅高飞，在对它来说相对窄小的空间里几下盘旋，发出极真的咕咕叫声，隋文静看着在空中灵动的机械鸽，忽然有些惆怅。

 

“天天还是一个人闷在小屋里？”

 

“听金杨说是。戈米沙去看天天，也被拒在门外，谁也没理会过。”

 

“……感觉他又像回到了念书那时，总是不爱说话，只是自顾自在做自己的事，一心一意以后总能做出新的让人眼前一亮的东西。”

 

“专注的人是孤独的呀。幸亏……还有只机械鸟陪着他。”

 

“天天家的小钱钱还会说话呢。以前在学院的时候，可羡慕死那些毕业也做不出一只机械鸟的学长学姐们了。年纪轻轻的就有自己的想法。”隋文静轻声说道，说着说着就带着微笑，“天天没关它的语音，一开口就是完完整整的一句话，一开口就是……”

羽生。

一开口，唯一一句话，便是那个人的名字。从年少起，到如今仍然。

 

说到这的韩聪跟隋文静默契地愣住，随后沉默闭口，不再多说。他们彼此对望，都看明白对方眼神里的情绪。是对一句话，一个人，一个藏在心里多年的心意的哀叹、惋惜和期望。

 

世上某些话可能没有人听，没有回应，没有记忆，但说的人记得，也只有他会记得。就像守着一棵留着枯枝败叶的树，等一个人来就是春暖花开，等一个人走还是不死不败，没有消逝的可能，也没有永生的渴望。安静地如同活着，安静地同样死去。

无奢无求，本该随风而去。

 

但隋文静想，金博洋会抓住那阵风吗？或者自己去找另一道光，或者就此为止。她不知道，也不敢知道。一个人的心思太过明显，只有另一个人不知道，千方百计想要藏起来，却又期待着那个人能发现，如今的情况不容乐观，卷进漩涡的两个人隔着误解与对立不知彼此想法与心意，到此为止该是如何的失落难过。

 

“我们可以改变的。握着枪支与和平的是我们。”伸手安慰似的轻揉隋文静的短发，韩聪望着回神的隋文静微笑。他提醒的这句话，相信隋文静明白自己的意思。

 

我们可以为一个国家作战，为民众们谋取幸福，也可以为一个人而争取。发展了百万年的星球自人类站满土地上的悲欢离合的那一刻起，就宣布着人类是这片地的造物主。传闻上帝降临开始创造新的世界，鲜花圣光便与堕落坠毁同在，从人类笔直走路开启石器时代，从人类繁荣衰落多少朝代，从人类革命战争建立秩序铁规，从人类航空入海异想天开，到如今新兴而生的机械之时，一直都是人类掌握着命运的齿轮，转起前进的轴线，无论是以创造而生的机械师还是以探索而行的冒险家，都是凭借属于人类独有的力量破开混沌长夜，从而掀开未知的面纱，先跟机械为伴与机械同步，再将新的光明与希望带到天上人间。

 

要以此为信仰，做自己的信徒，身处何地，都会有无限的勇气。

 

为可争取的一切尽力而为吧，没有什么是不可能的，只要敢想。

 

“该行动了。刚刚开完会，这几天羽生好像被麦克监控，现在在自己的家里不能轻易离开，联盟本来还在跟麦克周旋机械师与新能源的问题，没想到麦克会这么做，派人来寻求帮助了。”

韩聪转身往自己的办公桌上拿起证件牌与手枪，检查好装备确认无误后戴上通讯器调好状态，身后的隋文静闻声应道也开始做准备，熟练地处理好所有事务。

“二队听令！听小隋安排，一部分人上门排查之前查到的嫌疑人，一部分人去安抚近来收到威胁骚扰的机械师，让他们不要冲动，跟他们了解新信息后争取整合出揭露背后人的证据。”

 

戴上追踪眼镜，转动了自己的手腕，韩聪紧接着下达下一个指令。

“剩下的人跟我一起去羽生结弦家，先调到附近的监控画面，看看那个麦克到底搞什么鬼。”

 

两线一合有什么浮出水面，后果可怪不得我。

 

一切准备就绪，十分钟后警队即将出发执行任务，韩聪刚踏出警局，就有紧急语音传进通讯器里请求接通。

 

“说。”

 

“副队！有人举报机械师私藏武器！正在请求机械管理局联合警局共同处理！”

 

“哪个机械师？！”

 

“住在归航站附近的金博洋！等等？！还有其他的机械师也被举报了！”

 

“什么……！”

 

韩聪心一惊，还没反应过来，新的一条语音又插进频道。

 

“副队！羽生结弦在监控画面里离开了！”

“他躲开了那些监控人……到……”

“……跑到了归航广场！”


	11. Chapter 11

11.

 

阴云之上突然传来一声鸣叫，巡逻的机械鸟定在空中即将转化变形，轮轴开始高速转动，声响冲击着耳膜，机械双翼呈直线平衡展开，黑色铁羽层叠有序地收起合并，机身升起的机械支架移动拼凑开启防护模式，从中浮空而起的小型监控器迅速向四处散去，形成无形的监控网络，联系着各个地区的关键通讯地点，每一条记录册的道路与路线清晰地呈现在监视画面，一时铺成天罗地网，无所逃匿。

 

是地区的紧急防护模式，便于追查到处游走的逃犯与窃贼，这一投资巨额，足见机械管理局在地区治安方面下的心血与决心。躲在巷子里准备观察有没有人跟踪的羽生结弦背靠在深色旧墙上，心里默数几秒后探头四处张望。在看到天空之上的那只变幻的机械鸟后心下一定，送了一口气后回头向跟他汇合的戈米沙露出一个微笑。

 

监控机械网开启，无论是谁都能被监控在图上，此次情况危急，不得不开启这种犯规的模式。犯罪的逃匿的见不得光的都会被超技术找到，人类已然离不开网络与机械的组合。羽生结弦倒不怕，这正合他意，他被找到了同样对方也会被抓起来，他跟那些监控者一来一往周旋后终于逃出了烦人、甚至可以说是剥夺自由的监视，恨不得站在广场上大声跟警局和联盟里的人揭露那位政客的丑恶嘴脸，让全星球的人都明白过来清清楚楚——事实上他的确打算这么做，不过不是去做一个敢于揭露反抗的人，而是——

 

而是要当一个人的勇者。

 

他看着手心里一颗无意被漏掉的掌中花花种，握紧，随后张开手心，看着它如梦似幻在眼前消失，带着浮羽一样随风而去。

 

荣光与灿烂都是一瞬而逝，唯有被赐予的勇气与无限可能掌握在自己手里。一如既往，从一而终。

 

他不能任由黑夜来临，他不能成为那个带来黑夜的人。

 

羽生结弦将戴到头上的探索仪重新调整好，调成普通模式，可以用于导航，那是便于冒险家在黑洞星域里寻找生命资源的仪器，同样地带有机械程序的设计，联通着机械船上的航标方向盘。他出门前没贴上在地上用的琥珀路途导航贴片，换了件外套选了探索仪收拾了其他东西后暗自整理，他不知道自己会不会立即出发破开大气层前往恒星域，他预感，他会的，因此做好了万全准备。

 

习惯面对无数未知，善于处理突如其来的危机并完美解决顺利完成使命的冒险家从不畏惧，他将提着指向前方的照明灯，紧握无畏的剑，哪怕踏进一步是万丈深渊，他也可以让它生起万丈光芒。

 

佩戴荣誉之章，不辱身份之名。

 

“羽生，这是你之前要的那个新动力资源的分析资料。私密文件，我好不容易才得到的。”戈米沙扶过借来伪装的有些夸张的黑框眼镜，点开手里的记录笔，一道淡蓝色屏幕浮现在两人面前，上面的文字讯息一一展现清晰。戈米沙快速地解释专业的原材料能源质地与功能性，紧接着分析它的优缺点。

 

“虽然我们技术部研究得出它的确像麦克说的那样，能够解决机械动力油不能重复的问题，但最大的问题是它必须要经历过长时间的提纯才能安全地为我们所用。”戈米沙收起了记录笔，打在人脸照出轮廓的蓝光立即消失，巷子里灰暗的色调让他看不清羽生结弦此刻的表情，也想不透在沉默里对方在想什么。他舔了舔有些干裂的唇，继续道。

 

“这个彻底提纯的时间很长、很长，我们只是快速粗暴的研究过才得出的结论。我们部长佟健说至少目前来看，绝对用不上。”戈米沙肯定地点头说道，“但麦克要求保密，所以没什么人知道。”

 

羽生结弦听罢皱着眉开始思考问题，不久之后他问道。

 

“也就是说，这个资源的确是能实现一部分幻想，但对目前的我们来说还用不上。有可能在以后？也可能……在新时代来临之时？”

 

“说不定呢，这资源真的难得一见万年难遇，被你发现了这真是一件很幸运的事，简直就是上帝眷顾。”戈米沙附和。

 

“我知道该怎么做了……我当时只是好奇地采了点回来，产量似乎并不高，那么这就像一场梦一样，还没有实现的可能！”羽生结弦忽然起身，语气里带着兴奋，“如果我再去一次，我就能全世界证明，我们还需要机械师，我们不可能放弃他们！”

 

我们这个时代正是最好的时代，绝不能让它坠落成一片废墟成一片荒芜。

 

一想到即将可以跟那个人说明白他从未站过对立面，即将可以向世人宣布他可以保护好这个人，羽生结弦忍不住笑意，伸出手来抱住愣着的戈米沙，想把这份释怀传达出去。

 

他可以再也不会在听到那个人的消息时感到内疚沮丧无力难过，再也不会在监视的那几天想着那个人而失眠，再也不用时时刻刻地痛恨自己，再也不用……在所想要守护的一切面前感到无能为力。

 

“谢谢你米沙！没有你，我真的不知道该怎么办！”羽生结弦放开了戈米沙起身就要出发去找那个人，被反应过来的戈米沙拉住。

 

“我也看不惯麦克，当随手举报而已啦。关键是你啊，如果没有你，这才真的麻烦。”戈米沙拍拍自己衣服上染到尘土，想到什么似的忽的凝重起脸色，他抬头看着微笑的羽生结弦，有什么情绪浮在他眼里，抑制不住地在心里叹息。

 

在黎明之前，必须要经历过一段黑暗。你要破光而去，就要做好一切准备。

 

“羽生……有个不太好的消息告诉你……天天他……”

 

“快无家可归了。”

 

扣紧了自己的机械箱，将机械发条打好，转了几圈轴后输入密码，锁定。不知道会不会有再见天日的一天。金博洋看着手里的“封锁令”，苦笑一下坐回广场的座位上。机械雀在他头顶叽叽喳喳地动着小脑袋戳着头发，不明发生了什么，依旧愣头愣脑。他听着它的声音，在广场上嘈杂的人声与人海里闭眼开始幻想里面轮轴齿轮重合的感觉，那是他最喜欢做的一件事情，也是现在唯一能做的事情。

 

除此之外，他不知道该如何面对着突然而来的变化。

 

在人心难测与世事浮沉面前，只有日夜相处的固定齿轴和刻板程序才能带给他一些安全感。

 

机械管理局的金镇瑞跟着他来到广场上，在一旁手足无措地看着独自幻想的金博洋，捏紧自己手里的通讯器。接到不明路人举报，他负责搜查金博洋的机械小屋，这对于他来说太难了，那要用一颗怎样的心去对待好友，那得用什么情绪才不至于让自己失控，一颗机械的心吗？还是要冰冷的程序掌控。

 

这都想不下去了。金镇瑞抬手摸了把脸，试图掩饰自己的沉默。他突然很烦这些乱七八糟的事情。他在很早之前就听说了北区竞选的事情，也担心身为机械师的金博洋到底会遇见什么事。本来金博洋已经远离了喧嚣安心一人，划着自己的区域独自往来，但金镇瑞知道，这个人不会屈服于对机械师们的无端指控，也不会向莫须有的罪名妥协。把自己关在机械小屋里的第三天，金博洋直接提着自己的机械箱到联盟主席面前摆出他造出过的所有机械，解释澄清最近对机械师们的误解与诬陷，并以联盟目前仅有的五级机械师身份替全体机械师做出保证——

 

他们绝对不会就此放弃引以为傲的机械师的身份与勋章，除非找到能绝对打压他们的理由，上法庭证实他们做过那些谣言与诬陷、不存在的事，否则，一步也不会后退，一步也不会认命。

 

但今天机械管理局接到匿名举报，举报说金博洋在他的机械小屋里私藏了机械武器，收到消息的金镇瑞带着两名工作人员来到那令人叹为观止的小屋面前时注意到工作人员下意识地握紧了身上的机械装备，他顿时明白过来那些闹事的影响到了何种地步。

 

……已经到了人们畏惧机械的强大，畏惧无法掌控的地步。

 

金镇瑞忽然很难受。

 

“对不起。”他开口，向那时开门短暂错愕后归于平静的、坦然接受暂时封锁小屋观察的请求的金博洋道歉，“我们会很快调查清楚的。”

 

金博洋回神过来，转头静静地看着低头不敢看他的金镇瑞，轻声道：“没关系，大不了我投奔金杨。反正我大部分的成品都在箱子里，我自己保管好就行。”

 

一人一箱一雀，暂时流浪，无栖息之所。

 

“实在对不起……最近太乱了，好几个被举报的机械师都在向我们表达不满，还在那边跟我们的人闹，谢谢……你对我们工作的理解……”金镇瑞抬头看着不远处渐渐聚集起来的人群，忽的心下一惊，从事机械行业的经验告诉他可能会有什么不好的事情要发生，那位机械师好像在启动什么程序，“……天天，我得去处理些事情，先走一步，有什么事记得找我！我一定会尽力而为！”

 

应过一声“好”，金博洋目送完金镇瑞远去的背影，回过头来又不知道该做些什么。他想了一会，重新低下身去开了机械箱的锁，拿出一个涂着蜂蜜涂鸦的小盒子，放在眼前端详。

 

不知道以后还有没有机会亲手给那个人——

 

感应一般抬头，金博洋看到了正穿越茫茫人海，一眼就认准他，向他走来的羽生结弦。

 

似过千山与万水，走过明月与晚霞。

 

向他而来。

 

“博洋！”只凭借着曾经跟金博洋一同走过大街小巷的记忆的羽生结弦跑到金博洋面前，气喘地缓过几秒后，笑道，“好久不见！”

 

眨着眼确认这不是梦的金博洋愣在原地，张着嘴说不出话。好久没见对方，感觉都憔悴了许多，让他心上一疼。他有很多话想跟羽生说，很多事情想告诉羽生，他曾以为那些话都没机会再说了，有一道墙正隔着他们，传不出所有心意，他曾在另一头用力地击打着这墙，企望它能够被推翻被打垮，却无疾而终。但羽生抢先一步越过来了，但羽生终于来了。

 

他感到眼眶微热，眼睛好疼。

 

忙揉过眼睛，金博洋勉强向羽生结弦笑开，“你、你还好吧？”

 

“我不好。”羽生结弦直接道，“你也不好。”

 

我们都开始带着伤痕，彼此要露出脆弱的一面。

 

金博洋会意却沉默起来，羽生结弦问他到底怎么了，他没解释也没说太多话，只是轻描淡写地说了几句无关紧要的事，希望羽生结弦不要太过担心。想到自己手里还有东西要给羽生，他抬眸递给羽生结弦那只小盒子。

 

“对了，这个，你要的小蜜蜂。我做好了。”金博洋努力微笑道，“最近有些忙，做了好久好久，希望你喜欢。”

 

羽生结弦的心蓦然柔掉了一整块，软成一片深海，亮着淡淡的、温柔的光。

 

一个人总要有一道光来照亮心上的全部。

 

他接过小蜜蜂将它护在怀里，接着又握着金博洋纤细的手腕，羽生结弦深深呼过气，一字一顿地问金博洋。

 

“你相信我吗？”

 

金博洋开始被他拉着往人群里走，还没反应回来，只回答着那个问题，“当然信。”

 

从始至终，他真的一直都在相信羽生。

 

他跟着羽生结弦穿过人海，拥挤着前进着，他从没试过被一个人拉进人群里，感受着热闹、喧嚣与热烈，他以前只跟冰冷待着，只跟没有感情的机械们待着，很少这么被人拥围着。

 

很早以前金博洋确实也在人海里站着。像现在这样。

 

羽生结弦带着他直径走到归航广场上的舞台台阶上，示意金博洋留在原地听他说话。这里曾经是伟大的时代改革者做过演说的地方，在这里，在众人归航回家，联系星域与人间的这个地方向全世界宣告过新时代的未来与展望，告诉世人，智慧的人类绝对可以和神奇的机械友好相处，一同走过圣光祈祷与黑暗并存的时代。

 

现在，羽生结弦就站在这里，吸引着众人的目光视线，即将为机械师发声，做出庄重誓言。

 

就像七年前那样——在金博洋十四岁那年那样，年轻耀眼的冒险家站在学院广场上向学生门做着演讲，分享自己的故事与心得，而他就在人海里仰望崇拜着这个人，憧憬期待着羽生结弦所说的所有有趣的事情。

 

那一年演讲结束后，金博洋就定下了专业机械师的目标，世间独一无二独属他一人的机械雀诞生于世，从此金博洋唯一的航标，就是羽生结弦。

 

机械雀终于找到了被带走的、在人海最前方的金博洋，扇动着金翼在空中盘旋来回引着金博洋的视线，机械师抬头看着它，回想起十四岁的夏天，万里晴朗。

 

那个时候他还一无所有，而如今，因那个人而存在的梦想已逐渐被实现，设计图里的机械雀腾空出世，他也历过千帆如愿以偿。

 

感谢他。金博洋看着视线正对着他的羽生，记忆重合，轮轴似的转动，百转千回念念不忘，忽的觉得自己重新拥有无穷勇气。

 

因彼此而生的，面对一切的无尽勇气。


	12. Chapter 12

12.

 

广场一角一辆黑色轿车刚好停下，坐在车里的男人摘了金丝眼镜，靠在后座背上直皱眉头。他接通发过来的那些监视者的语音，听了几句后烦躁地摆摆手将面前出示的资源材料与语音一同挥去。旁边坐着的另一个男人看他反应后盯了几秒，意味深长地笑了声。

 

“麦克先生这是怎么了？”

 

麦克阴沉着脸，并不是很想理会身边这位竞争对手，但处于要维持在外形象的考虑，他还是尽力调整过面部表情后回应道：“无事，多谢戴里先生的关心。”

 

“是吗？我可是看到你文件上的那个大写的三个字‘不可用’呢，我可没瞎。”戴里挑眉，毫不掩饰幸灾乐祸的情绪，“这么大费周章地邀请我来看您的表演，就是给我看一个笑话？”

 

“……戴里，不要得寸进尺了。”麦克眯起眼睛，语气里带着警告，“别以为我不知道你在背后做了什么，技术局里是不是有你故意安排的人？警局这段时间能顺利处理那些事件，这是不是也有你的帮忙？”

 

戴里听罢好笑地躺倒在后座，不紧不慢地开口，“是又如何，不是又如何，我们是竞争对手，给对方使绊子不是很正常的事情吗？”

 

他又笑道：“我的朋友，你该明白自己在做一件怎样的事情。监控羽生结弦也好，从五级机械师金博洋下手也罢，这些事连同着半个月前莫名其妙出现的动乱事件，你以为警局和注册局就看不出来？你以为联盟就会放任你为所欲为？”

 

“希望你明白，我们现在，人类现在绝不可能打破一个维持多年的秩序，我们的人民需要的是和平而非闹剧。”戴里淡淡地继续说道，整理着手腕上计时精确纹路清晰的机械表，抬头从车窗看见了不远处的正在建造大厦基层工程的机械工人，若有所思，“和机械一起不好吗，那些优秀的全能的机械师明明可以为人民做出更多贡献，而不是仅仅只是为冒险家们服务。”

 

天生之才的机械师们本应前途似锦，本应是这个时代的璀璨星辰，汇集成烂漫星河，永恒人间。

 

“可这就会是机械师们掌控的时代！这难道不令人害怕吗？”麦克反驳道，“除了他们，没有人能直接控制这些强大又无法熟知的机械，一旦有了权有了钱，一到能轻易控制所有的地步，谁又能脱身？”

 

欲望本身有多难解脱，他深知这一切道理。能握在手里的东西，只要落进手心，就再也不会主动放手，除非——

 

“机械师没有你想的这么无趣。”戴里不赞同地摇摇头，“你以为他们眼里只有那些金条珠宝？没错，机械师的高额报酬确实让人羡慕，但你要想想，高强度的工作，不得有一丝差错，对应这些常人难以做到的事情，报酬还过分吗？”

 

人都说世上没有公平的事情，那为什么不去争取公平？难道任由他人来设计规则，就不容许自己摆正天秤吗？

 

“麦克，我知道你担心什么。好吧，我是说作为对手我当然每个人都了解过。”戴里看着听到他的话满脸不可思议的麦克，忙解释他并没有什么其他想法。

 

“你想要羽生跟其他冒险家一同跟你永久合作，首先，你希望借助新资源来维系这种关系来控制机械师的工作来源，但现在不可能了。我承认我偷偷地在技术部了解过信息，你也不用藏着掖着，你迟早护不住的，这样一来大家都会渐渐明白过来，你之前在撒谎。”

 

戴里按下要起身的麦克的肩膀，做了个手势示意他冷静。

 

“其次，你所有暗中搞的事我都了如指掌，别忘了我跟你是对立的，你要机械师消失，我就要机械师永存，我还要机械师不再拘泥于只为冒险家服务。所以你猜——噢，对，我的确帮了羽生结弦。而且还要人去警局把你的事情一一举报了，放心，匿名，如果他们找上你，我可帮不了你。”

 

“恶意扰乱治安，故意散播谣言，诬陷机械师，还让那些没有身份凭证的人来帮你制造暴乱，利用民众一时被蒙蔽的心理，你说，这种罪名应该可以拉你下台吧？”

 

麦克头上的青筋暴起，他握紧拳头抬起就要往戴里打去，被早年也是冒险家的戴里轻而易举地挡开反手制住，麦克咬牙切齿地看着戴里，“你！我不该小看你！”

 

“作为冒险家我的确无心政事，只是受邀为机械师发声而已。做的太过分，我当然要反击。”戴里无所谓地笑了笑，“最后，冒险家不可能离开机械师的护航，他们彼此需要了近百年，因此绝对会护着他们。”

 

戴里拉着麦克威胁后者手下的司机拉开车窗，这个视角刚好可以看到广场中央舞台那边围着的人群，戴里估摸着上面的人应该是羽生结弦，示意司机继续往前开，让他们看的仔细。

 

“这是我给你带来的表演。唔，算回礼？”

 

“好好看清楚，人民的选择是什么。”

 

“……我希望，我们能看清楚我们到底需要什么，而非以看到的眼前事来替自己做选择。”

 

站台上羽生结弦的话清晰无比，话语坚定不容置疑，人群开始涌动，广场上的人越来越多，金博洋坚守一般定在原地，像守着一样不敢动一步。机械雀乖巧地落在他肩膀上歪头，近距离的原因金博洋听到了它身上齿轮转动的声音——只有专业的机械师才能听清楚的那些细微的转起来的声音。金博洋抬头看着正继续演说着的羽生结弦，右眼处的机械镜似乎被偶尔拨云而来的日光照的发烫，刺疼着眼睛也不肯眨眼半刻。

 

这是能将全部目光落到羽生身上的难得的机会，等了七年，他不想错过每一份每一秒。

 

人海里忽然传来几声不和谐，金博洋以灵敏的听觉捕捉到一些信息，但来不及细想，羽生结弦继续说道。

 

台上的青年借着佩戴着的探索仪，用跟戈米沙学来的黑技术联通广场上的音响，羽生结弦清了清喉咙整理思绪。

 

“各位，我知道我非政客，不能轻易参与到这些事情上来，甚至不应该在这里说一些几乎可以被抓进局子里的、煽动人心的话，我很抱歉。在此请求原谅我的鲁莽之举。”

 

羽生结弦深深鞠躬，一时间广场围观的民众安静下来，一听到羽生结弦的名字，总会有人不由自主地准备认真听着他的讲说，这是一位极其优秀的冒险家，值得尊重。下一刻抬起眸来就像换了个人，羽生结弦带着凌冽、不容妥协的眼神，直直望着前方。

 

“但是，北区竞选事到如今，我已然脱不开身。之前已有报道说我，是的，说我给大家带来了新资源，以此，我们可以解决机械船动力的问题，甚至……可以让机械师不必为我们工作。”

 

说到末尾羽生结弦声音低了下去，情绪也带着低落，人群开始骚动，几句话高声混乱着气氛，金博洋意识到了不妥，往满是口袋的夹克上随意一摸，赶紧跑向前去。

 

“我要澄清的一点是，我的确找到了新资源，但——”

 

“咔咔咔！”一声机械变转的声音突然凭空响起，一位身穿黑衣的机械师直跃而上，提着一把变换的机械剑就要往羽生结弦劈去。那是他家族传下来的带着功勋的剑，刚刚还在跟机械管理局的人商量怎么处理，这里听到羽生结弦的演讲，联想到这几天令人发指的遭遇，气不打一处来，抬脚就想教训这位把他们置入到水深火热之况的冒险家。

 

谁知眼前忽的升起一面正在变换的机械墙，轴线与齿轮交叉重合不断延伸展开，在机械剑刚劈下来的一秒迅速成完整坚固的墙，铁与金属摩擦出激烈的火花后稳稳地挡在了羽生结弦的面前。机械墙的主人适应着力度与第一次使用这类保护机械的操作感，在确认对面剑主人收回手后将墙放下，金博洋冷静地看着那位素未谋面的机械师，微微皱眉。

 

“你挡什么！要不是他我们至于这样吗？”少年不满地叫道，看得出金博洋也是机械师，纳闷地反复端详着眼前人，“我记得你也是被‘封锁’的吧？怎么还护着他！”

 

“他还没说完，你不要着急。”金博洋收好机械墙，接住飞落到他手臂上的机械雀，“你的剑不该对着他，我们虽明令被禁止携带武器，我也看得出你的剑应该是祖上留下的，但在如今安稳的时候，机械该用来保护，不应该带着伤害对着人。”

 

这是机械师赋予机械的最初使命，为守护而战，为守护而生。

 

“他能说些什么？能做些什么？难道这样就能改变现状？”未亲眼见过冒险家满载而归的少年年少气盛，并不容易被一个名字所说服，“我不信这些花言巧语，我只想要满意的结果。”

 

金博洋沉默了一阵。羽生结弦站在一边看着他，心里蓦然有些害怕又期待。如果你也是与他一样的想法，如果，其实连你也不确定我能不能做到。

 

那我应该怎么做。

 

一扬手机械雀展翅而上，金博洋目光坚定，诚恳朗声道：“请你相信他。”

 

“凭什么？”

 

他将挂在胸前的机械师徽章摘下，直接丢给少年。

 

“以我的身份作证。”以我的荣光为名。

 

请相信他。

 

少年接住徽章不语。他虽然是个年轻的机械师，却还是明白身份徽章对于一个机械师来说意味着什么。那是世人的认证，是流传百年的相承，跟着机械诞生的那一天起，就永生永世地留在机械师的血液里，刻着骨的忠诚，是铭在心上的信仰。它存在一天，机械师的身份就存在一日，一旦失去，便像缺失了机械师生命里一部分，再不完整。

 

当一位机械师把信仰都奉上，他该是如何的虔诚。

 

“……行。我信。”少年把徽章又扔过去，转身下了场，“把你的徽章好好放着，这又不是破铜烂铁，别再随便到处扔。”

 

真是，为了那个人，也太奋不顾身了吧。

 

“谢谢。”金博洋道过谢后想要接住，没想到少年扔的力度太大，被身后的羽生结弦给接住了，金博洋视线一转，跟静静看着他的羽生结弦对望，他一时不知道该说些什么。

 

羽生结弦握紧了手心里的徽章，觉得自己一定是错过了金博洋的某些时刻。心里泛着苦涩，酸软地无可救药。他竟不知道金博洋会这么笃定他一定能做到，没想过金博洋会这么确认又相信他这个人，在他不知道的时候，这个人是不是，一直都藏着很多事，藏了很多很多年。

 

在没有出现在彼此生命里的那些年，他们一个擦肩而过，作陌生路人，有些心意是不是就再无得见天日的可能。

 

你是不是，藏着很多我所不知道的事。到底该是怎样的执着，才能一而再地、毫无犹豫地相信我，认定我。

 

……博洋。

 

天天。

 

羽生结弦要将这个名字念过成千上万次。

 

“你、你继续说。我、那个，我先下去了。”金博洋摸着鼻子掩饰了下被羽生结弦一直盯着微发红的脸，他转身手做扇边走边扇动着脸颊周围的空气，大脑像发动机发热一样有待散热，没反应过来自己把徽章直接留给了那个人。羽生结弦刚想说要将徽章归还给主人，目送着金博洋的背影，决定暂时不还了。

 

等以后，亲自还给他吧。羽生结弦将徽章直接放到胸前的口袋里，让它贴近心脏。

 

插曲过去，羽生结弦重新说过几句话表明自己的态度，安抚着民众的情绪，开始解释自己的意图。

 

不多时先前巡逻机械鸟放出在四周静止的监控器开始闪烁个不停，预警似的开始发出鸣声，随后空中出现升起几架警局的暗蓝机械鸟，还有联盟送给羽生结弦的银紫“卷星”机械船，国家队的专属巨型飞雁跟在最后，齐齐吸引着广场上众人的视线。

 

一切有计划的在进行。金博洋在看到这些的时候就明白过来。

 

“各位，原因我已说的明白，麦克所说的资源目前还不能投放，因为不安全，产量也低，不能被我们所用。我也无辜被牵连进去，这是个不负责任的谎言，希望大家能够看清楚事实的真相。”

 

羽生结弦抬头指着警局的机械鸟，高声说道：“此外所有的事情警局人员都会在未来的24小时公告出来，我保证，这是真的，赵队长可以为我作证。”

 

“所有的事情都跟机械师无关。他们是无辜的，并且一直在为我们守护，请一定要看明白！”

 

低空飞行的警局机械鸟应和般鸣叫了一声。

 

“那么——”羽生结弦解释完一切，长呼一口气，释怀地说着最后的打算。

 

“作为事件起点的我，已经跟联盟商讨过。我即将为大家前往恒星域探查清楚新能源是否与我所说的属实。”

 

“请等着我。”

 

回来之时，将照云破日，晴空万里。

 

羽生结弦跑下去跟金博洋作最后的告别，他上前抱住了错愕的金博洋。

 

“一直以来都是机械师帮冒险家排除危险，一直为我们护航。”

 

飞雁上的人员个个整装待发，准备跟着羽生结弦探索新的未知星域。

 

“现在，该轮到我们保护你们了。”


	13. Chapter 13

13.

 

得到解封的机械小屋里空气浮着细小微动的尘埃，在一道光穿透窗帘落到地下时格外明显。金博洋身疲力竭地就地躺倒，临走时没来得及关机械电源，无意触碰到线圈，房间的服务程序启动。

 

“天总，你回来啦。”机械音跟着响起，冰冷单一的语调传着没有丝毫起伏的声波，频道依旧平平。但在金博洋听来还是带着些欣喜的情绪，朝夕相处总是会有默契。

 

血肉与机械摩擦终会生出带有温度的火花。千百年来极少有人做到这一点，金博洋做到了。

 

“回来了。累死我了。”金博洋原地翻了个身，不想起来，“你们是不是都这么吓人？刚刚替人挡住失控的机械鸟，可把我吓坏了。”

 

告别了羽生结弦，在回家的路上碰见了正在处理之前被查到粗造滥制故意搞事的那些违规机械的金镇瑞，上去跟对方打了个招呼，金博洋发现了其中一架机械鸟好像有问题，刚摸上机械镜准备仔细研究，就被失控的机械鸟划伤了手臂。带有攻击性的机械一向是不容许出厂的存在，这次麦克借着投资的势力厂家批发生产机械找人冒充机械师制造混乱已经是犯了大忌。或许那位处心积虑的政客并没想过自己这么容易就被击垮，也许是他太高估了机械，太低估了人类。

 

相处百年日益更新的机械依旧被人类创所造而生，联盟的每一个在职机械师，无论是一直闭关的还是本意事不关己的人，都主动现身并做出郑重承诺，他们绝不会容许手中的机械给人类带来危险，可以随时接受调查。这就一下子降低了调查难度，由此一一排查下来，很快就揭露出事情真相，把前因后果整的明明白白。

 

终于，这一切就快要结束。该留的要留，该走的就走，该制裁的要制裁，该真相大白的要真相大白。

 

后续的处理复杂又麻烦，金博洋搞不懂这些事，脑子里除了机械就没装过其他无关的事情。金博洋关上门就像隔绝了外界，一心一意又能沉在铁片与扳手的世界里。

 

服务程序主动安排机械支架给金博洋处理了之前简单粗暴包扎过的手臂，出声道：“我们跟它们不一样，你放心把后背交给我们，我们会保护你的。”

 

金博洋听罢愣住，“你咋会说这种话？我好像没有安排这种程序吧？”

 

“你设计的服务型程序让我们开始跟着你思考。跟着有思想的人，我们也会变得有思想。你说过的，我们是不断在进步的，我们应该跟人类学习，并记忆一些话。”

 

服务程序语调平稳地继续道：“我们虽然没有感情，也暂时没有主动思考的能力。但我们会跟着你学的。金博洋，很高兴认识你。”

 

很高兴被你创造出来，来到这个有温度的、很温暖热情的人世，试着感受不一样的触觉、视觉、听觉，我们生来只有固定的模式，固定的齿轮，固定的套路，却会因你而一直改变着，成长着，我们追逐着人类，做忠实的信徒，直到再一个百年，期望我们能以新的模样在这千姿百态的世界里与后人相遇。

 

因你而生，因你而爱，你是唯一的温度，你是唯一的光。

 

没有你，我们将一无所有，因为你，我们将所向披靡。

 

这便是他们生命的全部意义。

 

“哎……这，你们也太煽情了吧。别这样……”金博洋躺平看着画上星河浩海的天花板，玩笑说着说着就开始哽咽。他抬起手臂挡在眼前借着平缓翻涌的情绪，释怀一般叹气。

 

正是因为有这样的存在，如支柱如动力，他才能日日夜夜固执地守在灯前画着草图，设计新程序，造着新机械，期待它们能获得新生，正大光明地活在人世。

 

最初与最终的梦想，这都是实现了吧。

 

金博洋吸吸鼻子，想到什么，好奇地问道：“你们都记住了什么话啊？”

 

机械雀在此时感应似的从他身边飞走，服务程序沉默了一会，开始一句一句地回答这个问题。

 

“羽生太帅了！”

 

“羽生好厉害！”

 

“羽生的星辰机械船真好看！”

 

“羽生到底什么时候来？”

 

“羽生……”

 

“够了够了够了！再说下去我就把你卸载了！”金博洋涨红着脸，感到无比羞耻，他气呼呼地警告着服务程序，瞄到到处飞的机械雀时瞪了一眼。（机械雀：鸟在空中飞，锅从天上来…）

 

“怎么都记得这些话啊！我还要不要面子了！”

 

“说的频率高的话系统会自动记忆……”服务程序声势小了些。

 

金博洋气的随手扔了个螺丝钉到墙壁上。

 

“……我错了。”服务程序逃走般自动关上了语音。

 

房间重归平静。金博洋气着气着后“噗嗤”笑了声。他闭上眼，感到全身都灌了沉重的铅，累到无法自拔。放在口袋里的折叠小巧的机械墙装置随着他转身滚了出来，金博洋勉强睁开发涩的眼睛，将它握进了手心。

 

这是他闭关多日做出来的心血。保护到了一个人，真好。

 

服务程序淡淡亮起了光，安排着机械支架拿过一张毯子轻轻盖在要睡着的金博洋身上，本来想指挥支架把金博洋搬到床去，但看着小孩累到不行的样子，还是不敢动。仅此一人的空间里灵敏的机械记录到了金博洋的喃喃自语。

 

“……对不起……之前离开，差点就抛弃了你们……”

 

服务程序不敢吵醒他，将室温调到最适宜，让机械支架小声清理金博洋周围的东西。它默默在浮现的电子屏上打出了一段话，留给醒来的金博洋看。机械雀小心地落在窗前，看着那句话。

 

［没关系。我们知道，你永远不会抛弃我们。我们一直在等你。］

 

［晚安，天天。愿你好梦。］

 

灯发着微弱的光。梦里的金博洋拉紧了被子睡的安稳，恍惚间好像记起自己还留着什么东西给羽生。

 

 

清早醒来洗漱完毕的金博洋接过家政系统特意给他准备的营养早餐，感到神清气爽。看过服务程序那几句话，他愣住后微微一笑。开启整理清洁模式打算把整个小屋都打扫一遍，换完衣服的金博洋忽然眼皮一跳。

 

像是有什么预兆。

 

他在书桌边待了一会，没来由的感到心烦意乱。抬手拿过以前的设计作业，强行让自己进入学习的状态，但还是压抑不住心里那股莫名的心悸。

 

他好想那个人。

 

此时突然而来的语音证实了他一些预感。金博洋心跳不稳，犹豫地接通。

 

“天总在吗？”在联盟工作的车俊焕问道。

 

“在。怎么了？”

 

“前往恒星域的冒险队的机械船出了严重故障，被迫降落在繁星域上，急需专业机械师的支援！你是我们联盟仅有的五级机械师，需要你的帮助！”

 

跟着机械护卫队的人一同出发，金博洋没想到自己人生里还有这么一次出大气层的机会。他接受了联盟的求助，更是义不容辞。更何况——那个人也在等他，他一定会向前去的。

 

坐在紧急启用的独立机械船，第一次要带着一个机械师去星域，联盟不得不特意给金博洋拨了一只船。船上的工具很齐全，是早些年联盟一个机械师留下来的备用机械工具船，不曾想还真的有要用的一天。这只船只能由专业机械师来操作，因此金博洋一人开着船跟着架着巨型机械鸟的机械护卫队前行。

 

不知是不是命运的安排，飞到一个星系附近时，金博洋的机械船受到忽现的黑洞周围气流的扭曲影响，一个跌跌撞撞就要往其中一颗星紧急降落。船里的方向盘在疯狂转动，危险指数爆表，发出警告的声音，各程序都在极速计算处理这次停落危机。第一次来星域的金博洋在宇宙里横行控制不住自己的身形，东倒西歪，来不及回应通讯里机械护卫队的询问，下一秒就直直滚到铜墙铁壁前，猛的一撞疼到龇牙咧嘴。

 

防护系统完美控制着机械船降落到一个星球上，金博洋晃到头晕眼花，反应不过来。

 

“收到请回复！收到请回复！金博洋！我们现在还在黑洞附近停留，暂时不能接应你，请确认你的安全！收到请回复！”

 

“我、我在！我还挺安全的……”金博洋清醒过来第一件事就是向组织汇报情况，他用力地摇晃着脑袋。

 

“你在哪里！请报告位置！”

 

迅速调控机械船各方面的情况，复杂又精妙的设计和线路只有专业机械师才能看得懂并准确操作，金博洋打开了导航定位，正跟机械护卫队的人传输着情况，但似乎信号不太好，传了半天卡住了，只能听见语音，他打开主驾驶座前因紧急降落而紧闭着的窗，只看了一眼，便呼吸一滞。

 

入眼是满天繁星，万里银河，极光交叠碎影，流华闪烁明灭，幻化成无边烂漫辰夜，无际璀璨明空，惊鸿一瞥便震撼人心。

 

“我……”金博洋怔怔看着眼前这一生难忘的景，惊愕地出声。

 

……我跌进了万千星辰里。


	14. Chapter 14

14.

 

看完眼前的淡蓝电子屏上面的媒体报道内容，工作多年颇有经验的联盟负责人头疼地揉着眉心，习惯性地闭着眼在脑海里理顺这几天发生的事情，以图再次了解清楚事情始末。

 

北区竞选开始，自政客麦克演讲过一次后，逐渐出现关于机械动乱的言论传闻。

 

而后机械注册局的人开始注意，警局也有所警惕，但秉承为民众服务的部门不该过分参与政事的宗旨，一直未表露立场。

 

但麦克私下做的事越来越过分，已经有人故意利用机械来制造混乱，警局立即出勤处理，并且暗中查出麦克做的事，同时接到匿名举报，有待查证。麦克在发表过危险言论过后，派人监视采访涉及到的冒险家羽生结弦。

 

联盟五级机械师金博洋主动澄清许诺做出保证，之后却被不明真相的群众以私藏武器的理由检举到机械管理局，随后其他机械师也被殃及。因为特殊时期人心惶惶，管理局只能先为大局着想排查封锁稳定人心。

 

联盟收到一名技术人员的信息后暗中支援羽生结弦逃出监控，并且联系警局与管理局配合他放出巡逻机械鸟的监控器布下网络网。快速计划好所有事情后联系隔壁地区的国家队请求一同与羽生结弦前往恒星域解除本次竞选危机。受联盟先驱者邀请为机械师发声的戴里联合警局将麦克的罪名公布于众。随后各部门开始处理后续问题，各司其职，安抚民众。

 

至此，事件得以和平结束。

 

将事情都整理完毕以后，联盟负责人想起那个联盟里最为耀眼的人，复杂、一言难尽的情绪跃上心头。回想起那时跟羽生结弦定下约定的对话，不由得长叹。

 

年长的联盟负责人将卷星的钥匙递给羽生结弦。

 

“已经为你修理好了这几年它的漏洞。现在，物归原主。”

 

“原主……”羽生结弦忽的笑，“这是你们送我的，怎么能算是我的呢。”

 

这上面的每一机械轮轴都经过你们的操作，每一个监视都有你们的设计，面目全非，该是谁的。

 

“……我知道，你在星域待上几年也好，私下改造云船也罢，无非是想告诉我们，你想摆脱我们的控制，你可以想待多久就待多久，不会为我们所用。”负责人叹气，“但，你是我们联盟为数不多的能为我们带来资源材料与一切新事物的人，我们，不得不用这种手段留住你。”

 

“所以花费心思在我身上设各种各种的监视程序是吗？”羽生结弦将肩膀上的琥珀贴片取下来，他很早就发现了这个问题，“我为你们探索资源，你们借此确保我的安全，不让麦克威胁我，以提高我对联盟的忠诚度，这就是各求所需？”

 

提起最近名声正盛、油嘴滑舌的政客，负责人蹙眉，“麦克确实很早就跟我们提过资源与机械师的问题。当时我们以为他是想合作项目，谁知道借着虚假的合同骗走了新资源样本。联盟本意不方便参和，不想他自己胡乱借着你的名义做了那个采访，现在我们也很头疼。”

 

“他会来主动找我的。我对他有用。”羽生结弦淡淡道，“事情开始跟联盟扯上关系了，希望您也有所警惕。”

 

负责人一言不发。沉默思考许久，他说：“羽生，对不起。你为联盟做的贡献，我们永远会记住。联盟毕竟需要利益。如果有那么一天你需要我们的帮助，只要你需要，我们会倾尽所有，为你一战。”

 

羽生结弦没什么表情，只是在听到需要帮助时微微动容。那时的他已经有所预感，将来一定会做出什么事。他看着手里可能联系联盟一切的琥珀贴片，心里开始在思量。

 

在一场即将而来的战役来临之前，他必须要有所准备。联盟若是愿意为他付出，他自然可以坦然接受。历经过外星域买卖规则的冒险家，看的清楚利益互换的原则，算的明白处事所需的交易。

 

将所有能用的掌握在手，一切胸有成竹坦然自若面对，这场战役他该无所畏惧。

 

更何况，他身后有一个人需要他护着。因那个人，他将有着无穷无尽的勇气来面对世上的不公正。

 

那么就开始反击吧。那么就开始一战吧。

 

“我知道我那些联动卷星的设备一定也被你们设定了监控程序。”羽生结弦打断正打算说些什么解释的负责人，继续道，“之后我的一举一动，希望你们也继续通过这个来帮助我吧。”

 

“你要……亲自去改变现状？”负责人错愕道。尽管他知道羽生结弦目前的情况就像被控制一样举步维艰，但要直面并对抗前方的一切未知，那该需要怎样的勇气与魄力。

 

“总要试一试才知道能不能成功。如果我不去闯一次，怎么去抓住能握紧的东西。”

 

“是探索仪能比较快传送信息给你们吧，那么，未来的几天，一旦用上探索仪，那就是我需要你们的时候了，请带着卷星来找我。”羽生结弦继续道，“拜托了，请为我做这些事情就好。剩下的我会争取。”

 

不听天命，但尽人事。

 

联盟负责人回忆完后犹豫许久，转头看过办公室落地窗外浮空自在的巡逻机械鸟，抬手将电子屏上的联盟计划中的“监控羽生结弦”一项划掉了。

 

也许他们不应该用利益与金钱来捆绑束缚住一个向往自由的人。

 

 

羽生结弦猛的睁开眼睛，躺在沙地上愣愣地看着铺满星辰的天空。

 

难得安静的时光，在失落的星海一角。他本借着暂时的平静放松紧绷的神经，放缓呼吸，闭上眼听着温柔的风声。但他突然感应似的心头一动，意识里好像有什么声音在告诉他，是时候该走了。

 

但他不知道该往哪里走。

 

这里斑斓灿烂，却多是一片死寂。是惊心动魄的美丽，也是荒芜杂生的孤独。宇宙星河里有些无数各异的星云，但每一处都有近似相同的璀璨，因此也容易被遗忘忽略。对比其他发展昌盛的星系，他所在的这片星海与这地沙简直就是原始的萧条荒凉。宽旷、无人问津、空荡荡，被丢弃一般，时间如被静止，一点也不流动，整个世界除了自己再无他人。独自流落在星域以外，令人心生慌乱、惊怕。

 

像是回到了过去的那段在恒星域里的时光。相似的星，相似的沙，相似的孤寂，相同一个人。

 

卷星在飞行时不小心遇到了极少出现、强度极大的黑洞漩涡，还没来得及反应就被突如其来的旋风给牵制住，机械船因此出了严重故障，羽生结弦不得不被迫降落在飞到附近的星域上，向联盟请求帮助，拜托暂时分开的机械雁上的冒险家按照他的指示到恒星域找到新资源并记录起来，早日回星球解决危机，他自己便一个人在这里等待。这还是羽生结弦第一次来这样一片没什么资源、荒芜的星域，那种熟悉又陌生的孤独感如潮水一般涌上心头，他一时有些不知所措。

 

可能是在另外一个人身边待过，熟悉过他独特的气息与机械的温度以后，难以受住孤独感。

 

关于那个人的全部记忆忽而纷纷扰扰散落在心间四处。

 

果然还是会眷恋吗……羽生结弦眨着眼睛想。

 

他开始想逃离本已经习以为常的冰冷与孤独，想要回归拥抱住被刻意藏起来的热情与温暖。

 

是因为这里的空气跟地球上的空气比太过稀薄，是因为发觉星域里其他生物的温度与人类的体温相比太冷，是因为在生命中有那个人的出现，才明白过来原来这就是不一样的地方。

 

一颗心看起来如何坚韧，始终有着柔软的角落。而角落里放着属于人类温情一面的所有记忆，被妥当保护着，被细心保存着，经年念念不忘，终成不灭的勇气与希望。

 

他好像找到一个回去的答案了。在此之前，他曾是迷茫失魄的灵魂，在此之后，颓败独生的星沙将为他生出逢春绿洲。

 

心里有一个人可念着，就再不畏惧再无可怕。

 

心里有一个名字……他可以念着念着，开始期待归家的时刻。

 

羽生结弦手摆上来碰到左上口袋，那里放着一枚徽章，放在心上的徽章。

 

……是心上人的徽章与身份。

 

他将它拿出来想要认真看一看。机械师徽章以淡蓝色屏幕程序画面为底，齿轮与转轴覆其上，整体齿轮为形，相比其他职业的缝制徽章，这是一个磁铁材质的款式，意外的符合那个人身上带着金属铁片冰凉的感觉。

 

联盟派发的徽章上都刻有拥有者的名字。羽生结弦的名字藏在冒险家徽章的星空里，金博洋的名字……羽生结弦端详许久，才发现对方的名字在背后，烫金黑底，展现着机械师的与众不同。

 

一如初见那样，一眼就能心动。

 

那个人真好。羽生结弦重新闭上眼睛，平静地将手覆在左边口袋上，手里握着徽章，不断在想。

 

那个人有着非常厉害的机械术；

 

那个人有着特别可爱的小虎牙；

 

那个人用心保护着我的星辰船；

 

那个人愿意听我讲很多故事；

 

那个人对他的机械很温柔很有耐心很专注；

 

那个人无条件信任我，愿意为我抛弃身份……

 

为什么会对我到如此地步？

 

除非是……

 

他喜欢我。

 

“羽生！羽生！”

 

羽生结弦听到了有人喊他。风声急促卷上星沙，他刚睁开眼睛想要起身，就被向他跑来的人牢牢抱紧。

 

“终于找到你了！原来你真的在这里！”

 

一感受到记忆里无二的温度，他下意识地回抱住，他认定确定肯定就是那个人。

 

“……天天。”

 

他觉得自己是哽咽着喊出那个人的名字的。


	15. Chapter 15

15.

 

真没想到第一次来外星域就掉到了这么漂亮的地方，金博洋边揉着刚刚被撞疼的脸颊边欣赏面前瑰丽的星辰之海，愣了几秒反应过来这应该要记录拍下来，抬手取下特意换的机械双镜开启扫描拍摄模式，程序启动，将眼前一切记录在芯片里。

 

机械船里的智能程序忽的亮起，显示刚刚的信息已经发送完毕，系统自动修护成功，可以正常操作。金博洋熟练地按下几个按键检查过基本功能，不由得赞叹发明这只机械工具船的机械师想的周全，技术高超，着实令人佩服。

 

可惜这只船不能经常用。技术狂魔金博洋发出遗憾的叹息，后又觉得庆幸，幸好不是经常用。一到启动之日，便是冒险之旅出问题之时，任谁也不想如此，金博洋更是不想。

 

毕竟他……心心念念的人是一个无所不能的冒险家。他希望对方能永远顺顺利利地启程归航，如果可以，恨不得把对方的机械船都给包揽了，确保每次都能平平安安，为对方维修一辈子的机械也可以。

 

金博洋想到这，捂着脸掩饰自己发红的脸颊。

 

他向来比较迟钝，没想到在一个人身上反应出奇地灵敏，他知道这不是什么脑子坏掉的讯号，而是正常的、人类的独属情感。

 

不同于手下这冰冰冷冷的机械与单一枯燥的程序。

 

“金先生，联盟通讯员已经上传了现在的情况分析，是否查收？”

 

突如其来的机械女声唤醒了还在想着什么的金博洋，他忙应道：“接。”随后开始查看新信息。

 

船内的电子屏幕从蓝屏转换成新画面。

 

［跟随羽生结弦的机械飞雁已经顺利按照羽生结弦的指引找到繁星域的新资源，确认产量不高，纯度极低，不能开发不能为人类所用。］

 

［收到技术局的请求，需要开采新的样本带回去再次研究，飞雁队将继续留在繁星域，预计此次任务将历时两天。］

 

［此外跟着您的机械护卫队仍在黑洞附近，正在突破空间限制寻找您。请您稍等。］

 

［此次出故障的机械船是卷星，羽生结弦与卷星被迫降落到附近星域，等待支援。］

 

［羽生结弦的方位是……］

 

［系统正在找寻，请稍等。］

 

［系统正在找寻，请稍等。］

 

金博洋看完后呼吸静止了一秒，心忽然咯噔一下。他按了几次操作想要系统继续扫描方位，但第一次降落的机械船受到星域附近不稳定的磁场干扰，信号断断续续，一时之间检索困难。

 

他有些慌张地等着系统的信息，手心开始冒汗，他不安地眨眨眼。

 

下一秒信息跃进眼中。

 

［查询到卷星的坐标是：103.127］

 

［就在您附近。］

 

金博洋怔住，颤抖着手重新输入过相关程序后又刷新了一次信息。

 

［羽生结弦就在您附近。］

 

 

你有没有想过跟一个人看满天星河，满眼灿烂，脚下是流逝的沙，抬头却是永恒的星，它们会是你记忆里永远惊艳的画面，待闭上眼耳边是温柔的风，睁开眼身边，便是心上人。

 

金博洋从没想过，也不敢想。

 

他本来觉得连见那个人一面都不可能。从他14岁开始，那个人就没回来过让他看上一眼。对方也不知道，不记得，不认识他。他想，可能这一生就安安稳稳地跟着他的机械们一同度过每一年每一天，将一个不可能的人从此藏进心里，岁月便就此静好吧。

 

谁知道那个人就回来了。出现地让他猝不及防，一句话差点就让他从螺旋梯上跌落下去。然后对方就开始接住跌倒的他，带他离开孤独之地，送他漂亮的掌中花，给他繁星的祝福，牵过他的手跑过人山人海，向全世界宣布，有人正在为他而战。

 

就算在得知对方有可能会站在他的对立面的那一天闪过惶恐、不安、质疑，在见到那个人坚定目光的时候这些一眼就消失得干干净净，再无缝隙。

 

因为是他告诉我可以相信他，因为我从一开始就相信他。

 

我本来无意等候，他却有心而来，本来是无疾而终，最后是如愿以偿。就此，金博洋就要沦陷，除了羽生结弦，心上再也放不下其他人。

 

现在，他就在身边。

 

缓过神来放开金博洋的羽生结弦满脑子还是先前那句“他喜欢我”，如电子屏刷弹幕一样连同这心跳声让他开始紧张，他用力的揉了揉自己的脸，拍了拍自己躺在沙上到处滚弄上沙尘的衣服借势掩饰，然后，安静地跟金博洋并肩坐在原地。

 

他不知道该怎么做，忽然紧张到不知所措……

 

转头，身边是还因为刚刚有些出格的举动拘谨着的金博洋，羽生结弦看着他很久很久，像是要透过对方澄澈的眼睛里看出什么，金博洋脖子上戴着小红巾，搭上满是口袋的夹克，头上戴着机械双镜，依旧像个十几岁的少年。一笑，就像春天来临。他开始想象过去的未曾参与的那些年纪里，金博洋年少的模样。

 

一定是如这般清朗、干净，透着骨子里的纯粹。像他见过的最为璀璨的黑曜石，不声不响，独自发光。

 

让他忍不住想要靠近。

 

靠近之后金博洋比他想象中的还要在乎他。那你又是如何记住我的呢？你是不是，等我很久了。羽生结弦忽的目光一软。

 

“天天。”羽生结弦出声。

 

“呃？”金博洋闻声抬头，反应过来奇道：“你怎么叫我小名……”

 

“好听呀。”羽生结弦开始笑眯眯地说道，“博洋这个名字也很好听，只是，天天听起来更亲切一些。”

 

金博洋不知该说什么好，不善言辞让他头疼。

 

羽生结弦见金博洋直白的反应，明白对方不会敷衍地一笑了事。他笑开，问：“天天是特意过来找我的？”

 

“呃……准确的说，我是不小心摔过来的。”金博洋解释道，指了指不远处开过来的机械工具船，并且感叹，两个人同时掉进同一个星域里，到底是怎样的缘分和……命中注定。

 

“对了，你的卷星出什么问题了？我先帮你看看。”被盯着不自在，金博洋不想被羽生结弦发现他此刻乱到不行的情绪与心跳，他需要躲进机械里让自己冷静下来。说罢他一起身，被羽生结弦拉住手臂。金博洋一愣。

 

“天天。”羽生结弦不自觉地握紧手掌，“你……”

 

“……我？”金博洋心跳频率快到有些不妥。

 

“你是不是在很久以前，就记住我了？”

 

金博洋像被噎住一般说不出话。但他鼻子一酸。

 

年少里的记忆纷至沓来，起风凌乱着那些穿越时光岁月遗落的星光碎屑，流沙一般从指缝里流逝，以为全都习以为常，但被这个人提起，就想牢牢握在手里再也不放开。

 

一往而深竟不知道从何说起。

 

我该怎么解释呢？不是仅仅记住，我是……

 

我是在很早以前，就喜欢你。

 

“我……我、我是很早就记得你……”但……金博洋收回了话语，不敢说出那句话。

 

怎么确认你也是与我相同心意？万一是我一厢情愿……

 

“好，我知道了。”羽生结弦听完了然轻轻点头，“那么，我也有一个秘密要告诉你。”

 

他放开金博洋的手，站起身，十分庄重地向对方做了个见面礼，抬眸，笑的温柔。

 

“很高兴认识你。”

 

“金博洋，我喜欢你。”

 

我确认过了，我是喜欢你。

 

“……你……我……”金博洋惊愣住，瞪大眼话开始说不完整，“是、是真的吗？”我没有在做梦？

 

“真的，真的。你要相信我。你是信我的不是吗？”羽生结弦上前一步，握住金博洋的手，看着对方迅速变红的耳尖，虔诚问：“那你呢？”

 

这个答案要与我相同，对此我有着绝对自信。

 

金博洋却抬手挡着眼睛，缓慢又用力地揉着，想让眼泪打住，他缓过神来好久好久，才开口说道。

 

“我、我，我喜欢你很久了。”

 

从最开始到现在，一直是你。

 

羽生结弦将金博洋拥入怀中。他说：“对不起，我来迟了。谢谢你在等我。”

 

“我要弥补你未曾与我一同的时光，你要跟我一起走过很多很多年。”

 

“我会给你带新的、有趣的、漂亮的东西，给你很多很多祝福。如果远远不够，我想把我一半的幸运都给你。”

 

“不，不对，你应该跟我一起去探索星域，一应该跟我一起走一起玩，到白头偕老，到走不动为止。”

 

怀里的金博洋还没适应这巨大的惊喜，他听到这句话问道：“能一起去吗？”

 

“作为家属当然可以一起！”

 

家属……金博洋觉得这两个字简直要烧坏他的大脑运转系统了。

 

有一种心满意足彻彻底底填满着他的心。他真的是被上帝眷顾的。

 

“谢谢你还是来了。”

 

金博洋闭着眼，微笑道。谢谢你有所回应。

 

我跌入万千星辰，最终等到了你一人。

 

 

后来的机械师从机械船里做完维修出来，问什么时候可以启程回家，冒险家抬头看着坐在上面的机械师，张开怀抱，示意对方可以随时落进他怀抱里，跌倒无数次也还是会有人接住你。

 

机械师想，这个人把他带出自己的世界里，把他带进星辰浩海里，应该要负责吧？

 

冒险家眨眼一笑，那负责你，一辈子。

 

——END——


	16. 关于《跌入星辰》的相关设定

【柚子的设定】

【印象词：繁星】

（可联系小仙男的各种考斯滕）

·除了职业装，私服衣品一言难尽…虽然他一直都在穿职业装hhhh职业装是风衣，其实有很多颜色选择，但柚哥偏爱黑色…因为耐脏（。）风衣款可以参考攻气爆表的走疯大佬配置（咿）反正我画不出来（躺）

 

·形象塑造表现的是柚哥身上那种想要做就会去做到的性格，不认输，什么都会试一试（4A的执着）极具冒险家精神了。

 

·联盟给各种职业定制了各种徽章，本文第一章写到：冒险家的纹章以天空为底，以星星为段级，羽翼为形，荣光加身。一共有三级的段数，要考证的，身体素质一定要过关（所以柚哥哮喘，当冒险家其实也是锻炼身体hh）级别高知识丰富的就能去更多星域，级别低的只能在已经探索成功的星域里帮联盟做事。

 

·等级高的冒险家探索新星域并寻找新资源新材料，给科研人员研究造福人类百世，等级低的冒险家就补充材料什么的。如果一直进修理论知识并在各种星域获得经验，就能升级啦。

 

·第一章无良提到“大明星”这类词，就说明冒险家对某些人来说其实就是一座金山，很多人都有意与他合作，冒险家虽然归联盟，但个人的私下举动这种灰色领域联盟是管不到的，对民众来说就是给他们谋取利益并带来光明的人，因此还挺受欢迎的…解释了第二章的职业巡回赛（这个比赛其实就是在比他们找到了啥神奇的东西然后试一试就很帅之类的…）里为什么会有粉丝，大概就是崇拜者的设定。一个厉害又能为人民服务的人，大家都喜欢的…

 

·第二章提到柚哥放浪外星域的时候是19岁，17岁到学院演讲（冒险家们的课程不一样，大多需要实践所以天才柚子就此早早毕业）后面天天就没再见过他了。直到柚哥24岁正式回家（当然不可能一直都在外面中途有回来过的，就很随心）就正式与天天见面啦！很高兴认识你！请多指教！

 

·对比被踩碎的水晶球，细心保护好星辰船模型的天天对柚子来说简直就是天使吧…毕竟星辰船还是他第一只船，第一次去星域就给人类带回了无数新奇的东西。然后就是被天天专注的工作所吸引吧，认真工作的孩子超级有魅力。而且柚子心里一直有想拜一个机械师为师的愿望，详情请见第一章，他想要拥有自己亲手做的机械鸟的那种想法。

 

·后面柚哥跟天天散步约会剧情，其实柚哥有个百宝袋（？）否则哪里拿出这么多东西给天天呢hhhh要相信冒险家身上有超级多奇奇怪怪不可思议的东西。

 

·掌中花的模样参考大白鹅考斯滕，仙仙的，白色，如梦似幻，也可以是幻化成花，反正都很好看。

·水晶瓶外表是澄澈无暇透明，但倒出来的碎星星其实是希望与馈赠考斯滕的配色…就，很好看，嗯…看到的人会永远幸福。

·琥珀色贴片是在地上的导航系统，戴上去像五道杠（？）就很酷，很酷…

·探索仪类似于蓝牙，有话筒传输，方便在星域里出船后联系机械船里的智能服务程序，被联盟的人做了手脚用来监控柚子。米沙是技术人员，之前给柚子直接搞了点黑科技程序，可以联系警局与联盟，反馈信息，因此12章他们才会直接收到信息飞过来，表面上可能很突兀，但实际上是柚子早早就联系过的，不打无准备之仗，联系当然要隐秘啦…谁知道麦克有没有在一边窥屏（诶）

·亲手改造云船一是想靠近机械师，二也是想练习怎么自己处理飞船摆脱联盟的控制，在发现联盟的监视时直接处理掉。

·但其实大家都只是各求所需。不复杂，不复杂。

 

·从米沙给羽生备注上面的小熊符号可以看出，柚子是真滴爱熊仔、蜜蜂与蜂蜜罐的搭配。给天天蜂蜜罐的备注是因为米沙觉得天天的家政机械人做的蜂蜜甜饼贼好吃…而且天天本身就超级甜，哈哈哈哈所以这是他的趣味。

 

·好像没了，想不起来了，那就下一个。

 

【天天的设定】

【印象词：齿轮与程序】

·五级机械师的职业风衣与夹克是蓝色系列的，刚好是天天喜欢的颜色～（会不会因为这个才很快考到五级证也不得而知）机械师的风衣和夹克上面有很多很多的口袋，方便放东西。在13章去找柚子的时候换了一身衣服（因为之前穿的蓝色系脏了）新衣服借用了小牛仔那套的设定！小红巾，不再戴单镜（在不稳定的空间里应该容易碰掉）戴的是度数不一样的机械双镜，往上挪把天天的刘海固定住了（提前抹发胶可还行）就很酷很酷…发际线（。）卡其色夹克与白衬衫（就是小牛仔的既视感）嗯～反正特别干练，很帅！（滤镜超重）

 

·由于是机械师的设定，结合起来性格塑造表现的更多是天天性格里的腼腆，不善言辞，专注（天才式学习三周跳四周跳一定很专注）而且非常天才（毕竟早早就本科毕业）所以联盟里为数不多的五级机械师职业证肯定得有。

 

·徽章是淡蓝色屏幕程序画面为底，齿轮与转轴覆上的设计，整体是齿轮圆形的设定，相比其他职业的缝制徽章，为了凸显机械师的与众不同，有先驱者搞了个磁铁材质的款式，天天毕竟潮，就选了这款hhhh因此在12章上能摘下来丢给别人。

 

·选择让机械雀小钱钱诞生而不是其他机械生物，一是因为这种比较简单，容易上手，而且对14岁的天天来说是最容易加进语音系统的款；二是因为会飞的东西能让希望将来能设计出冒险家机械鸟的天天有更多经验积累。

 

·机械师一共分为三类：一种是专业机械师，本文主要提及的职业，很全能，什么都会做，有大量的知识储备与实践经验，是最优秀最厉害的机械师。可以说在机械时代也是被忌惮的对象，直到出了暴乱事件，借机被限制束缚只能为需要绝对精准维修机械船或机械鸟的冒险家服务。二种是在机械管理局和其他部门上班的普通机械维护师，主要维护家政工厂机车等一些代替人类的相对简单的机械，不用像负责整只船的专业机械师经常感到头秃废上三天，基本上是机械师类比较业余的水平吧，但还是会经过专门训练、知识与实践经验还是很足的。最后一种是机甲机械师。

 

·机甲机械师只精通机甲维修，大多都是年长者居多，人又少。所以没怎么提及，机甲需要处理的比机械船很难，毕竟机甲可能要打架…虽然现在和平年代，机甲都去比美了（…）

此处就得联系《眼神交流》、《让他降落》的设定，其实这三篇是同一个世界观。我在《眼神交流》里写到：“在科技发展的今天，这个地区到处都有机械鸟、机甲竞技和枪支交易……”

所以警官柚与黑客天其实跟冒险家柚与机械师天是同期存在的，而且在第3章金杨提到了有位黑客黑了系统…这就是联系。不知道有没有小可爱发现了hhhh…

 

·天天的服务程序本来应该有个名字，没想好，不知道番外会不会写到。第3章有提到是机械男声，嗯所以…你懂得。是个老妈子的设定hhhh金杨说机械女仆是不存在的…只有机械男仆哈哈哈哈哈哈（。）

 

·天天机械专业的书目，嗯…有《墨子机关》《兼爱非攻》《动力与机械原理》《机械发展心理学》《机械程序A语言》等等等等。

 

【其他】

·机械注册局：搞户口与职业注册管理的，主要记录人员来往啥的，江哥与橙子的工作单位。

·警局：顾名思义hhhh葱桶的工作单位，赵总是刑警队一队队长，聪哥是副队长，桶与他同级。

·机械技术局：搞科研开发的，主要负责人是庞清佟健夫妇，是戈米沙、申雪的工作单位。

·机械管理局：金镇瑞的工作单位。

·联盟：小车是联系员，无良前辈是二级冒险家。


	17. Chapter 17

【番外一】《年少时》

——

夏天的日光温度高到能透过放大镜在纸上烧出一个洞。金博洋在一边瞥过一眼做着这个无聊的实验的王金泽，继续研究着他新做出来的机械雀。

 

“哎，我说，整天对着你这只鸟不腻吗？”王金泽处理完废纸后开口。

 

“要多照顾刚出生的小鸟。”金博洋端详过后调整过机械雀的发条装置，开始处理着语音问题。

 

王金泽在心里默默翻了个白眼。他盯着沉浸在自己世界的金博洋，百般无聊有一搭没一搭地问他问题。

 

“这鸟啥名字啊？”

 

“小钱钱咯。”

 

“你咋不叫钢镚大钞？”

 

“老师说，要低调。”

 

“……小钱钱就很低调？？”

 

“比较可爱。”

 

“行吧，你是它主人，你说了算。”王金泽撇嘴，看见金博洋正在做的程序，好奇地问，“你要让它说话？”

 

“嗯……”金博洋含糊不清地应道。

 

“这种技术不难，就是做的好听就难啊。”王金泽对即将要死磕这项目的金博洋投以同情的目光，“加油加油！天总天总你最棒！天总天总你最帅！”

 

搞完一点进度的金博洋踢了一脚一逗他就很不正经的王金泽，后者做了个鬼脸躲开了。

 

随后两张青涩稚嫩的脸上不约而同出现了笑容。十四岁的少年正是无忧无虑的好年纪。这个时候树叶被阳光照的透亮，新生的春草泛着干爽明朗的气味，蝉鸣依旧跟着齿轮转的声音交织，合奏夏日的曲。少年干净的白衬衣袖口卷在纤瘦的手腕上，机械镜不断在调着距离，抬头一看，便是明媚晴空。

 

生机盎然，意气风发。

 

“诶，上个星期羽生的演讲你去了吧？我咋没看到你？”王金泽想到这事，还挺纳闷，“我想找你还找不到，当时人太多了，回头你跟我说丢了张草稿纸，我还慌着呢，谁知道你这个星期就做出来了，在下佩服佩服。”

 

听到那个人的名字，金博洋停了手里的活，不紧不慢地拿过白布擦拭着手里的工具，白布被染上了淡淡痕迹，他回道：“去了啊，我在最前头，还是VIP位置呢。”

 

知道羽生结弦在金博洋心里是什么地位的王金泽听完扭曲了下面部表情。好了他知道了行了吧金博洋肯定是不会错过任何与羽生结弦近距离接触的机会的。

 

哦，这可怕的迷弟属性，亏他还替对方担心了一个早上。呸。

 

不过也没啥好担心的，金博洋平时就收集了很多羽生结弦的周边，什么签名照啊、笔记本啊、机械船模型啊、用他找到的材料做的雪晶球啊、出的采访杂志啊……足够证明金博洋绝对会是一个称职的崇拜者。

 

虽然平时不怎么显露这点小心思就是了。发小王金泽在观察金博洋情感问题这方面很有心得，曾经有过想出一本热销小说的想法，被金博洋一把抬起来的扳手吓死。

 

年少时的心意，直白、单纯、纯粹，揉杂不进半点其他想法。见到的事情太少，遇到的人太少，容易就此将一个人与梦想连起来，从此为他和它前行无所阻挡，成自己虔诚的信仰。

 

到底要有怎样的勇气与信心，才能为一个人翻山越岭，越过岁月蹉跎，去追一个梦想。

 

“天总。”王金泽在脑内胡七八糟地乱脑补了一些东西，趴在课桌上叫着金博洋。

 

“怎么了？”

 

他看着回头看他的金博洋和他手下的机械雀，好像看到了未来一个坚定的执着的影子。王金泽微微一笑。

 

“没什么。今天天气真好。”

 

是个追梦的好日子。

 

——

 

昏黄的台灯打落在书桌上，暖着人的眼。窗外夜色正好，星星闪着微亮的光，像院子里夏天会冒出来的萤火虫，点缀似幻。

 

少年把捡到的设计草图夹进记录着奇妙经历的笔记本里，放之前看它最后一眼，想从简单的线图草稿里找到一些有关它的主人的信息，发现无果，上面除了画着一只大概轮廓的机械雁造型，再无其他，是初稿构想的模样。他最终无奈地将其放好，准备关灯。

 

姐姐路过他房间的时候，看他准备睡觉，随意地跟他聊着天。

 

“结弦，还不睡吗？”

 

“就睡了。今天刚刚结束一轮的演讲，很累呢。”

 

姐姐笑道：“是在做喜欢的事情，应该会很开心才对吧？”

 

羽生赞同地点点头，伸了个懒腰，“可惜，我捡到一张机械草图，不知道是谁的。”

 

“嗯？没有名字吗？”姐姐奇道。

 

“没有呢。只有大概的想法，不过看的出来设想很棒！我也想做出这样的机械！”

 

姐姐微微一笑，“也许将来能遇到呢？冒险家以后可得有一个专属的机械师呀。”

 

以后，以后啊。还年轻的羽生结弦开始憧憬着未来。那会不会像他所见过的那种满天繁星那样，让人惊呼向往。

 

而遇见的那个人会从未来向他而来，带着漂亮又精妙的机械跟他打招呼——

 

跟他说认识你真开心？

 

还是请多指教？

 

如果刚好是这张图纸的主人就好啦。能物归原主再好不过。羽生结弦想完后低眸笑。

 

“真希望未来能遇到呀。”

 

真希望我们能在茫茫人海、世事无常里相遇呀。


	18. Chapter 18

【番外二】《拜师学艺》

 

众所不周知，羽生结弦心里有一个愿望，那就是想自己动手造一只机械船。知情人无良崇人表示我其实一点也不想知道这个愿望。

 

你能想象一个冒险家好好的正事不做（虽然都是在休假期间），每天都带着机械工具箱拉着他去黑市找各种废弃的机械船然后暗戳戳地研究怎么改造吗？你能想象两个人捧着一本《机械学原理》一边查询翻译一边对照着上面的特殊文字一本正经地辩解这枚螺丝钉到底要不要加上去吗？你能想象学习机械学到底有多难吗！

 

“这百年来才出了多少个五级机械师啊？！羽生结弦你别闹了这不是人学的玩意。”看着黑市上陈列的各种机械硬件材料，想摔扳手的第五次想法出现在脑海里时，无良崇人无情地抛下了还在低头选着备用材料的羽生结弦，忍住了想撕破叽里呱啦不知在写什么的《高级机械A语言》的冲动。

 

家就住在黑市的哥们本八风不动，头也不抬地回应问着什么的羽生结弦。

 

遇到一位难得不是机械专业但又对其有着浓厚兴趣的顾客，应该要多交流多探讨争取拉进机械爱好协会去的，秉承着这一想法的黑市老板无声地点点头。

 

但当无良崇人郁闷地逛了一圈散完心后开心快乐地回来继续准备等羽生结弦时，预料之中的画面如期而至。

 

啊，果然嘛！我们这是在逛黑市啊不是在品茶会！大家能吵架的就别和和气气，早日散了吧。

 

无良崇人在一旁面无表情地看着激烈争吵起来的黑市老板与羽生结弦，默默数着这是第几次了。

 

自羽生结弦发现世上还有黑市这种存在起，在这条艰苦无比的拜师学艺路上，他这是第几次遇到坎坷了？

 

“朋友，这里确实应该这么处理，我自学了这么多年，还是分的清动力油与机动油的！”激动的黑市老板拿着自己的积累多年的机械学笔记本，开始论道。

 

羽生结弦不甘示弱地指着一本新教材辅导书，“不好意思，可上面明明写着两者有50％同功能契合度，而且最近有冒险家已经在外去得资源证实了这一点，我说的并不一定都是错的。”

 

黑市老板道：“虽说实践出真知，但毕竟还是新东西，你怎么知道就能推翻过去的结论呢？”

 

常年在黑市做买卖不问世事的小哥停顿了一会，观察着戴着黑框眼睛一身毫无亮点的羽生结弦，又道：“你还以为你是羽生结弦吗？要不然怎么知道资源到底怎么回事，哪来的底气说证实了这一点？做梦也要讲分寸。”

 

传闻羽生结弦是发现最多新资源的冒险家，故而大部分人听其名号，都会下意识地把科研成果与他挂钩起来。

 

听到这句反问、刻意在黑市偷偷摸摸做私下交易做过伪装的羽生结弦一时被噎着说不出话来。无良崇人捂着嘴不让自己笑出声。

 

本来想好好做交易顺便在外行人面前高深莫测一下的黑市小哥放弃了发展这位顾客为机械爱好者的想法，没啥好气地表示不计较了，还是要做个规规矩矩的黑市人，他环着手臂建议羽生结弦，“我觉得你还是拜一个正经的机械师为师吧，想做出自己的东西，还是要专业的来教，请恕我这一介业余人员实在没法搞明白你那些奇奇怪怪又死爱钻牛角尖的问题。”

 

“请问大概怎样才能找到一位机械师呢？”羽生结弦虚心请教。

 

“人家千金难求！你加油。”黑市小哥回首自己曾经的经历，摇摇头，同情道。

 

往事不堪回首。好吧，他不过是为心仪的女孩子做过一些很傻很天真的事而已。

 

看着转身不再理会他独自沉浸在自己世界的黑市老板，羽生结弦道过谢后，若有所思地点点头。他抬头，看见了一只五彩斑斓、制作灵巧精致的机械蝶，正从黑市的漆黑铁门处飞过他身边，飞跃过黄昏夕阳，余晖一地。

 

让人心生向往。

 

这是羽生结弦18岁时发生的事情。只有他们两个人才知道的故事。后来羽生结弦带着金博洋去黑市见识的时候提及时，说着说着眼里都是笑意。

 

18岁记忆里神秘的、不能轻易踏足的地方，墨黑的大门上过一遍又一遍的漆，冰冷又沉默的金轴铁锁依旧恪尽职守待在这不为多数人知的街市里，这里人潮涌动，摆上琳琅满目陈列各式需求，应有尽有，曾藏着羽生结弦实现愿望的可能。

 

如今，他重回这里，店铺的人几代走几代留，房屋建筑还是老样子，一切变了，好像也没变。

 

拟真的机械蜜蜂从西飞到东，最后回到了羽生结弦的身边。金博洋本来给它取名叫“嗡嗡”，但羽生结弦却要叫它“甜甜”。

 

“为啥取这名？”金博洋不解。

 

“喜欢的东西要给它取喜欢的名字。不对吗？”羽生结弦笑眯眯，用不同的语调道，“甜甜，天天。”

 

明白过来什么意思的金博洋脸刷的一下红了。

 

转弯就是年少不懂事，跟老板争吵起来过的那间黑市机械总油铺，羽生结弦自然而然地拉住金博洋的手走近，但看到店门前的一家三口后，停了脚步。

 

当年比羽生结弦大几岁的老板现在已经结了婚，如愿以偿地等到了心仪姑娘的回眸。有了一个孩子，幸福美满，过着平平淡淡的日子。曾经的机械动乱并没有给他们带来什么影响，孩童的身边跟着一个家政机械人，还有一只机械小飞蝶，似乎跟羽生结弦年少时见到的那只重合了。

 

有家的感觉。是他那时想要回星球的理由与愿望。

 

而后他又想起了跟黑市老板曾经的对话，不禁笑出声，他紧了紧握住金博洋的手，后者感受到转头去看他。

 

机械师世间难求，千金不换。

 

但他却幸运的遇见了。幸好对方等过他，没离开过。

 

“天天，你刚刚有找到什么适合翻新改造云船的东西吗？当年我就是从这里西拼东凑出它的。”羽生结弦回想那段艰难研究的时光，微笑说道。

 

“还没……这里太大了，要逛很久的样子。”金博洋环顾了四周，回道。

 

“谢谢天天老师帮我一起实现愿望啦。”羽生结弦趁金博洋没注意，抬手整理对方有些歪了的机械镜，轻轻地亲了一下小孩白嫩的脸颊，笑着看金博洋不好意思的反应。

 

“我可能没这么快做好……”金博洋眨眨眼，小声说道。

 

羽生结弦再次握紧了金博洋的手，“没关系，我有一辈子的时间来等你。”

 

我曾经的愿望曾经的梦想，已经有人跟我一起实现了。

 

感谢命运眷顾，我会陪着这个人，慢慢变老，一生一世。


	19. Chapter 19

【番外三】《公开处刑》

 

逗逗警局的鸽仔，盯久了后职业病犯了，金博洋忍住自己想把它拆一拆研究一下内部结构的冲动，动了动手腕。机械鸽在金博洋发亮的眼神下瑟瑟发抖，机的求生欲很强，机很慌，很想逃离机械师的魔爪。

 

金博洋家的小钱钱飞落到金博洋头上，摇头晃脑的，像是在嘲笑快抖出螺丝钉、机无可恋的机械鸽，神气十足。

 

如果联盟里管的机甲那边尝试研究的脑电波传输技术成功了的话，猜测这两只同类机械大概会有这样的的对话吧——

 

鸽仔：你神气个啥啊？大家都是机，哪里不一样，都有被拆的那一天，我就不信你在你主人手里没怕过！

 

小钱钱：不好意思，我家天天还真的没有把我拆了的想法。除非——呃，不能告诉你。

 

鸽仔：同样是机你咋还搞特殊化。

 

小钱钱：不服就憋着。略略略。

 

金博洋莫名其妙地觉得互相深情对望（？）的这两只机械鸟要打起来了。

 

低头看完浮空电子屏上的资料内容，保存好后一手划去，韩聪向主动申请帮忙的金博洋谢道：“谢谢天天的配合，这些理论的整理文件足够让我们做好向民众科普的工作了。”

 

“客气客气，应该应该。”金博洋笑道。

 

韩聪也不继续跟金博洋客气，随意唠唠嗑，伸了个懒腰缓解疲惫，“之前处理后续加班加的可累死我咯，写个报告写了两万字，跟写研究生论文似的，把我脑细胞都耗光了。”

 

“我也忙啊，我整天开着个破烂的二代机风里来雨里去的，苦啊。做梦做到我写了两万字加班费的申请书，然后联合同事们抗议，最后被我家的定时闹钟给闹醒了。”无所事事来凑热闹的金杨想到这，就感到凉凉，“我不知道我妈放了什么熊孩子到我房间来，把程序调到了放水模式，一到时间就泼我一身水，我真是被凉醒的。”

 

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”韩聪毫无同情心地放声大笑。金博洋也笑的趴在桌子上，机械鸽松了口气似的火速逃飞掉了。

 

这件事显然被笑的多了，金杨已经放宽了心，没什么表情地抬手抿了一口新茶。

 

“待会赵队要是过来问我怎么了，我就说我脑子坏了，需要维修，让他给我请个假。”韩聪笑完后整理完表情，跟金博洋开玩笑。

 

“然后想跟文静约会？”金杨不嫌事大，高声说了句。

 

“嘘！嘘！”韩聪做了个嘘声的手势，忙示意金杨别闹，“小隋还在开会呢！被她听到了多不好！”

 

“啥？你还没追到手哦？？”金杨诧异地瞪大眼，“不是我说，你也太怂了吧？”

 

“不是不是，是我两……沉迷工作呢，儿女私情先放一边。工作要紧，人民要紧。”韩聪无奈地挠挠头，指了指警局墙上刻着的“人民至上”，心里却觉得委屈。

 

好嘛，反正这辈子都认定她了，不会缺席的。韩聪想到隋文静，抑制不住嘴角的上扬。

 

金杨撇嘴摇摇头，抬起下巴示意韩聪学学金博洋，“你瞧瞧咱们天天，一下子就拐了一个冒险家当男朋友，比你有出息。”

 

在角落安静喝着茶，心思飘到十万八千里的金博洋突然听到金杨提起他，回神来道：“啊？咋了咋了？”

 

“说你有出息，早早就名草有主了。”韩聪出声道。

 

“说你有了男朋友就忘了好朋友，电话也不回我几个。”金杨不满地道。

 

金博洋冤啊，他前几天才从外星域回来，第一次出去还有点水土不服需要调整，被他家那位命令在家休养几天，累到不行睡了好久，醒来浑浑噩噩地，第一件记起来的事居然还是国家大事（羽生：…），搞了下科普资料就来警局了，哪有时间回金杨那十几通电话。

 

“我两这不就见面了吗？打电话伤感情啊。”金博洋勉强笑了笑眨眨眼，试图蒙混过关，忽而想到什么事似的，沉思起来。

 

“行了，就你长翅膀了，别解释，扑通一下就飞人家怀里不出来了。”金杨一副“OK 我都懂好吗”的表情，“诶，我突然想吃烤乳翅，聪啊，附近有啥地推荐不？”

 

“你这可问对人了，我跟你说啊这附近有家店超好吃……有优惠有优惠，上次米沙还带我们去吃了……”

 

“哎呀我那注册局附近可荒凉了……又远又偏，每次都卡在路上……”

 

无心听两人开始讨论的“舌尖上的部门”话题，金博洋摸着右眼的机械单镜继续想被他遗漏掉的事情，运用“程序模式”心理法将大脑存放的事件处理分门别类后，他猛的直起了身。

 

完了完了完了完了。金博洋在心里疯狂哀叹，他抬头看向不明所以的机械雀，一人一鸟对望许久。

 

小钱钱：……

 

金博洋：……

 

金博洋：确认过眼神……可以动手了。

 

小钱钱：……我什么都没做啊！！

 

如果小钱钱的记忆程序不单单只有那一句话的话，那么它就该记得今天是羽生结弦先前约好来机械小屋探望金博洋的日子，人一睡容易犯糊涂，金博洋完全不记得还有这回事，急急忙忙冲出家就跑来了警局。

 

啊啊啊我这是啥破脑袋，怎么总忘记这种事！金博洋痛苦地抱住头，小声地哼哼卿卿，问题不是羽生要来，而是，羽生，一个人来，他家的服务程序就会忍不住寂寞开始跟对方瞎扯啊啊啊！

 

一说还得了啊啊啊！！想起之前服务程序记住的那些话，金博洋在角落一角蹲着，内心几乎要泪流满面。

 

那就是要公开处刑啊！！

 

 

“您好，羽生结弦先生，欢迎来做客。我是金博洋开发而出的第四代服务程序，他以前嫌我不听话，没给我取名字，您随意。”机械男声在机械小屋自动开门的时候响起来，之前记录过这位是可直接来访人员，开着指示灯示意来者到客厅侯坐着。羽生结弦一脚踏进去时没被吓到，毕竟见多识广，他路过螺旋下梯时看了眼直通的地下修理室。那是他跟金博洋第一次正式见面的地方。

 

这是故事的起点。

 

在那里他看到了自己的星辰船模型，是他的第一次荣光所在，被那个人细心放好，像是会存到世界尽头，天荒地老。在那里他看着那个人认真专注地工作，身上披着光似的吸引他所有目光。

 

在那里他隐约听到了有机械音喊了他的名字。那时他没在意，还在观察这座精妙的机械小屋，现在回想起来，倒有些印象。

 

羽生结弦不禁想，这里是一个机械师的所有心血存在之地，那么有关金博洋过去的事情，也会被机械记住吗？他听闻人跟机械待久了，就会传递温度，让机械拥有生命拥有感情。不过那都是传闻了，虚无缥缈的，不太真切。但他的潜意识里就觉得这是金博洋能做到的事，这里就是最好的证明，这里是温暖的，充满家的气息。

 

不是冰冷的。

 

“天天不在吗？”羽生结弦来到客厅发愣了一秒，没能见到心仪的人。

 

“天总去警局办事了，说不久就回来。这是给您的温开水。”管理着整个机械小屋的机械的服务程序指挥着家政机械给羽生结弦放了一杯温开水，“您有什么疑问可以问我，随时为您解答，我很乐意。”

 

似乎听出服务程序机械音里有蠢蠢欲动的情绪，羽生结弦觉得有点神奇。除去外星域那些奇妙的经历，这里也很值得探索研究弄明白呢，冒险家天生的好奇心被勾起来。

 

于是他开始问着各种各样的问题。

 

“你真的没有名字吗？”他问。

 

“天总没取。其实，您可以叫我铁总。”模仿程序让它思考这个称呼运用起来的可能性，“天总的亲人朋友里有‘老铁’这称呼，我应该算他的亲人，可以这样用吧，希望我不是不要脸。”

 

“哈哈，不会的，看的出来天天对他的每个机械都很上心。”羽生结弦笑，“天天他平时……都做些什么呢？”

 

程序里与人类交谈对话的设定让服务程序检测到接下来双方的话题有可能会围绕“金博洋日常生活”开展，服务程序自我缓冲了一下，开始调出相关应对资料。

 

但它发现资料少的可怜。它这种高端的服务程序技术很难，也很少见，它还是更新过的四代程序，在金博洋16岁时才跟着他。并没有太多关于过去的记忆档案，平时也没人问过这种类似问题。它只能跟着羽生结弦问一句回答一句。

 

“天总平时画画设计草图，待在自己的修理室里做发明创造，偶尔接点管理局派的单，大多数时间都是边修着机械，边发呆。哦，他还经常摔倒，真是让机头疼。”

 

想起第一次拥抱就是金博洋跌进他怀里，羽生结弦轻轻一笑。随后问：“呃，天天不出去玩吗？”

 

“机械师一般不愿意跟外界有过多接触，他们更愿意在自己的世界里独自一人。天总偶尔想出去看看，但没有人愿意陪他一起。他身边的人很多都很忙，没时间陪他。大多数时间都是跟我们在一处。”服务程序像是有些低落，“很抱歉，我的记忆程序里记录分析的的确是这样。”

 

羽生结弦忽然有些难过。

 

那时候他邀请金博洋出来玩的时候，对方在想什么呢？好不容易有一个人愿意带他看带他走，他会很开心吗？在冰凉铁壁里，到底会有谁能将奉齿轮与程序为信仰的机械师带离走呢？

 

他差点就缺席金博洋的一生了。

 

“平时，天天会跟你们讲话吗？独自一人的时候。”羽生结弦哽咽了一会又问。

 

服务程序在犹豫要不要说出去。它检测到这位客人的名字与金博洋平时念叨的那个人的名重合，有点担心说出去会不会被金博洋拆了。

 

“……不方便吗？”羽生结弦道。

 

“并不是。只是，我需要确认一下，您是羽生结弦对吧？”服务程序闪了一下屏幕。

 

“是的。如果需要我可以给你看我的职业证与身份证。”

 

“噢，不用，谢谢。天总已经向我确认您的无害性。”服务程序的词语储备怪怪的。

 

“未经许可，我并不打算把那些话告诉您。但是，天总给我们设定的学习人类程序要我们以心待心，要有所付出，有所回应。”服务程序逐渐放小了音调，“如果您确是他所念念不忘的那个人，请记住这些话。”

 

机械的程序固定、单一，一根线直往下去不偏不倚，该是如何便是如何，对应的分毫不差。若是被攻击必定回击，若是被质疑必定会反驳，若是有心意必定要……有所回应。

 

这就是服务程序所理解的程序设定，它觉得这些话如果此刻不说，金博洋可能不会让它再重复，有些心意藏在过去散落的流沙里，如今拾起来又觉得失去了意义。

 

但不可以让那些话不见天日。那是金博洋的心意，陪伴了多年的服务程序这次要违背金博洋说过的不能随意说出去的命令，不能让他的心意落空。

 

他们这些日夜相处朝暮相待的机械与程序，一切以金博洋为中心，一切以他为终极指令，能为他许诺保护，也为他守着心意。

 

服务程序开始了记忆语音回放。羽生结弦听到机械里失真的声音，像穿越时光万里向他而来，他怔在原地。

 

“羽生太厉害啦！那种危险指数这么高的秘境都能探索成功！感觉需要好大的勇气！”

 

“羽生说，没有什么可以阻止一个人，尤其是在他目标确认并为之奋斗的那一刻。哎，那我也是这样，能不能实现我的愿望啊？”

 

“羽生什么时候回来？这已经是第五年了。我都快毕业了。”

 

“要搬家啦，搬到归航广场附近，说不定能遇见羽生？哈哈我开玩笑的，主要是那边偏僻，房地便宜！”

 

“今天居然遇到了羽生？吓死我了……”

 

“……为什么会是这样？为什么就是他？”

 

“……对不起……”

 

……

 

一字一句用心听了很久，羽生结弦边听边沉着脸沉默不语。片刻，他鼻子一酸，抬手抹了下眼角边的眼泪。

 

原来那个人真的很早、很早就认识他了。原来那个人把他藏在心里藏了这么多年，原来那个人过去的记忆，多半与他有关。原来那个人……

 

真的一直在原地等他。

 

如一棵沉默的树，不奢望开花也不期待结果，只在原地守候，安静，执着，除了冰冷的机械，谁也不知晓。

 

如果那天没能遇见金博洋，羽生结弦此生就再也没法回应一个人的念念不忘。

 

我们曾离擦肩而过、无疾而终这么近。

 

所幸，命中已经注定。羽生结弦最终还是要遇见金博洋。

 

所幸，所幸。

 

“谢谢……谢谢。谢谢你让我知道这些。”羽生结弦放开捂着脸的手，微笑道。

 

话已经回放完毕，空间里归于平静。服务程序等羽生结弦缓过来后，继续用平稳无波的语调说道：“我已经冒着生命危险告诉你那些事了。羽生结弦，接下来请好好照顾金博洋吧。”

 

你没有参与的过去就此过去吧，现在，继续跟他走下去，余生里一定要好好照顾他。

 

“我们不能陪他出去看天光乍破看黄昏夕阳，不能陪他去看看星球以外他向往的世界，我们可以陪他到生命尽头可以竭尽全力保护他，但其他做不到的事情就只能由你来陪他了。”

 

“人类最想要的东西是……幸福吗？”

 

“好像是个很好的词语。我觉得好东西都会属于天总。你觉得呢？羽生。”

 

“你有没有说一些奇奇怪怪的话！”金博洋板着脸一脸严肃地问自家闪着蓝光的服务程序，转头警告着飞来飞去的机械雀注意自己的言行举止。

 

着实不想被当场公开处刑，担心自己在现场，服务程序会发疯的金博洋很怂地跟着金杨与韩聪出去心不在焉地吃了一顿乳翅宴，心事重重回家，小心翼翼地观察羽生是不是已经走了，如释重负地开始严刑逼供，教训向来不听话的服务程序。

 

服务程序抖了下声波显示，不敢说话。

 

“啊啊啊你是不是真的把那些话说出去了啊！！”金博洋快疯了，“我的面子还要不要了！！”

 

“……他问了，我就回复了呗……”服务程序理直气壮地将锅丢给了羽生结弦。

 

“他怎么会问这种事啦！！”金博洋认真思考着第一次见面机械鸟到底有没有暴露什么，就听到服务程序跳动了一下声波，示意有信息。

 

“天总，羽生给你留了话，你要听吗？”

 

金博洋一愣，“什么话？”

 

开启回放的声音仍然像那时羽生结弦要带他走时说的那样真切，语调上扬，轻快似跳动的音符。

 

羽生结弦说：“迟到了这么久，这一辈子就不要放开我吧，要找我负责，要跟我算账，羽生结弦的余生，就交给金博洋啦。”

 

连同着许诺的幸福交给你，你要不要呢？

 

念念不忘呀，必有回响。金博洋听完后脸红着滚到床上，卷着被子傻傻愣愣的，笑了半天。


	20. Chapter 20

【番外四】《唯一航向》

 

今日多云，即将转雨。

身边的机械小兔子蹦哒几下，转头看了眼在发愣的金博洋，似有所感地抬头看着窗外逐渐阴云密布的天色，看上去像是在表达焦虑的意思。

稍微有些失神的金博洋如梦初醒，安抚似的抬手拍了拍机械兔子的脑袋，“没事，等会咱们就回家。”

机械兔在听见他话里某个词时像被按动了什么开关一样平静下来，没安装语音系统，特地设计的捕捉人类情绪并做出相应反应的程序芯片让它异常敏锐，是适合倾听的一类服务机械。

羽生结弦努力学了几年，凭着天赋异禀尝试为金博洋造了这只机械。一只万一他不在金博洋身边就陪他说说话陪着他的机械小兔子，语音系统太难摸索也难以制作完美，羽生结弦只能退而求次地用了捕捉情绪善于倾听的服务系统。虽然被金杨吐槽“好像并没有什么用”，但对没收到过其他人做的机械的金博洋来说，无疑是无价的惊喜了。

“好嘛，你就算对着一张出行证都能笑半天，我已经看的很明白了好吗朋友？”在机械注册局负责居民出行方面的金杨想起很早之前给金博洋送签下来的出行证时金博洋那一脸傻笑，很无奈地吐槽道，“我的一对情侣朋友，一位冒险家，将带着他的男朋友进行环银河系蜜月旅行，羡煞旁人，啧啧啧。”

回应他的是金博洋心满意足的笑。金杨那时一愣，想说点什么，但最后又觉得好像没什么好说的。

那个人的笑容已经表明了一切。他很开心，很幸福。足够了。

后来如人所愿，羽生结弦真的带着金博洋去了很多地方，也不知道他到底怎么说服联盟的，联盟自愿给他们出了一笔费用，美曰其名是给旗下的冒险家公费旅游。羽生结弦心安理得地接受了，无良崇人诧异，问到底都发生了什么，怎么就达成某些协议似的。

羽生结弦只是笑眯眯回道，这只是一个公平的交易。以心待心，有所付出，就要有所回应。

是最理想的人世百态，总有人会为此争取一切，为此奋斗一生。

 

他们去了很多星域，见过星海沙地、万里星云，见过瑰丽落阳、梦里花落，见过天海倒流，月明金河，也见过兜兜转转，眸中千秋。这么多奇妙美丽的风景，那么多好玩有趣的事情，羽生结弦都陪金博洋看了个遍。

金博洋偶尔会想起来一次奇遇。是有关过去、现在与未来的探讨。神秘的小精灵捣鼓着手中的水晶球，古老的咒语在陈旧木屋里如乐符流淌，耳朵尖尖戴着魔法帽的小精灵问，想要看过去还是未来？

金博洋本以为羽生结弦会想看看过去的事情，两个人待一起久了，毕竟过去没法参与，想弥补似的，羽生结弦总想要金博洋跟他说说过去的事。有时金博洋也会缺乏安全感，羽生结弦注意到这些的时候，总是很失落。

要如何补上你等我的那些时光呢？

那时羽生结弦给了一个出乎意料的答案：我不想看过去，也不想看未来。过去已经过去，显然我是抓不住了，未来遥不可及，幻想也是无用，不如你看看现在的我们，值不值得你给予一个精灵族的祝福呢？

小精灵听罢倒是很惊讶，它还是第一次见到这样的人类。它沉思了一会，盯着两个人紧紧相握的手，看见了什么，总觉得哪里不对。

你们很幸福了呀？它说，神灵都给你们系上了红线，这辈子好像都解不开啦。

就此绑定一生，你确是命定的人。无可怀疑。

羽生结弦要的是现在，能创造无数可能的现在，他可以上天入海摘星捧月，却要给金博洋一个踏踏实实真切的现在。

噢，真可惜。羽生结弦眨眨眼冲金博洋笑，掌中花、星中沙都送你了，没能给你拿到这个精灵族水晶球的祝愿。

喂喂！小精灵不满地叉起腰，祝福太多，神灵也要羡慕嫉妒的噢！

没关系。金博洋听完小精灵的抱怨笑道，已经心满意足啦。

 

但冒险家总要出去完成自己的任务的。玩过以后就是养家糊口，羽生结弦苦恼地表示，该怎么养一位比他还有钱的金主机械师呢？只能努力工作了。

所以金博洋就在归航广场的等候区带着机械小兔子和小钱钱等羽生结弦回家。

一人多机确实引人注目，有小孩好奇地上前去想要摸摸机械雀，他的父亲忙拉住自家熊孩子别给人家添麻烦，金博洋想了一会，从满是口袋的夹克里拿出了一只机械蝶，送给了眼睛发亮、满怀期待的小孩。父亲一愣，扯不过怎么都不放手的小孩，有些不好意思地跟金博洋道歉，金博洋摇摇头微笑。时间流逝带走了许多，他发现路人看向机械师的眼神里再也没有曾经的敌意与恐惧，有的只有平等，甚至带着些敬意与歉意。

他一时恍惚。未来已经被羽生结弦、被充满着无数可能的现在所改变了，这是那个人向全世界宣布许诺他的未来。如果那时羽生结弦不站出来，就难以有如今的模样。

而逐渐地，他也敢踏出一步，以五级机械师为机械师发声，努力为机械师争取更多合法的权益与地位，让每一个手下冰冷的机械都感知到人世间的温暖与感情。

因彼此而生的勇气，将改变世界。

如此的人生航向，你是唯一起点，也是唯一终点。

 

坐在人流涌动的广场等候区里，金博洋看着人来人往，真的很想羽生结弦。

他抬头直直地看着前方，打算放空一会自己。无意识揉着白嫩嫩的脸的时候，旁边的机械小兔子的模仿程序启动，学着金博洋揉着脸，神态相似度惊的吓人。

这下该明白为什么羽生先生会给金先生做一只小兔子吧。

因为可爱，因为喜欢。

 

不久金博洋就听见了有人在喊他的名字。他立马回过神来，定睛一看，许久不见的那个人正在前方原地跟小兔子一样蹦跳着示意自己在这，向他挥着手，兴高采烈地，笑的脸皱一块了。

但还是很帅，很好看。戴着羽生结弦八百度滤镜的金博洋噗嗤一下笑出声。

他要等的人回来啦。现在要接他一起回家。

终于等到你。

 

小蜜蜂在羽生结弦周围飞，那个人干脆站在原地不动，他向金博洋张开双臂，像那时候跌入星辰，跟他一起回家时要接住跳下来的金博洋一样，想要一个人到他的怀抱里去，想要再次拥着一颗星星。

会意过来无奈一笑，起身抱过小兔子，带着机械雀，金博洋笑着带起一阵风，吹过万时千刻，越过人山人海，奔向他的万千星辰。

 

——END——


End file.
